


Obey Me! Requests and shit because I have no idea what to write anymore

by 13ineedpills13



Series: Obey Me Stories-Heacanons [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 78,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Chapters with spoilers will be marked with *Inspiration has run out, so I am once again asking for your financia- creative idea support. I don't have school until september and i have nothing to do.So, request anything you like on the comments of this thing plsAnd I'll do my best to write them in order.I am fine with writing anything. Request anything you'd like. Smut isn't my strongest suit thoThe ships on the tags are the only ones I'll write, so I'd suggest checking them out first.Some of these stories will cover heavy topics such as suicide, drug abuse, and violence. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me Stories-Heacanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109780
Comments: 129
Kudos: 462





	1. Chapter 1

I'm really scared that this shit is gonna get unnoticed lol, like Tumblr. Oh well, the best I can do is wait for requests I guess.

👀👌


	2. I am a cheetah! (Fem!Reader×Demon Boys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JAMI's Request;
> 
> Hello! Can you do all Seven Brothers in their Animal Form x Female Cheetah Reader? Reader turns into a Cheetah a day after the brothers transformed. Diavolo finds out about their transformation and he likes their animal form. Then he decided to create a running race on Devildom for the Brothers and Reader.

Words cannot describe how weird you feel at the moment.

You laughed a lot when the brothers got animal ears and tails and made fun of them, which was probably why karma decided to be a bitch and have this happen to you. Everything was so nice, you had 7 attractive demon boys at your side that had ears and tails, they let you pet them, Satan even purred. PURRED. And when you called Lucifer a"good boy" and pat his ears when he brought a list of what to do during this week (to make this less insufferable for everyone), you saw his tail wag like a dog and eyes lit up. He almost had his tongue out as well.

Lucifer.  
The Avatar of Pride.  
Liked being called a good boy.  
A GOOD BOY. Though he almost broke your hand when you did that because his pride felt threatened. Little bitch...

...But it was all fun and games until you turned into one as well. You were all sitting by your room a day after the whole event and suddenly, a pain struck your chest. You gasp and gag, holding your chest. The brothers immedietly went to your side in concern and asked you what was wrong, Asmodeus even considered kidnapping a paramedic from the human world with his charm and help you, but this all happened in a few seconds before a light surroundered the room. And here you were, with a pair of small, yellow ears and a long tail with brown dots.

It was obvious that you were a cheetah. Your legs felt stronger and thinner, and your nails were sharper. After the shock and all the "I guess humans are effected as well" talk, you all sigh and sit back down on your seats. You didn't feel the ears on your head unless someone touched them, but you yelped in pain when Beelzebub sat on your tail with his fat ass. "I- I'm sorry... Are you alright?" The poor man also jumped at least a foot on the air when you yelled. 

"Yea... Yeah, I am. Now I finally know how cats feel like when I accidently step on their tails..." 

"Another cat though? Really?" Levi sighs, still moping about the fact that he was the only herbivore in the family. "I... I guess it's moe... More moe than a yucky otaku giraffe like me..." He said with a sad face, lowering his head. You sigh and throw your arm around him, pulling him closer much to Mammon's protest. "Technically giraffes are long and cute bois. Your moe levels surpasses mine." 

"MC! Aww, your ears are so tiny!" Asmodeus goes over to your side and completely ignores Levi's stuttering and blush, and puts his hands on them. It tickled a lot, but at the same time it felt good. You completely melted when he began scratching the base of them, a low purr made itself known from the back of your throat.

"Hehe... Asmo, can you scratch that place more...?" You say and close your eyes, hearing him chuckle. "Of course, darling~" He happily does as you say.

"Aight, aight, that's enough! Leave MC alone, ya creep!" Mammon says and creeps up behind you, putting his arms around your neck.

You smile at both of them calnly, but in reality, you were feeling a weird craving for raw meat, much like Beelzebub, and an urge to run away from there. Mammon had startled you when he jumped to your side, but you weren't complaining. Who knew humans could have a self-control close to Lucifer? "...Fluffy." Satan's pupils were dialated as his head was following your tail, which was flapping and moving around endlessly. 

"If you are a cheetah, what could be your power? Surely it would be running faster than any of us, but can you roar like Beel?" Belphegor asks as he lays down on his own tail in your room, snuggling and rubbing his cheek to it.

"Cheetahs cannot roar, though they can meow and purr. It's because cheetahs have a 1-piece hyoid bone on their throats." Saran says and snaps out of his daze, staring back at you. "I doubt anyone understood anything from that." Asmodeus sighs and fiddles your ears a bit more, and lets you go. Your ears twitch on top of your head, and you instantly feel Lucifer's focused eyes on you. You stare back at him, but he is already looking to somewhere else, out of the window. Was he trying to look cool or something?

"Wait, wait, wait. So cheetahs are the fastest species on earth, super dangerous n' stuff, but the only thing they can do is meow? Ahahaha! MC! C'mon, give us your best meow!" Mammon says and mocks you, but you decide to go with it for shits and giggles. "Fine..." 

You take a deep breath, and...

"Maeuwe..." You manage to say, making everyone freeze in place, then burst out laughing.

\---

"Hm... So the potion from the Celestial Realm has effected MC later than anyone else?"

"Unfortunately... Though she doesn't seem to be too bothered about it." Lucifer says and shrugs. Diavolo had come to the House of Lamentation to have an "emergency" meeting with Lucifer when Lucifer texted him. He was both amused and surprised when he saw you playing with a ball with Mammon and eating... raw meat... with Beelzebub. You greeted him casually and bolted out of there with an unnatural speed when you saw a small rat running around in the corner of the stairs, leaving a cold breeze behind you.

"...Instead, she seems like she is having fun, last night she knocked over Asmodeus' nail polishes with Satan. Asmodeus must have been pretty angry." Lucifer sighs and shakes his head sideways with an unapproving expression, making Diavolo chuckle. "It's really hard to keep her inside, she just wants to run outside... Like a cat that found their favorite toy under a couch in the middle of the night."

"Have you tried a laser toy? It should tire all the cats in the house out." 

"Diavolo, this is not a time to be amused. I didn't have a decent sleep last night from all the knocking and running sounds outside my door." Lucifer huffed bitchily. "...What do we do? I have tried scolding her, but she doesn't listen."

"How about a race between you eight? You can use the tracks on the P.E field and run until you are all out of energy." Diavolo sips his tea, watching Lucifer frown at the idea. "...That may work." A sadistic grin appeared on his face at the idea of seeing his brothers and you, not being able to move a muscle after the work out. 

"Whatever idea is on your mind, I am sure it's a good one." Diavolo smiles when he sees you purring as Asmodeus patted and strached your head with his long nails, smiling at you. 

\---

"So... Diavolo let us play in here?" You ask and stare at the big field ahead of you. Despite of studying there got quite some time now, you never actually went in here. Maybe it was because Diavolo was worried about you, there were a lot of idiot demons that wanted to hurt you after all. One strong kick at a ball, and if it hit you in the face, you would be dead. "The point is to have a race, but you cam summarize it like that, yes." Barbatos said with Lucifer on his side. Lucifer's ears twitched and he smiled a little when he spoke. 

"Now, everyone. Line up."

"...Hold up, we are not going to run for a long time, right?" Asmodeus asks, nervous. "My... My make-up would be ruined."

"Who would wear make up to a race?" Satan scoffs.

"Hey! I have to look my best all the time!"

"So you are ugly without make-up on?" Asmodeus' face turns into a one of a psycopathic serial killer when Satan says that, and Levi laughs. "That was a good one."

"Y'all done chatting?" Mammon asks. "So, Luci. What does the winner get?"

"Firstly, don't call me that. Secondly, the winner will get extra allowance for the week." Mammon spurts out the water he was drinking at that.

"Extra allowance? I can buy new pillows with that I suppose..."

"More money equals more food."

"Why would I want money when I can get books for free from the library?"

"Bookmarks." You say, scratching your head. "...I guess?"

Satan stood silent for a moment before nodding and smirking. "You all won't have a chance agganist me then."

"However, I am racing too." Lucifer says, shocking everyone.

"That's not fair! We won't get a chance to win then!" You were the first one to snap out of it and protest. You've seen how athletic Lucifer can be, that man has medals in his drawers, full of prizes from his previous competitions. He even had ones from Celestial Realm. Those were a part of his pride after all. But Lucifer wasn't going to get anything out of this, so why was he racing? Eh, whatever... A couple extra bucks wasn't worth the effort-

"If you get the second place agganist me, you will still get a prize." 

"...Excuse me?" Everyone says, suddenly intrested.

"I'm in then!" Mammon excitedly holds out his hand and takes his place at the race tracks. As stupid as he was, he was the type to get ambitious when there was money on the line, so you knew he was going to be a hard opponent. The others simply wanted money because they wanted to buy cosmetics and a Ruri Hana-chan figure or whatever, but Mammon wanted money because it was MONEY. You sigh as you walk and take place at the track next to him, slowly streching. Lucifer was right next you as well.

"...Ever ran a race before?" Belphegor asks, clearly not intrested in the whole deal. He was the avatar of sloth, not dilligence after all. 

"Eh... I did once, in elementary school. It was a disaster. The the school bully pushed me aside when I almost won and I hit my head hard, then we had to go to a hospital... 6 years later, I became friends with her, hooked her up with a boy and she got pregnant. She left the school after that."

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere after you said that and it lasted until Barbatos shoot the small fake gun in his hand to the sky and started the race.

Happy with letting all your energy out, you began running towards the end. With ease, you passed Levi and Asmo and looked at Mammon, who was dashing like the sonic fucking hedgehog, making his way closer to Lucifer. Belphegor was running right after you, as he refused to lose to "some stupid weeb" and a "pretty pervert". Beelzebub, on the other hand, was a maniac. You knew he was already on the sports team of the school, but damn, he was leaving small dust clouds behind him as he ran. 

Technically, if we would list all the animals acording to their speed, the end result should've been like this;

1) You  
2) Beel  
3) Mammon  
4) Lucifer-Levi  
5) Levi-Lucifer  
6) Belphegor  
7) Asmodeus  
8) Satan

But...  
Mammon tripped on something and fell on top of Beel, While Lucifer was running ahead of you. You heard Belphegor's grunts and looked back for a second, and saw Belphie on top of Mammon and Beel. Levi was busy laughing his ass off at them, but he didn't look very okay. He wasn't known for his... erm, speed. He was coughing and wheezing. And Asmodeus wasn't even trying, in fear of getting something on his hair or sweating. Satan jumped over his fallen (hah) brothers and went past you, quickly coming closer to Lucifer.

"Lucifer!"

"Oh, Satan? Didn't expect you to catch on quickly."

"Hmph. t would be lame if I let you win, right?"

"Haha... Funny. Who said I would let you win?"

Only you, Satan and Lucifer was left in the track. As Satan and Lucifer looked like they were about to murder each other, you peacefully run behind them. Being the fastest animal in the group unfortunately came with somethinf disadvantageous; You could only run for a limited amount of time, as your body couldn't cool itself down easily. And honestly, you were running seriously fast. You feel yourself getting more tired and more hot with each second. You back down for a moment to cool down, you still had some time left. Ignoring your body's screams of you to stop, you dash one more time, thinking the two of them as prey.

"Hahaha! I can't comprehend the stupidity you hold, Lucifer!"

"Take that back before I run over you with Mammon's car."

"You are too much of a wimp to do that."

"Excuse me? You were peeing in your pants up until you were 800 years old because you thought Lord Diavolo was going to take your favorite pen away. I'd suggest you to watch your tone."

"Why you...!!"

And it worked, surprisingly.   
As the two continued to annoy each other under under a mask of smiles, you quickly noticed that the end of the race was getting closer. So, being stylish as possible, you push those two out of your way and quickly pass over the ribbon at the end, getting into first place. The thing that gave you the joy was the brothers' shocked faces as you scream happily and jump around.

However, you find yourself collapsing on the ground, with a face redder than a tomato, you were panting heavily. Your entire body ached, and breathing hurt. You felt your hands and hair getting covered in dust and completely relax on the hard ground. Meanwhile, a certain Prince, who's been watching this whole thing unfold from his castle chuckled as he leaned onto the railings of his balcony. 

"This human is truly something else." He said, and got off of the balcony, closing the door behind himself.


	3. Father (Fem!Reader×Mammon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Murder, kind of implied necrophilia
> 
> Request by SaeChoi69 (that username tho 👌):  
> 1.Traumatize MC hate demons cuz one murderer her family in front of her and scared of males for abuse. (🤷 idk why I like mentality mess up characters) Mammon her first demon and protector just wanted her to smile. (Hurt/comfort)
> 
> I actuallt cried a lot while writing this lol  
> Even tho I argue with my own father a lot, I love him very much.

Murder is always a strange concept to you, for some reason.

We ought to take the life of someone away because we are angry at them for some reason, or we need them gone for the sake of a job. Sometimes, we kill people without knowing anyone. And sometimes, we turn into maniacs and do the deed for no reason at all. We do not know why we are afraid of death, or why a thing mysterious as "life" is clutched so dearly in our chests. But we still protect it at all costs, and punish people who takes it away. 

The funny thing is, even these cold blooded murderers have a sense of life, an instinct of being alive inside them, even though they took another one's away from them without hesitation. Could it be called hypocrisy? Or is it a simple curse (perhaps a blessing) all humans share? Do we loose our humanity the moment we raise the knife and slam it inside a person's chest? What if we had no choice but to commit the murder? And do we deserve punishment for it? Then we have a Raskolnikov kind of thing in our hands. Rather than the legal punishment (death, prison time, forced labour...), the REAL punishment we get comes from the psychological horror, remorse, or perhaps the fear that comes in the form of lack of remorse.

These kinds of thoughts have been appearing inside your head ever since that... man... shoot up your house with a huge pistol... Or a machine gun. You don't remember exactly, but does it make a difference? Your family is dead.

It all happened so quickly and all of a sudden. Your mother, father, and sister have been eating their dinner and you were listening to music from your desktop computer, it was a cover of one of your favorite songs. The thing you were drawing was a girl in comfy clothing with her phone in her hand, she had a lonely and bored expression on her face. Come to think of it, you still have that drawing. It had blood smudges on it now though... 

The reason you were upstairs was becsude you had an arguement with your father that evening. You ended up screaming at his face about how much you hated him and how much of a "moronic piece of shit" he was, before you bolted in your room and slammed the door behind you, knocking the painting on the right of your door to fall off. You didn't bother to pick it up, and swore to make your father and mother suffer for all the shit they did to you once you grew up. "I am going to make sure that they all die all alone in a retirement home! I hate them, they will pay! I'm gonna become a stripper and never call them again!" You angrily huff to yourself and comtinue your drawing.

That's exactly when it happened.

All of a sudden, you hear... more than seven, loud shots from a gun hitting your house, shattering the windows, and your sister's screams. You froze in place, as the reality slowly kicked in. Your chest felt cold and warm at the same time, the anxiety was too much. Your heart began to pound, and your hands trembled. You slowly got up and went downstairs to check what happened.

Your mother was cradiling the body of your father while your sister hugged your mother, while a man in a black mask and a black sweater stood by the window. He slowly got inside, still holding his gun. You tremble and quickly hide yourself behind the door, peeking inside. You had your phone with you, but you can't make a call without making too much noise. You try to keep your breathing steady and clutch your phone, waiting for the man to leave. He targeted your dad, right? Why wasn't he leaving?

"Why are you doing this!?" You hear your sister scream. She was 17 at the time, 3 years older than you. "What is your problem!? Leave us alone, please!"

"I will. Once that slut learns to love me." He says and points the gun at your sister, he shots 4 times at his chest and head. Without even being able to scream, your sister flops on the ground, a poodle of blood leaving her head and staining her clothes. Your mind goes blank as your mother screams and tries to hold your sister, everything looked to be in slow-motion. You were terrified to the bone, it felt like something was squeezing your throat. Your fingers trembled, your eyes directly looked at your dead sister's corpse. All of a sudden, you feel like throwing up,.

You were met with the instinct of being alive for the first time there.

Everything happened in slow motion after. A black outline covered your vision, making you unable to focus at anyone but that man. The man slowly pulls the trigger at your mother this time, you forgot how many times he pulled it already. After making sure she was dead, he dragged her dead body with her to a place you didn't know. 

Everything that happened afterwards was a blur, it was as if you were drunk. You stumble your way towards your neighbours, well, more like they do that after they heard the shots and the elderly woman and hsu husband that lives next door quickly breaks down your door to check up on you. As the woman holds you and drags you away from there, the last thing you remember of your family is their dead bodies and the pitiful look on the old man's eyes directed at you.

In the end, they couldn't find your mother, or the man that made you suffer your whole life-time. Justice wasn't served. You felt guilty for being relieved that you were upstairs that night, which added just more to your pain.

You were just a 14 year old girl. You wanted to become a comic book artist when you grew up. You wanted to get recognized... You wanted to share your successes and celebrate them with your family, and you wanted to hug them tight in their last moments with you. But you couldn't. You couldn't even apologize to your father for calling him all those things he didn't deserve. You felt guilty... So guilty for being the only one left. What was god trying to tell you with these? Did... did he even exist? Was he even at your side anymore? 

Funny. You doubted the being you were supposed to believe the strongest when you were in time of need and trouble. Instead, you only felt bitterness and pain. You only felt fear. Once a happy, regular teenager with dreams, turned into an adult full of trust issues and an unnatural amount of fear for men. Once a kid with a happy family, now a filthy orphan... 

\---

"...What do you want?" You bitterly snap at the tan man with snow white hair as he made himself comfortable on your bed with snacks on your bed. You wanted to shoo him away, you wanted to stay away from him as much as possible. He should've got the hint that you weren't a person to touch and talk to so casually after you did everything to keep an at least 4 step distance between yourself and his other brothers. Was he seriously this stupid? 

"Well, a birdie told me that my human has been havin' a little attidute towards anyone around her. Asmo wouldn't stop buggin' me and offered me 10,000 grimm to get it outta you, so here I am. Come on, open up and make it easier for everyone." He casually says and rolls around in his bed, as you look at him with a shocked look over your face. You didn't expected this asshole to care about your well being other than his fear of Lucifer as a cause. You KNEW that. Then why did it still hurt? 

He was the first demon you had a pact with, it was hard enough as it is for you talk to them in the first place. You avert your eyes immediately, not wanting to look at him any longer and opened the door to your room, standing besides it. "...Get out." You say, already trembling. Your voice was a little shaky, much to your distaste, but you had to work with it.

"Huh? What're you sayin'?" He asks, a little stunned at the sudden change in your behaviour.

"I said get the fuck out." You say, a little louder this time. You were tired with this. Tired with this bullshit of an exchange program, tired with Diavolo's shitty face that would be complete with a big and red clown nose like his hair, Lucifer's threats, knowing that no one would care if you were dead or not if it weren't for the exchange program, knowing that you were completely alone in this world... Mammon's behaviour was just rude. He came over here to talk about your problems only when he was offered money. And he was going to tell all of it to Asmodeus after. You clench your fist and grip the door handle tighter, giving him the nastiest look you've ever given to anyone else in your life.

"Wh- Why? What did I do?" Mammon rose up on the bed and stared at you with wide open eyes. "You have no business speakin' like that to the Great Mammon! Come on, just sit down!"

"I am not going to repeat myself again after this." Your jaw clenches. "Get. THE FUCK OUT. Of my room. THIS INSTANT."

"O-Oi... You're gonna get Lucifer in, stop yellin'..." Mammon gets up and slowly comez over to your side, a little hesitant. Funny, he had the audacity to be like this after commiting that dick move like it was completely nothing. 

"Fine. FINE!" You yell and slam your door, making Mammon flinch a little before pushing him back on the bec with the little courage you have left. You stay far from him, close to the door as much as possible. You hear a knock on the door, and then Lucifer'a concerned... Concerned? Haha! You chuckle to yourself after hearing his voice.

"MC? Is everything alright there, or did you slam the door for no reason?"

"FUCK OFF!" You scream and slam your fist back at the door at him, despite of knowing that Lucifer could easily break it down. You wait 2, anxiety filled minutes before hearing Lucifer sigh and get away slowly. You let out a shaky breath and cover your face with your hands, getting your bangs between your hair. You stand like that for a while before turning to look up at him, who is strangely scared of you. "Good." You think. "At least he is feeling a small percentage of the fear I feel all the time."

"...What would you do if I tell you that the reason why I act like a piece of shit to everyone in here is because I fear men, Mammon?" You smile, but keep the frown on your face, as if you are mocking him. "What would you do? Take advantage of it? Tell it to everyone else, that the stuck up and outrageoushuman of this exchange program actually fears people masculinity?"

"I..." Mammon's eyes holds a strange sympathy towards you, he sounds heart broken, it was clear that he had no idea what to say, or do go make this situation better. You slowly fe your self control dissappear with each silent second that was passing. "You fear us?" He manages to say and sinks back on the bed, fiddling with his fingers.

"Hah... Maybe fear isn't the right word." You say quietly. "Maybe it ks just hatred, or a lack of trust... Countless men has ruined my life. From killing my entire family in front of me because one of them desired my mother in a sick, twisted way, to.." You scrunch your face in disgust when you remember what happened at the orphanage you stayed at. "...to harrasing me when I was only 15. To destroying my school life and reputation, to almost beating me to death at a random elevator at my work when, because I refused to have sex with him when I had a late-night shift. No, no, I don't fear men. I despise them. I don't trust them with anything." You ran your hands through your hair again. 

"What would you do if I told you all these things happened to me, Mammon? Would you still run up to Asmodeus and "spill all the tea" to get that ten thousand...? I get get feeling that you would. You are the Avatar of Greed after all, you would do anything for money. Even expose this poor, poor human's secrets that she held for the past decade." You smile bitterly this time, letting your depressive aura take over the room and suffocate anything unwanted in there. Your utopia. "Hm? Mammon? Why aren't you answering me?"

"You're..." He said and swallowed to hide his cracking voice, more confident this time. "You're wrong."

"How so? Wouldn't you be passing on that free money? All you have to do is spill everything to Asmo, and the money would be yours." You say one more time. You didn't know why, but you enjoyed the hurt expression on his face more than anything. Maybe it was because Mammon was so easy to decieve and usually believed everything anyone told him, just like how you were when that disgusting owner of the orphanage deceived you when he lured you to his office. 

"I would never expose the secrets of my favorite human." He calmly says with a genuine expression and gets up from the bed, slowly walking to you. You crawl away from him as much as possible when that same survival instinct came over you. Your breathing quickened and your hands went cold, much like that day. You wondered if you went too far with your words, you forgot that he was the second most powerful demon in the realm. He could put an end to your miserable life the moment he wished to. He could, but he didn't. "I may be a demon but I ain't fuckin' evil." He said and crouched down by your side when you finally teached to the corner of your room, a trembling and fearful mess by now. 

"...Look, hum- MC." He spoke with seriousness in his voice, as he grabbed your shoulders. You flinched, it has been a while ever since another man had touched you. You look up at him with fear in your eyes, begging him to back away and just leave you alone. But he had no intention of doing so. "I... I may be the stupidest one outta my brothers. I... I lied to you. Asmodeus never offered grimm to me, like hell he would do that. I just wanted to talk to you. And that was the first excuse I've come up with..." He blushed in shame and lowered his head, leaning it agganist your shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." You couldn't believe your ears, your eyes widened in shock. "I hurt ya, really bad this time... Can... Can you forgive me? I promise I'll be sure to make up with you. Just- Just trust me, please... I thought it was a petty thing ya know, maybe it had something to do with us bein' demons and all that, but... I would'a never imagined that you went through all that shit... I'm sorry, I really am."

You clench your jaw again and hold your breath to keep yourself from crying. Was Mammon worth all the emotions you had kept inside you all this time? Was Mammon, a demon on top of being a man, worth everything you held dear to yourself? Was he the right person, would he betray your trust? You feel the exhaustion you felt up until now strike back again, but it wasn't a fatigue that came from dealing with all your emotions. It was the type of fatigue that made you want to give up on this hatred and just live on a normal life, the most annoying one. 

After much debate and hesitation inside your chest, your mind finally short circulates and you wrap your arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him closer and putting one hand between his snow white locks. Your face twists into a really ugly one as you start crying on him, holding onto him like he was the savior or some shit. And he hold you closely, so dearly like you were so important to him. Like if he let you go, you would perish. You missed proper touch for so long, you missed your father so much. And Mammon had the exact energy of him. Mammon had the same goofy personality like him. You searched for your father for so long, or at least a man that could replace him. 

With every guy you dated, you've became friends with, or you simply talked with, you searched for the man that would pet you in the head when you drew a picture of him, despite of how ugly it was. You searched for the man that would throw you inside the pool as a game and get happy just by hearing your excited screams during your family vacation. You searched for the man that loved you unconditionally, despite of how much of an asshole you were.

You've alwaus searched for the man you couldn't say sorry to.

"Have I finally found him?" You ask to yourself as you mumble whispers of "I'm sorry" to his hair all over again, in between sobs and shaky breaths. "Dad, I'm so sorry... I love you, dad... Please...! Come back..." You take a moment to take a deeo breath. "At least, come back for a minute! So I can say sorry...! Please..."  
Mammon was fine with all of this, but you didn't know that. Mammon was fine with you loving and embracing him as a father figure. He didn't love you because he wanted to keep you to himself. 

Mammon loved you because you were you. And he wanted to protect you for the rest of your short life. Even if you never saw him as a love intrest, he would always be by your side, ready to pat your back and give you the support you needed, give you a shadow to rest under in a hot weather like a big, tall pine tree. "I will always be there." He thought to himself as he shed small, unnoticed tears to your chest as he hugged you. "Always."


	4. Anime Films Are The Best (Leviathan×Gender-Neutral Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by seokcafe:  
> im a simple person... anything that has to do with gamer boy leviathan, i will love with all my heart :”)
> 
> (bonus if levi and mc are both an awkward mess)

"So... Levi." You call out to your boyfriend, who was busy reading a manga at the moment while you laid down on his chest. Though you noticed the small blush on his face, you didn't say anything about it and just hugged him, listening to his hearbeat. It was calming in a cold day like this, where you two had nothing to do when RAD was closed down because of the heavy blizzard that hit the city. Not like Levi even went out that often in the first place, but he tagged along with you sometimes. You knew Levi had a "mild" case of social anxiety, so you never forced him to go with you. But he had to go there when there was a test, or he simply wanted to spend time with you.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever watched a Ghibli Studios film?" You ask, closing your eyes at the sound of his heartbeat.   
"Haha! I am the OG Ghibli fan!" He chuckes and flis the page of his manga, mocking you for even asking a question like that. His chest vibrates while he laughed, which sent cute tingles down your spine. 

Everyone has seen the girl on the cover of Spirited Away in some shape or form. You remember seeing her on the cover of a book titled "The Match Seller" when you were young, maybe in elemantary school. You never read that book, but the girl in the title still stood inside your head. So when you saw Spirited Away on the internet last year, you decided to give a shot and watch it... You cried quite a lot. Then you did the mistake of watching The Grave Of The Fireflies while you were sad. A part of your soul was crushed that day and your eyes hurt a lot from crying.

"What's your favorite movie out of them?"

"Spirited Away, duh."

"How about Howl's Moving Castle? My Neighbour Totoro? Kiki's Delivery Service? Ponyo?"

"I love all of them, but Spirited Away hits differently. It's also the first one I watched... Heh, looking back now, I kinda miss those days. I revisited the movies a few weeks ago."

"Don't tell me you binge watched every single movie." 

"I did." He says and ignores your sigh, flipping the page again. 

"Hey, put the manga aside and talk to me." You say as you snatch the book from his hands and close it, putting it aside. Levi sighs but doesn't complain, you get closer to him and put your face between his neck and shoulder, taking his scent deeply. You smile at how his heart rate changes in a matter of seconds, and put one hand on his chest. Levi holds you back and pulls you to himself closer, putting his chin on your head. "D... Don't do cute stuff like this all of a sudden... It's too much for my yucky otaku heart..."

"Nothing about you is yucky." You say confidently and bury your face in his white sweater with the words "OPPAI" written on it. Even though it looked a bit weird, it was extremely soft. You stroke his indigo blue hair and run your nails through it, feeling him slowly turn into putty in your arms. "What is your favorite part?"

"...On what?" He says sleepily. You try to move around a little to get comfortable, but his arms were preventing you from doing that. Levi could stay inside all day, and magically have abs and strong arms. You were a little jealous of him for that, and he could probably sense it, but you wouldn't admit it.

"Spirited Away."

"Hm..." He says and thinks about it for a while. "The movie itself is about making friendships in an unfamiliar place, while still feeling a longing for your family and trying to get back to them... Heh, it's a lot like your situation."

"Except an evil woman called Yubaba doesn't take my name away." You smile at Levi's comparison. It was honestly really similar to the plot of the movie.

"Yubaba could be Lucifer."

"Thank you for putting that cursed image inside my head." He laughs when you say that and continues.

"My favorite part is the soundtracks... And the scene where Chihiro runs down those stairs for the first time, plus the part where Zeniba takes her in."

"Zeniba?"

"Yubaba's twin, don't you remember?"

"Oh..." You say, getting ger image inside your head. You loved that character as well, it reminded you of your grandma. "I remember now... What's your favorite sountrack then?"

"Always With Me."

"Oh my god... Not One Summer's Day? Really?"

"Shut up, Always With Me has a completely different vibe than One Summer's Day!" You lightly punch Levi's arm at that and chuckle at his excited tone. "Why though?" You ask. "One Summer's Day feels like the time when I was innocent, you know, it brings flashbacks about a specific summer day, it's named like that for a reason... The summer when I was all alone in my parent's house because they had to work. It was the best summer ever."

"Well, Always With Me is about life and sorrow, and how me move on from it. I feel like a kid whenever I listen to it. Back when Lucifer and us were really close you know... Celestial Realm and stuff..." He says quietly towards the end, holding you a bit tighter. You put a supporting hand on his back, reassuring that Lucifer was always there for them without using any words. "Though I don't mind staying here as well..." He finally says. "With you, I mean."

"You..." You feel your eyes tear up a little at his words, and you lean back to look at him. "You caught me off guard with that now... It's not fair at all."   
"A-Am I not allowed to tell the truth?" He says and quickly pulls your head back to his chest to prevent from seeing the huge blush on his face. Even though his voice was a little shaky and he sounded awkward, you knew that his words were genuine. "Life and... and normies not so bad when you're around... So, thank you for chosing me when you could be happy with my other brothers as well." 

You cup his face and plant a small kiss on his lips, a very soft one, but passionate enough to leave him breatheless. Levi still tasted like the lemon soda he just drank, the one you both loved. Your love was just like the bubbles of that soda, it multiplies, pops, and forms again. Once they are all gone, all it takes to reform them once again is shaking the bottle. And even if you no longer shake the bottle, your love would stay there in form of tiny bubbles that are scattered all around the soda inside there. 

Levi hums to the kiss and holds you by your waist, leaning on slightly and taking the lead. A kiss full of innocent love and affection was what he needed the most... You were just two stupid people in love, but completely different from each other. And somehow, you two found each other as if a red string was wrapped around both of your fingers from the moment you were born. You feel warm when his hands go upwards, to your back and runs small circles. In exchange, you stroke his cheeks, letting him go quietly. Once you two were parted, you look in his orange eyes and give a small, adoring smile.

"...You taste like lemon soda, but your eyes look like orange candies. You know, like one of those ones wrapped in tiny plastic wrappers." You say, gazing in his eyes more.

"W-Well..." He says, building up his courage. "Y... You look sweeter than any candy to me. I mean it."

"God damn it..." Your smile grows, your cheeks get warmer after that. You lower your head and lean your forehead agganist his chest, hugging him even tighter. "I love you so much, Levi..."

"I love you too..." He smiles, putting a kiss on top of your head.


	5. Sometimes Rain Makes People Horny (Solomon×Asmodeus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Nuca;  
> Could you please write Asmo x solomon, any genre would be fine lol
> 
> First NSFW fic in this book owo

"Why are you waiting here?" Solomon says as he gazes down at his demon friend, who's been standing under the entrance of the huge school building, wondering what to do. It was raining heavily, the sound of the rain drops hitting the concrete steps of the campus created a loud "shaaaa..." sound, making it a little heard to hear each other. Rain in devildom came rarely, but when it did, it would usually leave a huge damage. The climate of this place was very inconsistent. One day, it would be very hot and make everyone suffer, and the other day it would be cloudy and cold, enough to make someone shiver in their thick wool coat.

As Solomon was wondering the climate change at Earth effected all three realms, his boyfriend responded. He looked gorgeous even when the weather was this windy and cold, the yellow fluorescent lighting of the school building lit up the back of his head and stylish, yet useless coat. Then again, Asmodeus looked gorgeous everyday, but there were times when he was imperfect as well. Like all people, he would get sick, his digestive system would make him suffer for a few days after he ate spicy food, his hair would get messy after he woke up, his skin would get oily every now and then. But Asmodeus knew how to fix himself quickly, so no one would notice.

No one except Solomon.

"I don't have an umbrella, lost it this morning. So I was thinking about charming a random boy and take theirs." He says, sighing. His voice sounded very un-dramatic, less melodic today. It was obvious something was holding him down. "...Do you have one?"

"I do." Solomon says, clutching his small, foldable and blue umbrella. He bought it from a random hardware store years ago, but it was still in perfect condition. Except it was a little rusty from here and there, but he didn't even touched anywhere near them. Asmodeus gave him an expectant look and his eyes drifted between his face and the umbrella, waiting for him to offer sharing it. Solomon, however, didn't to anything and just stared at the storm ahead of them.

"...I hope you don't think my umbrella would survive this storm." He says and looks back at him, smiling quietly. Asmodeus looked at him closely. Solomon was an eye candy sometimes, but today he definitely looked weird, dressed in all black and brown. Though these colours looked amazing on literally anyone, it looked especially wonderful on him. Then his eyes went back to his face, giving one of his regular smiles. With all the years he spent with Solomon, he learned to read them by how wide they there, how wide his eyes were, the posture of his cheeks, his brows... No one could understand what Solomon's intentions were.

No one except Asmodeus.

"What did I even expect... Who WOULDN't want to share an umbrella with ME?" Asmodeus huffs at Solomon's "rudeness" while Solomon just shrugs and looks at the weather again. The cold and wet weather was making his nose and hands hurt from the cold. He put the umbrella under his shoulder and blowed on his hands, rubbing them together. "...I guess we are stuck here now." Asmodeus mumbles. "There is no way I am going under there. I don't want to risk getting my hair wet."

Then, Solomon opens up his umbrella aftet unclasping the fabric string surrounding it and pushing the button on it. The umbrella was pretty small. "I never said I wouldn't try to use that umbrella." Solomon said and reached out to Asmodeus after he made sure his hands were warm. Asmodeus stared at him in surprise. "What are you doing?" He asks, awkwardly staring at his hand.

"You were the one that insisted on being more open to the public. Is there anything more natural than holding hands with your boyfriend?" Solomon raises his brow, holding the umbrella over his head. "Or do you not want to?"

"I- This was your plan!? Solomon, did you take my umbrella!?"

"The pink one?"

"DID YOU!?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Solomon winks and gets Asmodeus' cold hand in his, squeezing it lightly and pulling him to himself. "Come on, stay close. Don't want you to get your precious hair wet. Or get your make-up all blurry." Asmodeus looks at him in horror and quickly sticks to his side when an ugly image of himself appears in his mind. While Solomon is holding the umbrella, Asmodeus wraps his hand around Solomon's arm. They were standing really close, that he could feel Solomon's warmness through his clothes. He could also feel Solomon's stiff arm muscles. The sorcerer had a really nice body after all.

"Let's go... Purgatory Hall or House Of Lamentation?"

"...House of Lamentation." Asmodeus says and smiles, putting his head on Solomon's shoulder. He couldn't see his face, but Asmodeus could feel Solomon's gaze on him. "How about spending the night with us? I won't accept "no" as an answer."

"Then what is the point of asking me?" Solomon asks, half chuckling. 

"Shut up and walk."

"I can always leave you alone in here."

"The entire school will call you a dick for a whole month if you do that."

"Don't they already do though?" Solomon asked as if it was a fact and continued walking. The sound of the rain hitting the umbrella, the splashing water that stained their shoes and pants as they walked through the water puddles, the cold wind that made their bodies shiver, and the warmth that came from both of them, accompanied by the lights shining from the square windows and signs of the nearby buldings created a somewhat peaceful atmosphere as the two walked together. "...This is nice." Asmodeus thought, smiling when he remembered how shocked and jealous some students were when they saw them together.

Everyone knew Asmodeus was a PDA guy and he had a bad habit of clinging onto people he liked, including Solomon, but Solomon wasn't known for his touchiness. He would often shift uncomfortably or reject ASMODEUS, the former jewel of heavens. Though that happened when they were friends with benefits. Oh, and that whole F.W.B thing was there because Solomon had a pact with Asmodeus... They were a new couple, and Solomon didn't really wanted the whole world to know. But Asmodeus was dying to tell everyone about how sexy his boyfriend was.

But there was at least a certain amount of respect between them, so Asmodeus kept his mouth shut. Solomon was happy that he didn't have to give a command to the Avatar of Spreading Gossip in a topic like this. Naturally, no one knew that Asmodeus had a relationship with the sorcerer and no one suspected a thing. So when everyone saw them like that, they were pretty shocked because Asmodeus did everything he could to make it obvious that, yes, he was in fact in a relationship with him.

The weather got darker and darker with each step, since they left the main campus and the town behind. "You need to put street lamps in here." Solomon says, flashing his phone light at the darkness. It didn't do much, unfortunately. "There are, actually... They could be somewhere there?" Asmo points at somewhere ahead of them.

"You don't sound too sure." Solomon comments and looks around. "...I can't see the house from here."

"You can't? How? It's pretty big."

"Don't ask me..." Solomon's phone rang after that, showing a message from the Devildom Government Official Website. Solomon clicked on it and waited for it to load. The website red and white website led to a notice about the power outage in the whole capital city, due to a major technical issue, and power won't be given until tomorrow afternoon. 

"...Great." Asmodeus says as he stares at Solomon's phone, sighing. "How do we find our way back?"

"Well, I can see the vending machine close to your home, so we shouldn't be that far... Don't tell me you are afraid of the dark." Solomon smirks, the way the phone's light shone on his face made Asmodeus feel a bit weird, Solomon looked both intimidating and laid-back at the same time. Asmodeus looked up at his face a bit longer before an idea hit his already perverted thoughts. Smirking back, slowly pressing his body agganist him. 

"I am not, since I use the lack of light to my advantage most of the time..."

"If you do that, I'll drop the umbrella." Solomon says, as if he is unfazed but there was a small, really tiny hitch in his beath when Asmodeus did that. "Do you really care about getting wet at this point?" Asmodeus asks and pushes Solomon to the nearest tree, smiling, quiet literally, devilishly at him. Running a hand on his toned chest, Asmodeus slowly gor the umbrella out of his hand and closed it throwing it on the ground "I know you don't."

"Asmodeus, don't play this game with me." Solomon says, giving Asmodeus' hips a sharp squeeze. Asmodeus shivers at the touch but doesn't give up, burying his face on Solomon's neck. The unzips Solomon's coat and pulls the collar of his black top down, leaving small kisses there before sucking right on his pulse. His hands pull his top up and explore his well sculpted body without pulling it completely up. Solomon shivers at his cold hands and Asmodeus feels his muscles clench a little. The tree they were standing under luckily covered them up and shielded them from the rain, though small droplets hit them every so then. 

"...Do you really want to do this outside? It won't be that enjoyable." Solomon huffs and makes his voice sound normal as possible. He didn't know why, but a simple touch from the Avatar of Lust is enough to make him feel aroused. Though he hid it very well. He wasn't an exception from how Asmodeus' touches felt good, (un)fortunately. With a small redness over his cheeks, he lets his hands travel go Asmodeus' back, then his ass. 

The jacket he wore was a short one, it ended right above his waist. Asmodeus also wore the tightest oair of pants he could find in his drawer that day, and Solomon, being the ass guy that he is, tried his hardest to stop himself from staring at them al day. He knew Asmodeus was testing his patience, and he wasn't going to let him win easily.

"Sweetie, I did it at the counter of Hell's Kitchen during a party. What are you talking about?"

"Well, that settles it. I'm never going to there again..." He lets out a barely audible gasp when he feels Asmodeus' hips grinding agganist him, with his knee right between his thighs. Getting courage from his reaction, he rubs his knee over Solomon's crotch. Solomon grabs his ass with two hands and presses him agganist himself without a warning, chuckling at Asmodeus' low moan. "Really... You are such a trouble to ne around. Though my days are never boring."

"Asshole..." Asmodeus' smirk grows wider as he grinds himself agganist him even more, trying to get a reaction from him. When Solomon does the same and draws a choked moan out of him when he massages his soft buttocks, Asmodeus decides to switch tactics and play dirty. He slides his shirt under his shirt once again and starts to play with and rub his nipples. Solomon was surprisingly sensitive there.

"Hhn-! Shit..." Solomon puts his forehead on Asmodeus' shoulders when he does that. His hands were so cold, yet they left a burning sensation with each of his touches. He refused to give up this easily, so taking advantage of his position, he undid Asmodeus' belt and unzipped his pants, sticking his hands under them. He felt Asmodeus flinch when he did that.

He slowly ran circles in his hands and squeezed the area right under his ass. Getting a hiss from him, Solomon slid his fingers inside his underwear and teased him. He rubbed his throbbing and loose rim, finally getting the loud and frustrated moan he wanted from him. He drew his hands back and put them on the tree, feeling the scratchy texture under his palms.

Asmodeus growls and frowns at him, angry for leaving him hanging like that. "Why you... You think you can win?" He says and clenches his jaw at the smug expression on his face. Oh, he couldn't wait to ruin it once they went to home. But a little teasing for now wouldn't hurt, right? 

Asmodeus gets on his knees under Solomon's smirk, pitying at the perfectly good pair or pants he had. It was going to get all dusty and muddy now. He undid Solomon's belt and tried to ignore his own screaming body, an angry desire filled his eyes. He pulled the pair of pants along with his underwear to his ankles, revealing countless pact marks he had on his perfectly sculpted thighs and calves, up to his ankles. Revealing his red and fully-hard erection with a small dribble of pre-cum at the tip, he looks up at him.

"You know, they say the bigger someone's dick gets, the more stupid they are. Yours is a good 8 inches."

"Are you implying yours is small?" Solomon lifts his brow up, smiling. Asmodeus grits his teeth, he hated whenever Solomon's used his own words agganist himself. First of all, he took pride in his own body. And for the Avatar of Lust, getting that kind of insult was unacceptable. He palmed the hard and decently thick cock, stroking it while thumbing the tip, running it through his shaft. Solomon throws his head back and lets out a sigh.

"I barely touched you, isn't it too early to be like that?" He asks, mocking him with the venom on his tone. Just as Solomon opened his mouth to speak, he opened his mouth and took the tip inside, making Solomon choke on his words. He licks it from the base to tip, massaging his balls ever so often. He gives a few kitten licks to the tip before taking ig inside his mouth again.

Asmodeus was, no doubt, the best blow-job giver in all three realms. Anyone who managed to shove their dicks down this beast's throat was the luckiest person in the world, as they would feel pleasure like their never did before. Of course, Asmodeus had very high standarts for that. Only people who were worthy in his eyes deserved this kind ot treatment. And this human, who managed to piss him off with just a few words, definetly deserved it.

"You dirty, dirty little shit..." Solomon breathily laughs, running a hand through his own hair. "Do you really think trying to catch me off guard would work?" Asmodeus lets go of his member with a small pop, a string of salavia connected them. "Cute." Solomon thought as he looked at his already-swollen lips. "Have you ever thought about the concept of putting that mouth of yours to better use, instead of saying stupid shit?" And goes straight back to business without waiting a response, making Solomon laugh once again.

"Maybe next time..." He says, and grunts when Asmodeus goes deeper on his cock, slowly feeling the tip hitting his throat. He relaxes his jaw and lets his salavia run down his chin, not bothering to wipe it off and takes the remaining inches in his mouth as a whole, deepthroating it without a problem. He gagged a little, feeling the urge to let it out and cough, but he resisted it. He felt his nose hitting Solomon's balls, it sent violent shivers down his spine. Taking them to his hands, he squeezed them a few times.

He felt Solomon's hands on his hair, gripping it tightly, almost pulling it. Solomon let out a shaky breath, waiting for Asmodeus to make his next move. As Asmodeus slowly pulled back and breathed in a little, he pulled him by his hair and slammed his cock right back in, getting a few chokes from him. He felt his hands gripping onto his thighs, as Asmodeus moaned on his cock. Asmodeus felt his eyes water as he struggled to breathe, but the whole process made him even more excited. He forgot all about his revenge and teasing when Solomon did that.

As Solomon began thrusting inside his mouth, his eyes went upwards painfully, trying to look at him. He saw Solomon's face twisting in pleasure, as a few incoherent words left his mouth. His pants became faster along with his thrusts, focused completely on the pleasure Asmodeus gave him. "Pretty." Asmodeus thought and let him do as he pleased, just this this one time.

"Fuck... Fuck...!" Solomon thrusted inside one last time and Asmodeus felt a familiar warmness trickling down his throat, he felt Solomon's leg muscles tremble and clench for a while. After a while, Solomon pulled out and wiped himself and Asmodeus' mouth eith the tissues inside his pocket, packing everything back inside his pants. He kneels down by his side and...

Hugs him.  
Tightly.

"...We just face-fucked and now you hug me? Really?" Asmodeus chuckled and hugged him back, sighing. He Stoll felt needy, a lot. The presence of his rock-hard dick and throbbing hole made him shift and pant, he needed to let everything out soon. He wasn't known for his patience in sex after all. "Shut up." Solomon says. "I did that without a warning, so think of this as an apology."  
"Wow, very thoughtful of you." He teased him, though Solomon knew appreciated the gesture, as Asmodeus slowly wrapped his arms around him back. 

They stay like that for a while, occasionally feeling the rain drops hitting them. Asmodeus' daze slowly disappears and Solomon's after-orgasm softness leaves, making them let go of each other and get up. Solomon takes the umbrella back and waves it around, getting rid of the mud on it. 

"Want me to open up the umbrella again?"

"How about shower sex? We would have an excuse to use my new bath bombs." Asmodeus smiles with a horny look in his eyes, pointing at his raging erection. "You still have a thing to take care of down here.

"Fine then. Don't blame me if you catch a cold though." Solomon says and takes off his own long coat that extended down to his knees, then gave it to Asmodeus. "Here, wear this. I don't want anyone to see my boyfriend with an erection."

"Haha~ Are you afraid that they would think you aren't taking care of me properly?" Asmodeus says in his old cheery voice, taking off his own, throwing it to Solomon. Then he takes Solomon's coat and wraps tbe quality material around himself. As much as it wasn't his own style, it felt warm and secure.

"You could put it like that. I intend to take care of you very well tonight, ahuvati."


	6. * How tf did a kidfic turn into a philosophical debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Angenou;  
> Idk if it'll spark inspiration for you, but I've been playing around with a gen/platonic kidfic idea whose spell requires them to either indulge in or resist their sin to regain their natural form. Myself I can't find a way that feels satisfying to write it, but I figured I'd lob it at you and see if anything sticks. It feels like an idea with so much potential, but I used to be a nanny, so I have a certain fondness for kidfics. Feel free to take it if you like it.

"....MC, why are there nine... crying children inside the kitchen?" Barbatos asks, at the verge of breaking down completely and rapturing time with himself.

"Remember the instant pudding Luke attempted to make?"

"Yes?"

"Well, apperently he actually bought the wrong box that caused all the brothers to turn into kids. The effects should wear off in an hour with the small potion it comes with, I mean it said ANTIDOTE on it so technically it should work like that, but..."

"...Don't tell me Beelzebub drank all of it."

You stay silent before a muffled "He did." comes out of your mouth.

\---

Okay, the whole thing wasn't this eaay to explain, and it didn't happen this fast. Luke was over at the bigass castle of Diavolo's along with everyone, and offered to make the most pudding ever made in a single day in Devildom's history. And since he was the youngest in the group, everyone decided to go with his stupid little plan. Now, you wouldn't expect the crown prince of Devildom to eat instant pudding when his butler, who was the best chef in all three realms, was there. But for the sake of not breaking a child's heart and maybe sparking a small sympahty towards demons in him, Diavolo agreed as well. Besides, cheap food tasted like the most delicious thing in the world in some cases. Just like Mammon's noodles.

Why was the whole group even at Diavolo's "house"? Simple, social isolation and distancing. The corona hit Devildom as well, from one of the witches that visited the human realm brought the virus back with her. No one knew how many people got sick, so people were told to stay inside at all costs unless it was something important. Like shopping. Was buying tens and TENS of instant pudding important? It is now. Anyway, Diavolo offered everyone to stay inside his castle to be more comfortable and treat them right away if they started to show signs of the sickness, so here you were, stuck at the castle you saw at Disney's intro when you were little, having the absolute time of your life.

...Yeah, there wasn't a single night where you slept peacefully so far. Luckily, you were told to stay with Simeon and Satan, two of the most understanding and quiet people in the group. Satan was kind enough to put a silencing spell on the walls and the door and Simeon sealed the door to keep the "uninvited guests" out. There were only two possible outcomes to this shit, 1) Sex, 2) Murder...

Or a 3rd possible outcome in which everyone sleeps peacefully.

You, Luke, and Simeon decide to do the shopping that day since Simeon didn't trust tou with hanging out with a child (even though he didn't say ig out loud, it was obvious from the worried look in his eyes). And he was right with that. The last time you hung out with Luke, you forgot him at the parking lot of the huge shopping center over at the central street of Devildom. There was also another time when you spoiled him by doing whatever he wanted for a whole 3 weeks, and Luke became an insufferable brat during that time. Simeon deadass put him over his lap and spanked him until he apologized.

He also gave you a good lecture on... child care. Yeah, YOU, of all people.

"(...)Look, a spoiled child is your worst nightmare when it comes to children. They would just want more and more and more, then throw a tantrum at the first thing you decline, much like Mammon. Don't tell him that though... You need to be more careful in the future."

"Hey quick question, can a human have a kid from an angel? Biological or just adoption."

"Uh... I don't think they can."

"We won't have to deal with all that then."

"I guess so... Wait what?"

"Hee-hoo."

"MC, don't walk off like that, what did that mean? MC!"

Anyway, he tagged along with you two, and you three decided to go the closest supermarket to buy the stuff you need. But it turns out, all of the shit they had was written in a completely in a different language that you've never seen in your entire life. Each stroke had very sharp ends and each letter just looked like a monster to you. You later learned that Devildom had recently (5 decades) got english as a secondary language in an attempt to communicate with humans better. 

But the problem is;  
None of you knew how to read it. So you had to use your eyesight and common sense to figure out what is what.

"...So, this has a chocolate on the cover, and it looks creamy. I guess this is the pudding?" Simeon asks as he takes one box from the counter, staring at it quietly. He looked at the backside of it, trying to make sense of what was written in there by looking at the english words written on it, but it was no use. Sighing, he puts the box back.

"Wanna know what else is chocolate coloured and creamy?" You say, catching his attention. Simeon looks at you with a concerned look over his eyes and attempts to speak, but you interrupt him, licking your lips as your eyes scan over his body. Was it lowkey sexual harrasment? ...Maybe. "Those delicious, eye catching tits of your-"

"MC, Simeon, have you find what we're looking for? I have no luck so far..." Luke calls out to you from the next isle, you quickly shut up and purse your lips. Giving a small wink to the Simeon, who was giving you an unnapproving gaze at that moment, you speak back at Luke. "Nah, we haven't yet. Keep looking."

"Ugh, I didn't expect it to be this hard! It's just a simple box!" You hear the child mutter from the other isle, and chuckle at him. He was always the same, young and yappy. You were jealous of him when you saw how his responsibilities was less than yours, but you could see why. Though it still hurt to know that a being much stronger than you got less things to do on his list. Anyway, you sigh, and look around some more before you find what you were looking for. 

And buy the store's entire stock. Fast forward to the exact moment where we left off... There, in the entrance of the kitchen, stood a terrified Barbatos, an intrested Solomon... and the rest were children, except Luke. The ones who actually ate the pudding. Including Diavolo and Simeon, but the spell decided to change it's way of functioning on Luke, given the fact that he was already a child. So instead of sinkikg even more, he turned into an adult.

In short; You were fucked.

"...So, what do we do?" You ask and look down when you feel something stepping on your foot. It was Belphie who decided to use your legs and feet as a cushion to sleep on. You look down at the boy and immedietly feel a somewhat parental instinc take over you. You get the sleepy child in your arms and look at him, smiling eith wide eyes at the butler and the shady wizard. "...Yo, is it possible to get attracted to a kid that's not yours?" You question, trying your hardest not to scream when the kid Belphegor yawns and clings onto your shirt. 

"I guess it is." Solomon shrugs and looks down at the rest. "It's a simple transformation spell. The effects will last about a month... I guess you've found yourself a pretty nice way of entertainment for the whole week."

"No, you didn't." Barbatos quickly intervenes, he looked oddly traumatized, white as a sheet. Though he did keep his façade together to some extent. "I am not allowing 10 children to run loose inside this castle when all the servants are gone."

"C'mon Barb, what are we gonna do for a whole month if we are not dealing with these kids?" You say, ignoring Solomon's snort and "Barb?" in a questioning tone. "Besides, it would be an exprience for all of us."

"...You wouldn't understand." He finally sighs and crosses his arms. "My lord is... a complete nightmare to be around, ever since he was a child. His tantrums could be heard from all realms, causing earthquakes, avalanches, and all kinds of other disasters. We can't afford to deal with something like that again..." His face shifts into an agitated one. "The nights I spent in my lord's room, fully awake, making sure that he wouldn't cry and have all his needs in check... being responsible for the lives of millions, it was a disgusting exprience." 

"...You sure you ain't exaggerating?" You ask, half-smirking, but that smirk falls when Barbatos gives you a nasty glare. "If you are so keen on creating realm-wide disasters that could lead to political scandles during this national emergency, then I'd suggest you to come and spend a night with he at the dungeons. We can easily fix this attitude that way." He says in a threatening tone, gripping his own arms tighter.

"Sheesh." You say, rocking Belphegor back and forth as the other brothers bickered in the background and Simeon just sat there cluelessly, with an adult Luke, who just watched the entire show unfold with confused eyes. "Uh... What happened?" He asks in a deep voice, giving you a small shock. Homies, is it weird to say that you find an angel's face attractive when he actually has the face and personality of a kid but he accidently shapeshifted into an adult?

"...Who're you?" Baby Lucifer asks, staring at Diavolo with a huge intrest.

"I'm Diavolo, and my dad knows god!" Baby Diavolo says happily and claps his hands together.

"Well... My father IS god. How about that?" Baby Lucifer smiles smugly, putting a hand over his chest. "So, I'm MORE better than you." Your brain hurted when he formed that sentence like that.

"Whoaaa..." Simeon cuts in, suddenly intrested in the conversation. "Really? Your dad is god?"

"He is! He always speaks to Luci tho..." Mammon throws his arms around Lucifer and causes him to fall down, hitting his arm on the chair harshly. The eldest's smug face quickly changes as a silence takes over the room. Noticing this, baby Levi looks over their way with concern. "...Is Luci hurt?" He asks in a cute tone while his brother, Asmodeus, clings to him, trying to squeeze some compliments out of him while he was at it. Beelzebub was already busy, searching for food in the kitchen.

"...Lucifer, are you alright?" You ask hesitantly, when you notice the huge tears on his face when he notices the red bruise on his own small arm. Lucifer looks up at you, then back at his arm. "Mammoooooooon!!!" He suddenly stands up and throws himself on top of him, pulling his hair while Mammon screams and tries to pull him off of himself. He pushes Lucifer by his cheek and tries to kick him, but his short legs don't really reach far.

"YOU DID THIS TO MY ARM!"

"OW! Luci, stop! Ow, ow, ow!"

"Shouldn't you try and intervene...?" The A D U L T Luke asks, an awkward frown over his face. 

"I would, but it's fun to watch a kiddy fight sometimes." Solomon shrugs, getting a hum of agreement from Barbatos and you. Belphegor, still magically sleeping in your arms, also agrees with yet another yawn.

"Leviiii!! Pay attention to me, am I pretty!?" Asmodeus tugs on Leviathan's sleeve, desperately trying to get his attention. "I'm pretty right? I'm beautiful, just like a princess in a prince outfit!"

"No! Now leave me alone, Asmo!"

"Bel... Belphie? Where are you...?" Beelzebub looks around after he is finished with the remaining pudding on the table. Still having the brown stains of it on his cheeks, gets up from the table and takes a few steps, before crouching on the ground and starting to cry.

Solomon and you exchange awkward looks at each other, and then back at Barbatos, who seems to be having a mini staring contest with Satan from across the room. Satan blinks once and when he notices that he in fact, lost, he loses his shit and beginds to kick his foot on the ground and scream angrily, throwing himself on the ground and punching the floor. "I DON'T WANNA LOOSE! I DON'T WANNA! AAAAH! I WANNA WIN, WIN, WIN!" 

Getting slightly uneasy with all the noise, Simeon begins tearing up as well, wiping his eyes with his small hands while sniffing. Luke, having no idea what to do, puts a small hand on his head and strokes his hair, while Diavolo is having fun watching every one lose their shit over simple things.  
This was going to be a very strange month...

\---

Quick recap on what happened in the first week, written on a small chart that's been sticked on the fridge with small, letter shaped magnets (each day had a different hand writing, the first one being an elegant cursive written in a green ink);

Monday =>  
Mammon (somehow) snuck inside the liquor cabinet and shattered 8 bottles, got scared, then cried for 2 hours. He is now banned from exploring anywhere without myself, Solomon, or MC with him. (MC, DO NOT go along with his plans. PLEASE.)  
Lord Diavolo found an inappropriate magazine in Asmodeus' room and he keeps asking on what it was, refering to the woman in the bikini in the cover.  
Leviathan wore a huge blanket on his shoulders and painted it with alcohol markers, pretending to be the protagonist of some random "anime" he watched last night. He snuck up on Simeon in the middle of the night and scared him, causing him to scream loudly and make Belphegor cry. [(A small note is written at the side of this paragraph in white ink; I am honestly jealous of his vocal cords. Did he drank a bowl of raw eggs or something?)]  
Satan smashed the painting of Lord Diavolo's grandmother because "the stupid woman wouldn't stop looking at him". He will pay for his sin.

Tuesday (written in black ink and comic sans as font, for some reason)=>  
So a certain mf called Lucifer decided that his bed was "too standart for his liking" and refused to sleep on it. So I made him sleep on the floor.  
Luke spent way too much time on the bathroom today. I have no idea what he was doing and idgaf but i thought that might be a thing worth to write in here [(The entire text has a scribble drawn in green ink with a small note; "That is none of our concern :)")]  
Asmo tried to use Levi's crayons as make-up, little shit looked so ugly. So when i tried to wipe it off (it was harmful for his skin anyway), he started crying.  
I wouldn't let Simeon electrocute himself with a fork and the electric plug in our room, so now I am the asshole. He won't stop whining and avoiding me. Whenever I try to talk to him, he hugs his puppy pillow and sit down, facing the other way. I'm sad :(

Wednesday (written in white ink and a standart hand writing)=>  
The twins of light and darkness struck today, the two almost smashed one of my most prized possessions; The urn I stole from Asmodeus' room last year. So I decided to take a petty revenge and put extra spice in their food. [(A green note is written next to this paragraph: So that's why they started to cry when they tasted the food I made?)]  
Satan found MC's toy guitar and cut the strings of it, tied them together, tied a small stuffed mouse at the end of it, and attempted to play with his kitty pillow.  
Lord Diavolo almost cried today when he realized that pushing Mammon off of the couch and expect Levi to catch him was a bad idea, but when he saw Lucifer laughing at him, he laughed too... ^^  
Lucifer punched Satan because "Satan was ugly" and that escalated into a fight between them that resulted in both of them falling off of the stairs. Luckily I managed to catch both of them, but now I have scratch marks in my hands.

Thursday=>  
Lucifer and Satan are taller, and their words are a bit more clear now. Satan figured out how to read and found MC's notebook with the title "Curse Words in Seven Different Languages" while he was supposed to be asleep. He then yelled "くたばれ" (Kutabare/F*ck you) to a random person walking by. Next thing we know, our windows are smashed.  
Levi had a stressful breakdown when he learned that the actor that sang "We Are Number One" in a children's TV show has passed away. He turned into his demon form halfway and almost killed Beelzebub, who was just a bystander.  
Asmodeus tried to pull Luke's pants down and see his "trouser snake" because "he didn't know if he had one". Luke then smacked him with a ruler and Asmodeus started to cry.  
Lord Diavolo and Simeon painted the walls of my room with acrylic paint and now it won't come off :) [(There is a note written in black ink: "Do not get mad at my bois >:(" )]

Friday =>  
Surprisingly, nothing happened. Everyone either slept for the entire day *lazy shits*, or played games quietly. Though Belphegor and Beel seem to be more aware of what we are talking about and their baby teeth are falling. They was in a lot of pain, so I gave both of them honey. It worked, but now the entire fucking jar of honey is gone. God damn it. [(A note written in white ink; "Didn't know you could be a responsible person *v*")]

Saturday =>  
Asmodeus complained about why no one held his hand or hugged him while he slept, like the man he saw on a M rated romance movie (I have no idea how he watched it in the first place. It must be around the time when Barbatos left the computer open and forgot to close it afterwards). I watched the scene, and it was the clip of some random actor and a blonde woman adult stuff together.  
Mammon ate Beel's pudding and almost got his eyes gouged out with a spoon.  
Lord Diavolo hit his head under the table during dinner when he tried to get his dropped spoon. Turns out ther was a nail sticking out from under the table, so he is wounded :/  
Lucifer dropped an entire tray of cookies he made by looking through Barbatos' recipie books IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT and almost burnt the house down. After much pressuring and questioning, he finally said that he wanted to make them as an apology to Mammon for smacking him with a 1,548 pages long book after Mammon stole some of his stuff. Mammon has a huge bruise on his forehead, but I'm sure he appreciated the gesture.

Sunday =>  
Simeon insisted on visiting a church and looked at me with a horrified face after I told him there were no churches in Devildom. Luke was pretty sad as well, but at least he didn't threw a fit and cried until he fell asleep on the corner.  
Satan is usually be the calmest when he is around animals, except today, he almost killed a bird by cutting off it's wings because "it was trying to run away from him". I saved the bird and gave him the proper punishment, but not without a kick to my left eye.  
We mesured everyone today. Everyone got taller and heavier, their baby teeth are gone and their adult teeth are growing, and all look to be around 9-10 year-old children (Except Luke. He is getting shorter and he is starting to look younger). We are not sure if the spell is going away by itself, or if this is the result of something else. But regardless, it works out in our favor.

\---

"So... Luke." You say, approaching the boy that was currently busy reading a book to his tiny friend on his lap. He surprisingly helped you all out during this whole thing, though he didn't remember what really happened. He wasn't the best person to look after children, as be almost dropped Belphegor while he slept on his arms when he tried to put him to the couch, but he hung out with Simeon really well. Simeon was honestly the purest child ever. He was respectful, he called you "mommy" or "daddy" on accident a couple of times depending on the way you spoke, and he even painted a picture for you. It was a stick figure of you, holding a colourful book while everyone else circled you. 

"Am I telling a story here?" You ask, grinning ear to ear.

"Y... Yeah..." Simeon says, looking down. You could see the redness of his ears from here. "I... I thought you looked pretty when you told stories, so I put a lot of effort in it. Y-Your hair is... really pretty..." He says and clapses his hands together behind his back, looking up at you and kicking the nonexistent rocks on his feet. He smiles shyly while his sparkly blue eyes shined with hope and expectation. "Do you like it?"

"I LOVE it." You say and cover your face with one of your hands, hugging the drawing with the other one. You were so TOUCHED. Your heart was pounding with joy. How could a kid be this cute? It should be illegal to be this cute! "Bad Simeon, bad!" You think and get on one knee, holding out your arms to him. "Come here, boy. Let me give you a hug."

"Okay~" He says and wraps his arms around you softly, putting his forehead on your shoulder. You hug back, petting his soft and slightly longer hair. You smile when he says something about how nice your clothes smell, he realy reminded you of the children you used to look after during the time you worked as a babysitter. If only all children were this polite and sweet... 

"Yes?" Luke answers and puts his finger on where he left off on the book, looking up at you. "Have you gotten shorter?" The face he makes when you said that causes you to smile and roll your eyes. He looked flabbergasted at your assumption. He finally got to become an ADULT, a TALL, STRONG man. And he was getting shorter? Really? "Wh- Where did that came from?" He frowns, putting his chin on Simeon's head as Simeon touched the pages of the book with intrest, trying to figure out what was written on there. 

"Well, you could reach to the plates on the highest shelf a day ago, but now you can't." You say and shrug. "And it's been barely a week. Is the spell already dissappearing?"

"I... I don't know, ask Solomon or something."

"I already asked him, but he just told me to figure it out on my own. That rat bastard..."

"Bastard is a no-no word, Simeon." Luke says when Simeon looks up at him in confusion. The child nods and goes back to flipping the pages, a childish wonder on his face. He probably thought; "If it's a no-no word then why are they saying it?"  
Luke sighed and looked back at you. "I haven't exprienced anything weird so far, but... Well, angels are born to resist temptation. I noticed that I got taller each time I indulged in something, and got shorter each time I resisted it. Maybe that's why?"

"Why haven't you told me sooner?" You asked in disbelief. "If that works with you, that should work for other brothers as well!"

"I am not sure they can resist temptation though. They are..." He pauses, then mutters out in a disgusted tone. "Demons."

"That part of you never changes, no matter how old you are huh..." You shake your head and leave the room, making your way towards the kitchen. Barbatos was busy making dinner that night, so he was likely there. You slowly creep up inside there, sighing. That alone catches his attention and he turns back at you, wondering what happened. "What is it?"

"Well..." You say and talk about the conversation between you and Luke for a while, as Barbatos peels the tomatoes on the counter. He always got rid of his gloves whenever he made food since one; it wasn't really sanitary and two; do you know how awkward it is to wear wet gloves? You look closely at his hands. They strangely looked warm and strong, his nails were a little stained from Asmodeus' nail polish adventures (he insisted on painting his nails into a dark green colour), but it wasn't much. Stains from nail polish wouldn't dissappear that easily, even if you wash your hands many times. It would go away on his own. 

Though the stains were there, they didn't make the beauty of his hands any less. Long fingers that were a little pinkish at the end, shaped nails, strong and muscly wirsts, the veins that popped out from the thin skin of the back of his hands, his knuckles... It was weird for you to watch his hands this closely, but it was one of the rare times he took off his gloves. So, like a opressed victorian maiden, you craved for any kind of exposed skin on this man. 

"If that is the case, it explains why everyone is growing up, instead of becoming their original forms once again once the 1 month mark is over... This also means that they will be teenagers at some point."

"Oh no..." You say and sink back on the chair nearby. "Puberty is shit enough for humans, I still have mental scars from that time. I can't imagine demons..."

"While Lord Diavolo was just an avarage teen that behaved most of the time, it will be intresting to see what the brothers are like. And the angels of course." Barbatos says and puts begins dicing the tomatoes on the cutting board with his sharp knife. "It won't be pleasant, that is all I can say."

"Why not use your power or some shit? You know, just to see what is ahead of us."

"I'm afraid I can't just use it as I please. I only use it on extreme situations."

"The next ruler of Devildom is a literal child, Barbatos."

"That is why I am dealing with important matters on the days you and Solomon look after the children." He turns to look at you, pointing the knife at you slowly as if he is pointing at you with his finger. "Playing with time is a dangerous thing, MC. If you do not handle it with care, you have the risk of getting stuck between timelines, or rapturing it..." He lowers the knife and continues his cutting, dealing with the green peppers he got on the table now. "With great power, comes great responsibility. If I throw my knife at you and hang you on the wall on your forehead, like a piece of paper with a thumbtack, you will be dead in this timeline forever. But if I save you on another one, you will live until you die eventually. That would lead to different events in different timelines, creating parallel universes and I cannot afford that. So I will have to erase this one along with everyone else in it, and live in the other one."

"So that would make you the only person that knows what happened on the previous timeline, causing you to obtain information that you shouldn't have." You say and feel the gears on your head slowly burning. "Do you do this all the time?"

"...That alone, is an information you shouldn't have." You couldn't see his face, but you were sure Barbatos was smiling. The sound of his knife piercing through the vegetables and hitting the board quietly made you fall in a daze, as he continued to prepare dinner. You think more and more on the matter, and eventually come into one conclusion. "What is the point of being able to control timelines, if all timelines are the same?"

"We can debate on this on another time. It is a highly philosophical thing and it would take hours to explain... You sure you want to commit to that?" He asks as he wipes a small tear off of his cheek, the result of cutting the onions. His voice came out a little weird, it was obvious he was trying to refrain from sniffling with you right there. You also felt your eyes burn and rub them a little, opening and closing them back.

"...I guess not." You say and shrug.


	7. At Last (Solomon×Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of softstarlight: henlo! can i request for a solomon x fem!reader? They were both close-knit childhood friends and suddenly one had to move away. They lost communication over the years and were only reunited when they're summoned in devildom for the exchange program. Thank you very much! ( ＾◡＾)っ ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki-doki! The - first requests are done♡ request more lmao
> 
> Comment if you catched the Your Name reference ;)

Solomon was a man that reincarnated so many times. Each time in a different name, a different gender, and a different race, and a different family. He exprienced tragic deaths of loved ones, sour friendships, terrible harships with enemies, and of course, his own death. It reached to a point that he couldn't even care if he died or not, since he was going to get reincarnated again and live yet another life. So he didn't needed to have and close friends, unless it gained him something in some way. He couldn't care less if his family died tragically, since he knew that they were just people that played a part in his reincarnation. This didn't, however, mean he didn't have that same childhood innocence over and over again. He didn't remember his previous lives in his childhood years and acted like a normal human child, but he would have flashbacks ever so often. 

At least he thought so, until he made a close friend in his childhood years. Yes, a close friend. If he focused hard enough, he could make the overall appearance of her out inside his mind and actually remember how he met him. He was in kindegarten, sitting behind a hazelnut tree during recess, drawing something on the ground... It was a dog, if he remembered correctly. He was drawing the dog he wanted to adopt from the shelter, but his family didn't allow it. This happened happened either in late 90's or early 2000's. 

A girl with short hair, who was younger than him, came to his side all of a sudden and sat down in front of him on her knees. They both wore the same light blue sweater as a part of their uniform, with the kindergarten's emblem stiched to it. While he wore a light grey pair of pants, the girl wore a bright red skirt that ended right on her knees. "She looked like a traffic lamp." He thought and smiled. "What are you drawing?" The girl asked, intrested in what he was doing.

He looked up at him with confusion for a moment, before lowering his head and continuing his masterpiece, drawn on the soil with a tree branch. The weather was cloudy that day, but he still remembered how the girl shined like the sunlight. "...The dog I wanna adopt. But my mommy says we can't get him."

"You like dogs?" The girl's eyes lit up. 

"I do."

"Yaay! I do too! I have a dog, it's tiny and her name is Loaf. I wanted to name her like that because be looks like a loaf whenever she lays down... Wanna pet her later?"

"At your home?"

The girl nods excitedly.

"But... But my mommy won't allow it. She doesn't want me to talk to girls."

"Well, your mommy is stupid then."

"Hey!" He huffs and crosses his arms. "...She bakes nice cookies, okay?

"Oh, okay then." The girl's smile comes back. She gets closer to his side, causing the drawing to get a little smudgy with her tiny hands and knees. "What's your name? You're pretty." He looks up at her in shock for a moment before averting his eyes and turning his head away, to hide the small blush on his cheeks. No one has called him pretty before. "...So... Solomon." He says and holds out his hand in a gentlemanly way, like his father whenever he introduces himself to someone. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." The girl shakes his hand with both of her hands and gives him the biggest smile. "Wanna be friends?"

"Yeah..." He smiled sweetly and let go of her hand. "I wanna."

"Okay! From now on, you are my friend. My name is..."

This was as far as he could remember. He didn't remember her name unfortunately, but he did remember the time he spent with her. How nicr she was towards him, how intrested he was in his magic once they grew older.and started elementary school, how she promised to not tell anyone, how much she liked different hair ties and decorations, the times when she convinced him to tie his hair into pigtails, the time when she won the sports competition in volleyball with him, the time when they went to middle school together and still had strong ties to each other, despite of being in different classes... 

Solomon loved her. Both as a platonic lover, and a friend.  
She was the first person to embrace his true nature instead of making rude and religious comments about his abilities, or just ignoring him to stay out of business. The way she talked about what happened in her class that made her piss her pants from laughing, the times when she would buy his favorite snack on her way to his class, how they would both study on a topic they both sucked and then give up on it, failing miserably on the tests the other day...

"Hey, do you think you would still talk to me if I was far away?" She asked one day, all of a sudden as they waited for the the bus to their homes. The middle school they went to was far away from their homes, so they used the same bus station together. The setting sun had painted her in beautiful shades of yellow and orange, and her eyes seemed especially full of fire that day. Solomon lived enough to know that that fire wasn't because she was ambitious on something or was happy, no. That fire was right on her heart, and it reflected on her eyes. The sound of the wind, rustling the wind mixed with the clingd and drings of a bike's bell that passed away them, along with the iddle chatter of the ghosts around them. She didn't look at her when he muttered these words and clutched the bag on her shoulders tightly.

"...Where did that came from?" He asked. He was taller than her now, her hands were smaller compared to his. His beard was slowly forming and his adam's apple was becoming more clear each day, as his leg and arm muscles were getting stronger. He wondered if she would feel safe in his arms, if she would think he was strong. Did she see him as an attractive boy? He also noticed changes in her. He didnt want to comment on her body, he wasn't like the perverted boys in his class, but he would admit that his crush had a nice face and... shoulders. Yeah, shoulders. His eyes did NOT went down and stared at her butt when she walked by. No sir. He quickly dismissed these thoughts and sighed. 

He put a hand over her shoulder and felt her leaning on the touch. She finally looked up at him and smiled. Resentment and sadness was the main emotion in that smile, an expression be had never seen her do before. He hated it. He liked her when she laughed at stupid things like a cat pouncing straight at a door, or an old lady dropping her basket full of apples or something. He hated it wheneber she cried, tears didn't suit her at all. His heart would ache for her, and he would wipe those tears away, and hug her until she felt better... Though as much as he hated those moments, a part of him would also be glad that she was vulnerable around him.

"We are moving to another country tomorrow morning... I won't be here anymore."

Those words shattered his heart that day, all he could do was to slowly pull his hand away and look down. An awkward, uncomfortable silence filled both of them. They didn't have phones, so they couldn't contact each other. Solomon highly doubted that his mother or father had any contact info on her parents. The ride back to home went quiet, they both went off at the same stop and stood there for a while. This stop was right next to a huge hill of sweet peas, in many different colours and sizes. Her favorite flowers... The flowers she liked to pet like a stray cat everytime they came over this stop.

These flowers, were too, slowly withering away. Just like the life in her voice as she said goodbye and walked away. 

Solomon clenched his fist and called out to her. No, he wasn't going to accept a good-bye like this. Not after all those years. He threw his own bag on the floor and ran after her, he threw his arms around him when she turned around in surprise. He looked down upon her, deep into her eyes, and muttered out the words be always wanted to...

Was what he wanted to do.  
But no.  
He was too much of a coward to do so. He just watched the person that gave him love and life, walk away with slumped shoulders and a tired posture. He would never forget that red backpack with the puma design on it. He would never forget that... that beautiful smile.

\---

Solomon walked with certainty and excitement on the halls, each step creating a good clink on the marble floor. He was curious as to what kind of person this new human was. What were they like? Were they the type to be easily decieved, or did they have a brain? Did they smile a lot, or were they stoic? Did they knew the dangers they were in, or were they completely oblivious to their surroundings? He got notified by a demon he had a pact with that they spotted the human at the hallway, to their classes and decided to walk there. First impressions were important after all.

"Hey, you." He calls out to a human girl. It was obvious that she was a human, she lacked any magic and her soul shined brightly, unlike all these pesky demons around her. "Familiar." Solomon thought, though he didn't know what it was about the girl that gave him a wave of nostalgia. The girl slowly turned around, revealing the colourful headband that was made out of many colourful sweet peas. Her bright red skirt -she had probably convinced Diavolo to let her wear that- that exposed her slender, porcelain doll like legs and thighs. The way her hair dangled in the air like the rustling leaves of a hazelnut tree, and the way her eyes burned with the same fire he remembered so long ago. Everything happened in slow motion. Solomon felt his eyes widening and saw her expression change into a one of surprise as well.

He slowly took a step at her, analyzing her face and trying to remember who she was. Was she...? No, she couldn't be. There was just no way she would be here. The girl turned around entirely and revealed a... woman. Instead of the young girl he used to know. Her neck was longer and her face shape was less child-like, along with the rest of her body. Her wide hips, her plump and red lips, her soft breasts and her thin, slightly bony hands... She looked so familiar, yet so different. Solomon felt a violent wave of emotions shake him up to his core, as he looked closely at the woman before him. Longing, love, pain, the feelings he buried inside of his soul after that departure, the feeling that he thought he forgot, hit him like a ton of bricks. He stumbled forwards at the same time with the girl.  
Then he remembered.

"H...Have me met somewhere before?" He asks, in a silent hope that this is, in fact her.

"I... I want to ask the same question." The woman replies, her voice sending shivers down Solomon. It was like a bucket of boiling water, poured down from his neck. "...Solomon?" She asks, pulling her bangs out of her face. 

"...MC?"


	8. Eyes Of Love (Lucifer×Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for JAMI:  
> My second request. Could you do a Lucifer x Fem Reader? Where Reader is playing the piano while singing in the middle of the night because she can't sleep and Lucifer hears her in the music room.
> 
> Reader is singing Looking Through the Eyes of Love by Melissa Manchester (One of my favorite love songs)

Lucifer's sleep schedule wasn't the best, even though he hated to admit it. He only had two alarms on his phone, one for waking up, and one for going back to bed. He would usually turn off the second one when he was working on his tasks, but he never find it in himself to actually delete the alarm for good. Breaking unhealthy habits were hard, and as a result, he felt his eyes were heavier than usual that night. His focus kept on shifting to other things and his vision got blury, and even though he tried to understand what was written on the paper, he couldn't. He read the same paragraph countless times, but it was just getting nowehere. He sighed, his study in the library wasn't even close to a restroom unfortunately. The closest restroom was right next to the kitchen, for some reason. 

He groaned on his seat and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't going to walk all the way there while he had this many things to do, just because his lack of sleep was effecting him. His stubborn pride wasn't allowing it. But he wasn't going anywhere either, the stupid paragraph wasn't making any sense in his head. At this rate, he was going to waste his limited time. Running his hands over his face, he sighed once again. Is this what his brothers felt like when they studied for finals? Is this what student depression felt like? Regardless, he wasn't helping his own situation unless he actually did something about his drowsiness. So ue slowly got up and streched, walking towards the closest restroom to splash water of his face.

It was really quiet in the whole house. Picking up his D.D.D, he looked at the clock. "2:16 AM huh..." He muttered and continued walking, closing the library doors behind him softly. Even though the house was giant and no one could hear the sound of a door being closed from their rooms, he was still cautious to be quiet as possible. Cautious of what though? His shadow? Maybe one of his brothers trying to sneak out? Maybe a demon magically passed the barrier at the door? He had no idea. Being overly paranoid wasn't his thing, but when the usual chaotic atmosphere of the house was completely gone and he had to use his phone's flashlight to see his way, it was anxiety introducing and he was pretty sleepy. 

He opened the door slowly and went inside the restroom when he arrived there, locking it behind him as quietly as possible. The door handle was a little rusty and it creaked whenever you opened it, he had to change the door handle soon. Pushing his wavy bangs out of the way with a pink hair clip he found next to the sink, he put his phone in his pocket and opened the sink and felt his hands hurt by how cold the water was. He almost felt... pathetic with himself. He didn't know why, but a melancholy caused by loneliness and the dark corridors of the house that were only lit up with his phone or the moonlight, struck him all of a sudden. And the cold water emphisized on this feeling even more. He sighed for the umpteenth time that night and splashed his face with it. Why did a simple thing like cold water made him feel like that? Maybe he just wasn't satisfied with his lif desicions overall.

Funny, isn't it? The Avatar of Pride, REGRETTING some things he'd done a long time ago. What happened to him this night? Was it him being sick of all these tasks and exaggerating every little thing he exprienced? Or were these his real feelings? Was he stuck at 99 for so long that the cold water that came in contact with his skin and face, and the reflection of his face -tired, sad, impatient, sick, along with two huge purple bags under his eyes with yellow-ish spots close to his tearducts in the mirror- the thing that made him reach the 100? At least he felt a bit more awake now, he wiped his face with a towel and put his phone back into his pocket and took the hairclip out of his hair, putting it where he found it. As he opened the door to go back to bus study, he heard something weird.

"...Is this music?" He said to himself and got out of the restroom, not bothering to close the door behind him. He listened to it closely, the faint noises of the piano keys were coming from the music room of the house. It wasn't Devildom music, that one was just pure chaos and terror. Just like how the general public liked kt. Nor it belonged to Celestial Realm. This kind of music would never be approved there. So it had to be human music, as it was the most diverse and complex one. There were 8 billion people in that tiny planet, Heaven and Hell was MUCH bigger than that. There were more angels and demons than humans, yet most angels and demons shared the same culture and opinions in their own realms. Whenever humans got bored, they made up a new ideology, a new opinion.  
Anyway, Lucifer's head wasn't going to take all these thoughts in at once. For now, he had to find whoever is playing this music and tell them to go to bed. It was 2 AM for fuck's sake.  
Who plays music at 2 AM? 

He slowly climbed the stairs and made his way to the music room, trying to figure out what type of music this was at the same time. It sounded oddly sad and hopeful at the same time. He soon stood right in front of the room, a small light peeking out under the door to the dark hallway. Lucifer slowly opened the door to not to startle whoever person was on the other side and cause a scene, though he made sure to look disapproving and angry as possible. They had a test tomorrow afternoon, each of his brothers and the exchange student needed proper sleep. Not that he had any hope in most of them, but that was just what a big brother should do.

The angry look in his scarlet eyes softened a little when he saw their exchange student in there, sitting by the piano. She did not seem to notice him, as she was looking at the keys. Hands still on them, with tempestuous, soulful eyes. She seemed to be thinking about something deeply in a complete daze. Lucifer wanted to stay there and enjoy her beauty, as if she was sculpted out of mud, not marble, and bathed in the sun. Crumbling and melting at the first rain... Because that was just how her beauty was. She was a human, a being with a short life span. He didn't think that her beauty would dissappear because she would get old someday, no. But her beauty would completely dissappear from this world once her soul finds a place at the Celestial Realm. 

Lucifer slowly made his way towards her, and touched her shoulder. Softly, but enough to let her know that he was in charge here and she was in trouble. The woman jumped a little and looked up at him with wide eyes, but quickly calmed down and sighed, as if seeing his face was enough to irritate her. Lucifer was confused at the reaction, she was supposed to look down in confusion and fear, not knowing what to do for upsetting the Avatar of Pride, the sadistic first born. Instead, she was now immune to his scoldings and even physical punishments. Almost as if she just wanted to get this exchange program over with and go back to her own realm. So she wouldn't have to see his face and talk to him for the rest of her short life.

It hurt Lucifer.  
Possibly a lot.  
Of course, realizing that the person you love, you care about deeply, wants to get rid of you as soon as possible.  
Maybe he was just overanalyzing everything, maybe she was just trying to hide her embarrassment from being seen so vulnerable in front of Lucifer. Or maybe, she was just in a bad mood. But the irritating urge inside Lucifer still annoyed him. Even if the last one was the case, she had no business having this attidute towards him...  
Haaa....  
Having this pride was just... Tiring. He wanted to give up on it, it hurt a lot to mutter words he would regret and feel things he would get upset over. But the pride kept on coming back. He just wished he could delete himself like a computer file sometimes. With no pain, as if he never existed.

"...How much of it did you hear?" She asks and closes the lid of the keyboard with a small clink, interrupting his thoughts. 

"I've been listening to it for 7 minutes now." Lucifer says after checking his pocket watch and frowns. "Now, may I ask what you are doing here when you have a test tomorrow?"

"It's human history, mainly chapter three and four, from slavery all around the world and how it staeted. Stuff I've been thought in 8th grade... So I decided to come here when I couldn't sleep."

"Are you telling me that you are risking ruining the reputation of the program and belittling the hardworl the proffesors have put in this year's lesson program, just because you were thought these things more than 8 years ago?" He says and tightens his grip on her shoulder. To his surprise, a look of anger and diagust covers her eyes. Quite bold for a mere human.

"...Lucifer." She says in a strict tone, close to his own. "Yesterday was the 5th aniverdary of my partner's death. And I couldn't even mourn him properly, thanks to your 3 hour long lecture after dinner and LORD Diavolo's long speech." She says as if she is spitting venom with each word, getting more and more teary eyed. "It is not your job to tell me what to do with my time, as the only important thing is the result. Not the effort or the concern I put in it."

Lucifer was baffled, so much that he couldn't even answer for a second. A dead lover he had no idea of, the fact that her restlessness for the past few days was because of this, and the way she spoke back to him like she never did before. He quickly gains his composure and tries to calm down the rage building up in his throat. Rage at what though? Himself? Or her attitude? He held her by her elbows and pulled them up, enough for her eyes to be in the same height as him. She was scared, obviously. But he could tell that she didn't regret her words. "You, a mere human woman," he gritted his teeth. "won't speak to me like that."

"...If so?" She questions in a cynical tone. "I respected your desicions, your allience with Diavolo, and your authority Lucifer. I know how much you've suffered. But that doesn't excuse your teenager like attitude, I am not your 7th grade teacher that you can snap at anytime because of your hormones or whatever." She felt her grip tightening at these words, if she pushed him enough, he would probably break her bones. But that didn't stop her from defending herself. She almost died 6 times already.  
And if she died now, so be it.

"Again, I respected your desicions. But given that those were stupid-ass ones, I chose to ignore them. What are you going to do? Kill me because I stayed up late? At least make my death worth it." She said and kicked the ground below her, her tip-toes barely touching the floor. She smiled at him quietly, a smile that hold many emotions. 

"...I know that you don't want to do this. Now, let me go." She said, activating the pact and forcing Lucifer to let his hands loose, taking a few steps back. He warned her not to use the pact so many times, but she did it this time. His pride was hurt, and his face twisting in pain and fury. He HATED being put on a leash. He, the AVATAR OF PRIDE, just took an order from a human. Out of his own will. 

"I know you don't like taking orders from me, because I am a human." She says and gets up, stopping by the door. "...But if you still think humans are... less valuable and doesn't deserve respect, or acknowledgement from demons, then what was the point of making a pact with me? What is the point of the exchange?" 

And with that, she closes the door behind herself, leaving the note and the lyric sheets on the piano.

Lucifer looks at his own hands for a moment and sighs, not wanting to think about what he just done. He destroyed his relationship with the one human he adored... and it was his own damn fault. Slumping back on the chair she was sitting a few minutes before. His eyes went to the sheets there and he picked one up. He at least wanted to know what she was playing, the song that caused all of this in the first place.

"Please don't let this feeling end, it might not come again.  
And I want to remember how it feels to touch you. How I feel so much, since I found you, looking through the eyes of love..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am forced to torture this man and act like a piece of shit to him in every fic I write im sorry-  
> Maybe i'll write a fluffy version of this later idk  
> Shoud i include my own one-shots as well?
> 
> Also have y'all ever thought about how Barbatos' symbolic animal is a bat and he doesn't have a bed in his room?  
> So...  
> Does he sleep upside doen while holding onto the ceiling with his legs?   
> I was writing a story that included him and his bedroom and this is the first thing that came to my mind


	9. An Egg (No Pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of XXJellyfishXX:  
> Hello! I have an idea featuring a female MC x all seven brothers (fluff/comedy) heheheh....
> 
> A female MC who wakes up to find a magical egg she somehow finds in her bed. The brothers and Diavolo eventually discovers the anonymity and everyone (including Solomon) wants her to get rid of it. But unfortunately for them and to Lucifer’s headache, MC quickly becomes attached to it, names it, and even defends it from harm. One day, after Mammon decides to tickle MC to the point she cries, the egg misunderstand the situation and suddenly hatched into a baby dragon, to “defend” MC. And of course, everyone reacts to MC’s baby dragon.
> 
> This idea been in my head for a long while and finally decided to share it. I think you would have fun writing this :)

Mornings in Devildom has to be the most depressing thing ever. Everyone is sleepy and quiet during this hour, except for some asshats who still haven't lost their will to live and energetic enough to scream and make loud jokes at 7:15 AM. This type of atmosphere is even more depressing than the time when your dad brought you to the mall for an event going on on Children's Day. The area was filled with overly energetic kids and depressed adults. It was especially bed when Leviathan dragged you to his room and gamed all night, not allowing you to sleep. So like a grumpy teenager, around 4:10 AM, you drag yourself to your bed and sleep for a while...

Until you feel something smooth and slightly cold on the palm of your hand.

Wondering what it is, you open up the flashlight of your phone and look at it. Your eyes widen at the sight of it, a rather large egg (the size of an adult cat) with blue spots all over it was chilling on your bed, under the comfort of your blankets. Your sleepiness is suddenly gone, as you get up on your bed to figure out why an egg was there in your room, and who left it in here. Getting up, you lock your door and turn on your lights to see if there is a note around you. You didn't bought it from anyone for a project or whatever fuckery Mammon wanted to commit, and you DEFINITELY didn't squeeze this big boy out of your ass. So why was it there? Surely, someone must've left it as a prank or something. 

Just then, a note catches your eye. It was a small note with a simple hand writing. "I am sorry, but I cannot look after him. I don't have the money or the right equipment for if. Please take care of him well. Goodbye."

You put the note down in a small sympathy for the egg. You sigh and get close to the egg cautiously, who knows what a random egg from Devildom could do to a human like you? You slowly put your hand on the egg and stroke the shell, and immedietly back away wheb you noticed that it moved slightly to your touch. "Oh for the love of Diavolo's holy titties... Are you kidding me?" You think out loud, straying further from the egg as much as possible. You look around and get the selfie stick you got from Asmodeus that was laying on the floor. Extending it as much as you could, you slowly get closer to the egg and poke it with the stick. 

The egg doesn't make a move, and just falls to it's side on the bed. You eye it suspiciously for a while. Was it safe to take it? Should you take a photo of it and you before you die? Maybe it'll make a legendary Devilgram caption. You take out your phone out and take a small selfie with the eg with a blank face, eyes over at the egg. You weren't going to post it, but you knew what you were going to write. "You wake up find this egg in your bed, wyd", or "Should i put it on the pan and cook it?", just to piss of some vegans that were following you. Apparently those exist in Devildom.

You look at the egg on the bed for a while and conclude that it isn't dangerous. It's just an egg, what could it do? Not like it's gonna hatch while you're sleeping. So you say "Fuck it" and lay down next to it, hiding it under your blankets. You could deal with hiding it later, for now this little guy deserved company. Maybe it got lonely too, who knows? It didn't ask to be an egg. What is egg? In order to understand the egg, you should first become the egg. So you curl up to a ball in the bed and close your eyes, the heaviness of the day drifting off of you.

\---

It's been a few weeks and so far, no one has noticed that you had a small friend next to you. It was really anxiety inducing to leave the house when there was someone at the halls, or when Cerberus was allowed to walk freely while everyone was at school in the halls. That giant dog could squish the little friend in one step, not like Cerberus was allowed in your room, but you knew he could. Without knowing it, you became attached to the little guy. You had a special corner for him under your bed, filled with a nest made from the clothes you didn't use. You would play your favorite songs to it quietly, you would tell stories to it under the excuse of "practicing my Devildom Language pronunciation", you would look up what kind of egg it was on Satan's books and what you would feed it once it hatched secretly... And you even named it.

"Benedict, I'm home..." You whisper as you enter your room and lock it behind you with a small click, smiling. Yes, out of every single you could choose, you picked Benedict. Because in your mind, a certain spot on the egg looked like Solomon's face and to be honest, Solomon looks like the type to be named "Benedict" from his mother. You give into a shit eating grin and get the egg under the bed slowly, petting it. The egg loved receiving eggs, it shook a little whenever you did that. You even spotted a small crack on it, you didn't drop it or put it down too harshly, or bumped into it. So... It must be a sign that the egg is slowly hatching. You don't touch there, and just leave it be. 

For now, the egg- Benedict was safe with you. You plant a kiss at the top of it and put it between your blankets, smiling at it. You take off your uniform and hang it back to your closet, then stretch your arms and arms, laying down next to it with only your tanktop and underwear. Was it inappropriate to be like this next to a child- Egg? Or was it not? Oh well, your father walked around in a tanktop and his underwear with plane drawings all over it your entire life and it wasn't weird. So...? Also the coolness of the bed felt so nice. So you smile in relaxation and let Benedict rest next to your head. 

You were just about to fall asleep when someone knocks at your door and you basically jump from the bed. "Who's it?" You ask, only to have your nightmare come true a couple seconds after. "It's me, Lucifer. I am doing an inspection." God damn it, was it SERIOUSLY the time for that!? You frown for a second in panic and then remember that you are in your underwear. So even if you said "I only have my underwear on, wait a second.", it wouldn't be a lie. Technically.

"I'm in my underwear, let me get something first." You say and quickly hide Benedict under the bed, getting a pair of grey sweatpants from the floor and put it on. You sigh one last time and go over to the door, unlocking it. And there it was, Lucifer's semi-suspicious, beautiful, slightly "Can I speak to the Chief Executive Officer?" looking face. He says nothing and steps inside, looking around. It was probably from all the traumatic shit you've gone through your childhood, but you couldn't stand any type of confrontation. You felt awkward and scared when someone looked over your shoulder to your phone, even if you did nothing weird. Or when someone wanted to see a piece of your writing and drawing. It was uncomfortable and filled you with anxiety, the fear of being judged, asked questions and confrontation was a really huge deal for you. And now, you were extremely nervous because you actually had something to hide this time. Lucifer would spank your ass with a belt (you really weren't into that kinda foreplay, instead it turned you off. If he went in balls deep, fully unlubed, it would be less awkward and painful.) if he found that egg.

All because of his strict "no pets allowed" policy. This stubborn man... 

Noticing your shifting and gulping, he looked over at you for a moment. "Why are you this nervous, are you hiding something?" You felt your lips slowly curving up, betraying you. It was like that each time, you were cursed with the ability of never being able to keep a straight face when you lied. You look away, the smile hurting your lips as you kept yourself from nervously laughing. "...Haha... I wonder..." You say, praying Mammon to bust in on you at this moment or something. That guy was always in the wrong place at the wrong time, why wasn't he at the right place at the right time for once?

"...MC." Lucifer crosses his arms in a serious posture. "Spill everything rigt now."

"Sooooo..." You say, knowing that Lucifer would get pissed more and more if you don't admit that you are keeping something from him. "This is it, this is as far as we go, my dear Benedict..." you say, looking down in shame. "So... I kinda found an egg in the middle of the night a few weeks ago. On my bed. I didn't want to give it away, so... It's chillin' under the bed now."  
"An egg?" Lucifer says and kneels down, looking down on the bed. Indeed, as you said, the egg was peacefully paying down between the nest made up from the clothes under there, as if mocking you. Lucifer slowly reached out and took Benedict out from the surprisingly with gentle hands, holding it. It was obvious that he didn't expected the egg to be this heavy. He got up and looked at it closely, then turned back at you.

"We are getting rid of this."

"...Excuse me?" You say with an angry tone. "No, we will not."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? This house has a strict no pets rule."

"Lucifer, that egg is like my son. It even has a name!"

"You named it?" Lucifer says, half chuckling. His face immedietly turned to it's usual blank one though. "MC, this is not a debate. We are getting rid of it right this instant."

"NO!" You yell at him and rush over to him, snatching it out of his hands. Hugging it tightly and closely, you press the egg agganist your chest and turn your back at him; who was a little startled by your sudden gesture. You didn't know what came over you, but you felt like a parent towards this egg. You spent many of your time on it, and it was finally hatching. You weren't going to let some random inspection take it away from you. "You will NOT treat Benedict like that! He deserves better, and he will stay here!"

"What's going on?" You hear Beel's voice as he enters the room with an hamburger in his hand, dumbbell on the other. Ironic combination, but the guy never gained any weight thanks to his intense workout session. He frowns at your agitated face and the egg in your hands. Belphie follows soon after, leaning to his twin. "You interrupted my sleep..."

"Beel! Belphie! Tell Lucifer to not take Benedict away please!" You say and point at the egg in your arms. "He is trying to take my child away!"

"Your child?" Beel asks while Belphie snorts at the name. As you turn back to fight with Lucifer again, you hear frantic footsteps and a shatter on the floor. Soon after an out of breath Mammon with disheveled clothes and messy hair sprints into your room at top speed. "What child!? MC, what's happenin'? When did you have a kid!? Who's it from!? Is it from me? It better be!"

"It's an egg, you moro- Wait what?" Satan asks and slowly walks over to the scene with his hands in his pockets with a shocked Levi. " 'It better be?' what are you talking about?" The jealous demon asks, already radiating a threatening energy. "U-uh..." Mammon stutters when you and Lucifer look up at him like Ryan Gosling, which I had no idea such person existed before I typed in "Iconic blank stares" to Google to find a reference because I am just that pathetic. As you try to remember the last time you had sex with this snow white haired demon (which was never), Beelzebub speaks up.

"Egg? Can we eat it?"

"NO! His name is Benedict!" You say and clutch the egg tighter on your tiddies. Hearing all the commotion, Asmodeus and his gang of "probably part-time strippers" (Simeon and Solomon) appears, with Asmodeus on the front, and a very confused Simeon with a smirking Solomon on his back.

"What's happening?"

"Where's Luke?" Beel looks around for the blonde boy but doesn't see a trace of him.

"He has a fever, so he is sleeping for now. Asmodeus called out to Solomon all of a sudden, and we both got teleported here. Thanks to a slip of of a certain someone." Simeon says with his usual smiling face, but with an accusing tone towards Solomon just shrugs, still having that stereotypical high pothead smile on his face.

"I just HAD to call you over here! Drama's going on you know!" Asmodeus fixes his hair before turning back to everyone. "So, is MC pregnant?"

"Hell no!" You say, stroking the egg with your thumb. "Look, Benedict is scared. He doesn't want to talk to anyone in here..."

"MC, we don't even know what animal's egg that is. It probably has a mother." Lucifer tries to take the egg away from you, but you turn your back at him and walk to the corner of the room. You knew you were being a brat (not in the sexual way, you horny fucks), but you really, REALLY did not want to give this poor thing away. 

"Nonsense. I am it's mom from now on, and I won't accept ant excuses."

Lucifer sighs at your stubbornness and turns to others. His eyes linger on Simeon first, asking for a little help from him. The angel was gifted with the ability to negotiate with people easily, thankfully. And at this point, he was just done and tired. He dodn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone. Especially not in front of Asmodeus and Solomon. His father knows what these two shady shitheads could do. Getting the message, Simeon turns to you and takes a small step at you.

"MC, will you listen to me?" He says gently and gets closer to you, softly putting a hand on your shoulder. You back away, not looking at anyone and keep your eyes at the corner where the two walls co-joined. Simeon smiled a little and kept his hand on your shoulder. "...Look, my little lamb-"

"YOUR little lamb!?" Mammon yells, getting a harsh smack from Leviathan and whispers of "shut up" from everyone in the room. Simeon shots him a terrifying look, a one of pure anger and wrath (an angel's wrath is something to be feared), for a second before turning back at you. "...Again, my little lamb... Consider Lucifer's reasoning and why the no pets allowed rule exists in the first place. He is just trying to make sure you don't get deeply attached to anything while you are here, because if you do, it will be harder for you to leave at the end of the year."

"What if I want to bring Benedict with me?" You ask, a little annoyed at Simeon for talking to you as if yoh were a child. But it was true, you were and are acting like a child at the moment.

"You can't." He says as if it's a fact. "It won't survive there. Don't you think Benedict will be better in here?"

Shit, he was slowly getting to you.

"...But I found him on my bed... Why would someone leave him here if they wanted it in the first place? How do we know if it has a mother or not? We don't even know what it is yet." 

"...Solomon, is it possible for a human to get attached to a being outside of their own species, like an offspring?" Satan asks with a ridiculing tone at your reasoning, while Solomon slowly nods. "Unfortunately. Humans get attached to anything that moves, makes a sound, small, and is in a slightly round shape."

"I know something like that, except it's not small." 

"Asmo, now is not the time for dick jokes. We've got girl in here."

"I see you've brought your fedora with you, Satan. So you would be fine if MC wasn't in here?" Belphie comments, his smirk growing wider. "Didn't know you were into that kinda thing."

"I will wring your fucking neck if you keep talking."

"Everyone, shut up." Lucifer says effectively, making everyone quiet down. As you clutch onto the egg even more. "...Who wants the egg-"

"BENEDICT."

"...Benedict to stay?" Lucifer speaks through a fake smile directed your way, as if saying "You are the whole fucking reason we are in this mess right now.", and he was kinda right. No one raises their hands, either because they were afraid of Lucifer, didn't want to participate in this, or just didn't want the egg to stay there. You give death glares to every single one in the room and storm off, Benedict still in your arms. Fine. If no one wanted it, then you were going to look after it by yourself. Or the worst case scenario, you were going to get rid of it yourself.

You make your way to the RAD campus, ignoring Lucifer's and the other brothers' calls to your way shake your head, wanting to be left alone. You look at the egg in pity and hug it closely again, keeping it warm in the cool evening of Devildom as you enter sit down in a randon classroom of RAD. You didn't bother to turn on the lights as you sit down with only a pair of sweatpants ant a tanktop on (with a bra of course), a very risque outfit when you consider that half of the demons in this realm is a god damn pervert. You feel tears blurring your vision, crying over a matter like this? Really? This wasn't like you at all. You frown at yourself at all. But you couldn't help it, you didn't want to loose this egg that held all of your secrets and love, over a petty rule of Lucifer's. You were it's mom! 

Simeon's words also hit to really hard. You shouldn't get attached and catch feelings for anything in this realm, because you were going to go back after this year is over. This meant you were going to loose all the friendships and the relationship you had with others, not just this egg. You curse at yourself for being a human and put your chin on top of the poor egg, sniffling as a few tears ran down your cheeks. You few muffled sobs came from the back of your throat as you cried. Your relationship to your parents wasn't the greatest, as the video games and YouTube videos were the thing that raised you up until this point. Hell, even your senior quote was "R.I.P Club Penguin. You raised me when my parents didn't want to." 

So you always promised yourself that if you ever had kids, you wouldn't treat them like your parents did to you. You would be there for them both financially and emotionally, supporting and guiding them through life while giving them some space at the same time. You were lucky that you didn't end up whoring yourself out in some street, as you definitely had a hoe phase from being neglected this much. This egg and whatever animal that was inside it was like your child as well, the one you swore to treat with respect and love. Yet here you were, thinking about giving it away.

"Sorry for..." You sniffle. "B-being... such a bad mom to you..." 

"MC?" A certain green haired butler stands on the door with a concerned look over his face, hand still over the door handle with a flashlight in his hand. "What are you doing in here at this hour? And why are you crying?"

"Oh, Barbatos..." You say and wipe your face. It was no use trying to hide it, since he would eventually know what happened. "S...Someone left this egg on my bed one night... I took care of this egg... For nearly a month. A-and... And Lucifer wants me to get rid of it... I was just- just..." You sniffle and bury your face into the egg, continuing to weep quietly. "I wanna take care of it! It's like my kid!" 

"I see... So that's what happened." He said as he sat down on the seat next to you with his hands clasped together on his lap, the flashlight sitting between you. He wasn't wearing his jacket and the sleeves of his shirts were rolled up to his elbows, his gloves were still on. He looked so formal yet so casual at the same time, which was kind of hot, not gonna lie. You sigh and keep your eyes on the egg, not knowing what to do.

"...And I just don't know... I don't wanna let it go. It's dear to me, really dear..."

"...How about waiting until the egg hatches? We'll figure out what to do from there." He says with a small, playful glint in his eyes. It was obvious that he found this thing as entertainment, and there was no arguing with you. "I will talk to my lord and Lucifer about it, if you would like it."

"Really?" You ask, looking up at his eyes. "You would really so that?

"If you help me with cleaning the Royal Library this weekend." He smiles in a wau that said "I don't know what you expected, but I don't do favours for the sake of being a good person." You sigh at his condition and slowly nod, shaking his hand to seal the deal. As you two get up from your seats and move onto the corridor to walk away, you ask him the question that was on your mind.

"Why are you here in the middle of the evening?"

"I was patrolling the school grounds to tell any lingering students to leave, because I was going to close the gates... It is a part of my job. Good thing I decided to double check this area."

"Second question; Aren't you a bat? Aren't you supposed to be blind? Also do do you sleep upside down on the ceiling, last time I went into your room, there wasn't a bed there."

"...Are you high?"

"I wish."

\---

After taking the egg with you and Barbatos' small talk with Lucifer, everyone agrees to keep it until it hatches. It stays inside your room as usual, but now there is a small nest for him made from proper material next to your bed. The egg would move slowly sometimes, knocking itself over on the nest. And each time, you would get excited that it was hatching and whip out your phone to record it. But to your disappointment, it never actually got out of it's shell and stayed like that. You put your phone down after yet another event like this and sigh, slumping on your bed depressingly. Someone slams your door open and makes you jump 2 feet into air. In an anger, you look at the person that opened your door like that one Phineas and Ferb illustration that had Candace opening the door while screaming "MOM, HOLY FUCK!" 

It was Mammon, as usual.

"Oi! MC, lend me 13,000! It's urgent, I swear I'll pay ya back!" He smiles nervously with a bill in his hand, probably from one of the witches he owed to. You look at the bill and feel your eyes widen. "Mammon, how in the sweet mother of fuck did you even FIND that much money to gamble!? The most I have in my piggy bank is 4,500!"

"C'mooon, I know you hide yo' money inside your pillow. Help your first demon out a lil' in here!"

"No."

"Pleaaase?"

"No."

"Psh... Fine then." He says an puts down the bill, getting closer to you. You try to back away but unfortunately, all of your escape routes were closed once you felt the back of your legs hitting your bed. Mammon was towering over you now, why the fuck were you shorter than him while he was the shortest out of every brother? He suddenly felt more dominant than usual, which was weird. You smile quietly and start laughing when his frown turns into a smirk. His hands slowly creeps up yo your sides and all of a sudden, his fingers began wiggling around to tickle you. He knew you were weak from your stomach and feet, so he pushed both himself and you on the bed and wrapped an arm around your legs, tickling your feet this time. Despite of having thin arms, he was much stronger than you. So it was impossible for you to get away, as much as you wanted to. Though you didn't hate being tickled.

"Heh-ammon- Mam- MAMMON! HAHAHA!" You squirm around in the bed and try to get away but you just can't. You laugh try to kick and prevent yourself from pissing right there and there. "Not until you gimme your money!" Mammon chimes in playfully, you knew he half-meant that. He loved seeing you laugh because of him, and he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. "StooooppffAHAHAHA! Ay- Mam... Mammoooon!" Tears were pouring down your eyes ans your whole face was red at this point. You arch your back and try to crawl away like a worm, and accidently throw yourself off of the bed when Mammon suddenly releases you. "Oop-!" You grunt and hold the back of your head in pain. But when you hear Mammon's protests and screams on the floor, you quickly look up. What you saw shocked you to your very core.

A small... thing with scales and wings was biting and scratching Mammon's face while Mammon tried to pry it off of his own face.

"HEY! I'm not food, let go of me!" He yells and finally grabs it by his nape like a cat, holding it upwards. The thing waves it's claws around and hisses, but when he notices your shocked form, it quickly calms down and tries to get closer to you with a cooing sound, much like a pigeon.

If was a blue and white dragon with a tiny tail, two pairs of wings, and a face with soft edges. You quickly turn around and look at the egg, and to your surprise, it was cracked completely. This little dragon just came out of the egg. Benedict... It was Benedict!! "B....Benedict...?" You question and look back at the dragon, feeling your face twisting and vision getting blurry with happy tears. The dragon gets itself out of Mammon's grasp and runs over to you, jumping on you. You hug the dragon and give him a nice squeeze, while he sniffed and purred by your side. 

"Hol' up... The egg's cracked? He came outta there?" Mammon quietly asked, his eyes darting between the egg, you, and the dragon. "Did he attack me because he thought I was tryin' to kill ya?"

"He did! My boy is finally here!" You say in tears and kiss rhe dragon's forehead, nuzzling to it like it was a baby. "Welcome to the world, Benedict... Haha! My baby!"

"MC... You didn't squeeze it outta your ass like a missile..."


	10. * Discovery (Diavolo×Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of DJTheAbishai;  
> Can you do a Diavolo x Fem! Reader?
> 
> Mc has gone back home after the exchange program and a couple months pass until they realize they have feelings for each other (since the pillow fight in Diavolo's Castle, they were both just oblivious to it while others could see slowing growing) and he brings her back to be his..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the begginng of this and then felt sleepy, it's 3:36 am in here, and my battery is 18%  
> My sleep cycle is seriously shit :")
> 
> There is a nsfw scene in here (basically masturbation), so i guess be warned

The exchange program left you with so many complicated emotions. You felt sad that you were going away to your own home, leaving everyone behind. But at the same time you were happy that they were going to visit you occasionally. You had pacts with every brother, and naturally you could summon them anytime you wanted. But you prefered not to. They could be busy, or could get in trouble somehow. Also, you didn't want to use your pact too often, out of your respect for all of them. 

You still remembered your last night there. Hugged and kissed each brother, and almost had sex with Lucifer. Emphasis on the "almost". It was a terrifying exprience, and you managed to tell Lucifer that you would rather not to do this. You didn't know why, but the face of the demon prince popped up in your head when Lucifer pinned you on his bed. You weren't stupid, you knew that you had a slight attraction to this man, but that applied to every other brother, the angels, Solomon and even Barbatos. They were all an absolute feast to look at, but why Diavolo specifically? 

Lucifer looked inside your eyes to understand if you were just nervous or you really didn't want him, but he wasn't planning on being charged with rape anytime soon. He also respected you and cared about your wishes, you were the first and the only human he would ever have a pact with. So, quietly, he let you go and sat on the bed. He did ask you the reason though, he wanted to know why you refused the Avatar of Pride of all people. You look down on your lap and sit on the cross-legged position on the bed. Not the most elegant look, but you honestly didn't give a shit at that point. 

You smile sadly at him and look towards an empty space in the bedroom as you spoke. "I like you... But a certain person just isn't leaving my mind. I didn't want to do all that with you while that person was on my mind."

"Is it Diavolo?"

"Trust me, you would rather not know." You say, playing cool. He was right with his guess, typical Lucifer, but you had pride too. You weren't going to let this guy know every single thing about you, vulnerability is a nightmare for you. It was awkward to show your feelings to him all of a sudden, when you spent the whole year, focusing on making fun memories with everyone. They didn't have to know about your past or family, they needed to know you as you. And that was enough. Not that you were a sketchy person, but you just kept your personal life to yourself.

"If you say so... Still, I am glad you were partly honest with me." He says and puts his waistcoat and tie back on. The then lends you the tie you were wearing before he climbed on top on you on the bed. He threw it on the ground before. It was a white tie, a gift from Diavolo since he thought close human friends had matching accessories together, and decided to give one to you. It lowkey hurt, having him deeming you as a close friend...  
Wait, what else was he supposed to deem you as?

"Lucifer, how about staying together for the night? It's already late... Let's talk a bit. Since all of our private conversations is either you threatening me, or me getting a lecture on whatever bulshittery I did that day."

"Was that sarcasm on your tone?" He smirks a little and raises his brow, not bothered by your words. 

"Whatever you want to deem it as." You smirk back at him and shift to the side on the bed, patting the place next to you and waiting for him to lay down next to you.

"...Who would've thought a human like you could make me do this..?" He sighed and shook his head, but he still laid down next to you. "...What is that person like?" He asked out of curiosity after a while.

"Hm... He is a wonderful person. He is polite, and knows what to do when the time calls for it. He is smart, but uses it to cause mischief for his entertainment... You might even call him a big teddy bear. Though he can kill me with a snap of his fingers. But that is just the fun of the business, you know?"

"It is Diavolo then."

"No shit. How did you know?" 

"You talk way too much." He smiles at your slightly annoyed face when he says that, and pokes your forehead. You huff and turn your back at him, to which he does nothing and continues speaking. "I thought it was Satan at first, but Satan is shorter than me... There is no way you could call him a big teddy bear." Lucifer rolls his eyes at your comparison. 

"Haha... Satan is hot, but I'm not into people with anger management issues. Same goes for you."

"I will go away if you keep on insulting me, human."

"How dare you! You racist!" You say with your best SJW voice and turn back at him, smirking at his irritated face. "Look, where is the lie? I almost died in your hands 2 times. One for a weird book that I cannot pronounce the name of, the other one for a trash panda in the attic."

"...I guess you do make meaningful points sometimes." He looks back at the ceiling with un-readable eyes, you wonder what he is thinking about for a moment and wrap your arms around him, then put your ear on his chest. He puts his hand on your back and strokes it. "Are you sure you should do this when you have someone you have an intrest in?"

"I'm just hugging you. You look like you need one."

"Whatever..." He says and all of a sudden, you feel a serious atmosphere in the room. You avoided talking about the real deal, but I guess you had to now. You oepn your lips to speak but Lucifer does it first. "Don't expect anything to come out of this attraction of yours. He is the crown prince, and I may be his underling, but I am his right hand man... He can't be together with a human, you cannot bear demon children. And for a king, heirs are very important. Diavolo would also be breaking thousands of years of tradition if he tries to engage with you." He pauses to study your face, which unusually, holds no emotion. 

"I am not saying this to break your heart, but you need to know the truth. You two are two separate beings from two different worlds. So there is no way you two could make it."

"...I just want him for pleasure." You lie, not wanting to hear Lucifer's endless ramblings and discouraging words any longer. "He seems sexy, so I want him. Last time I checked-" You feel Lucifer getting out of your arms and soon, a shadow covered you. "Do not lie to me." He cuts you harshly and towers over you again, frowning. You feel trapped underneath him, his gaze sharp, yet calculated to not freak you out to much. You avert your eyes, making it obvious that you were lying. You could never gaze at someone in the eye when you lied on serious things, it was the guilt of attempting to trick them. But Lucifer was much sharper than that. He wouldn't fall for a simple lie like this.

"...Do not say such things about his lordship." He looks with pity at you in his eyes, strangely. "...If all you wanted was pleasure, you wouldn't have rejected me or any of my brothers. Even Simeon, he was clearly attempting to flirt with you on some occasions. But you saw through them all and gave them complicated answers, not rejecting or accepting them. Just what is your plan? Are you planning on doing the same to him?"

You look at him and smile quietly. "You would never understand a woman's feelings, Lucifer. Even if you see yourself as perfect, you clearly lack in this... Besides hellfire mushroom cookies or whatever." 

And with that, he gazed at you for a bit more before giving up and laying down again. You talked and talked all night on trivial things, as well as serious ones. Love, human life, the difference between the three races, what would happen to you when you die since you had this many pacts, how you would live on after you went back to the human realm, how the brothers would cope with your absence, things you wondered, things Lucifer was unsure of... You felt a little guilty that you refused to show the vulnerable side of you when Lucifer did all of these for you. Instead of sex, you were glad that you had meaningful conversations with Lucifer that night. He almost seemed... Human. An ordinary person. 

That wasn't the case of course. You still had a problem. You couldn't forget the sad smile in Diavolo's face when he said goodbye to you, before everything turned to white and you were standing outside your apartment building once again, in the middle of the night with your keys still in your pocket. Quietly, you walk over to the entrance and type in the password required to enter the apartment building. The lock was there ever since a burglar stole a bunch of gold and other jewlery from the young couple that lived a floor below you. You type the password in, 2155, and open the heavy door. You missed the smell of this place, it felt so weird to be back home after spending a year in hell. You walk downstairs in the building, to the -2nd floor and insert your keys into the 3rd flat, opening it with a click. You enter your home and quietly close the door behind you, locking it once again. 

You glance over at your clock, it was two in the morning. You walk over to your room and wear your red nightgown. It wasn't anything flashy, just a plain, loose gown with thin straps over your shoulders. No designs, transparent fabric, lace or anything. It went down until it covered your knees entirely, you didn't wear an underwear or a bra underneath it. The cool atmosphere inside your house felt somewhat nostalgic on your shaved, smooth legs. The feeling of your thighs rubbing together as you walked felt so good. A feel a wave of emptiness hit you the moment you enter your kitchen to drink something, preferably alcohol, or at least something warm. You were lonely in this realm.

Really lonely.

You open your window, despite of it looking at a plain wall that was a little too close. Perks of living at the -2nd floor, you guessed. You allowed the cool spring weather hit your house and go over to your shelves to make some tea for yourself. Drinking in the middle of the night wasn't a good idea, even though it was Friday and you had 2 long days ahead of you to do literally nothing. All of a sudden, you missed having a conversation with someone like you did with Lucifer. You thought about getting a housemate, maybe a college student searching for a place to stay. 

As you were steeping the tea, you couldn't help but wonder; Was knowing all of those people and bonding with them a good idea? In the end, you were all alone again unless they decided visited you. Then all alone again for a couple more years... Until you died. Your life span was short. They wouldn't even age one year until you died. You had 50 more years ahead of you, more or less. What was the point of all this? It just gave you pain. You cursed at your own species for being social by instinct. Solitude could be nice, but when it turns into loneliness, it becomes painful. 

Even if you wanted to call someone over tomorrow, you didn't had anyone outside of your own family. No one. You weren't close with the people around you at all. Hell, even your family members did everything together just fine without you. It wasn't like they were excluding you on purpose, you never found it in yourself to join them. It was as if there was a thin, yet invisible and impassable barrier between you and them... The demon Prince pops inside your mind again, during this moment. Did he ever felt lonely as well, despite of surrounded by many people? Did he have anyone to talk to? Barbatos and Lucifer, perhaps? They were his close friends, right? How unfair.

Keeping you company for the whole time you were there, making sure you were comfortable, but leaving you like this in the end, with his own friends still by his side...  
Wait, what else was he supposed to do? Keep you there until you died?

"That would've been nice..." You whisper to yourself and pour the tea you made on your cup. You prefered your tea without sugar or milk. You liked he bitter and weird texture it left on the back of your tongue and throat. You smirk when a certain lustful demon's face pops into your mind when the dirty part of your brain takes over slightly. You shake your head and sit down in the chair in your kitchen, feeling your legs stick on the uncomfortable material. You shift uncomfortably and take a sip out of your cup, not bothering to cover up your exposed waist-down. It wasn't like anyone could see it anyway. 

You soon start to feel a weird sensation down there and toh breathing becomes heavy. Ever since that small joke that popped up in your mind, your thoughts swirled back to Diavolo. In very wrong and impure ways. But you couldn't help it. You hiss at yourself for passing on all the sex you could've exprience this past year. It's been an entire year and 3 weeks since you last pleasured yourself, and now the sexual frustration was hitting you like a train. The image of Diavolo's demon form wasn't helping either. 

You sigh and close your window and blinds, before moving onto your bathroom. You open up your closet and get a pair of batteries and your favorite toy (a pink, waterproof remote vibrator) out of there. You change the batteries and throw the old ones in the trash, you take of your nightgown and let it fall on the floor before filling your bathtub with warm water to keep yourself, well, warm. You didn't want to freeze the whole time you did whatever thing you had in your mind. You fill it up halfway and lay down in it, letting yourself completely relax before your thoughts swirled back to him again. His exposed chest, the V line that was very visible from his pants, the golden markings on his arms, his veins that became visible whenever he was frustrated, his collarbones... "They would be very nice to bite on." You think and sigh, feeling a knot on your stomach, very slowly, forming. Unable to stop yourself anymore, you put your fingers on your neglected pussy, feeling a little surprised at how wet it is. 

You rub it a little, and then run your fingers through your entrance, feeling every little place. When you feel ready, you take the vibrator that was resting on the edge of the tub and slowly insert it in. Sighing at the sensation, you put it deeper until it was right on top of your first sweet spot, and turn it on at the lowest setting. With a small buzz, it starts working and you arch your back a little, letting your one leg stick out of the bathroom while the other one presses agganist the cold tile wall of your bathroom. As the vibrator did wonders inside your tight core, you close your eyes and think of him again. Your breath hitches at the thought of what he might be keeping under those pants. 

You don't need to see someone butt-ass naked to guess the length of their cock of course, that's what the internet life thought you. You can make out by their words and behaviour (and general body structure) if they are big or not. And Diavolo probably had the largest cocks in all three realms. Just the thought of looking at it and running your tongue all over it made you shudder and buckle your hips at the invisible force that was keeping your thighs in place. You put your hand under water and slowly rub your clit, letting a small moan escape your lips. His cock was probably very thick as well, how would it feel down in your throat? Or better, your tight core?

You pinch your clit and rub it faster, occasionally rubbing your labia as well. Your breathing becomes more ragged and frequent as you feel your hips wiggle and shift the vibrator inside you. You get the remote back in your hand and turn it on at the highest setting at once, gasping and loudly moaning at the sudden, violent vibrations that went down inside you. While your dominant hand is busy with rubbing your wet pussy, your other hand lets go of the remote and finds it's way through your collarbones to your hardened nipples. You feel your legs shake when you pinch and rub one of them. You imagine Diavolo giving you this treatment, instead of yourself. He has you bounded by your wrists and ankles on his bed, with a vibrator inside of you while he rubbed your clit with his thick and warm fingers and pinched your nipple with the other. His mouth would found it's way on your neck and leave a huge mark on there for everyone to see.

Instead of fucking you after pulling out the vibrator, he would keep it inside you and insert two fingers in your other hole, making you scream his name and shake in both pain and pleasure. He would prep you more before coating his own glorious cock in a generous amount of lube and showing it inside of you. You would hiss and moan at the burning strech, but that burning would quickly turn into pleasure. He would put the vibrator on a higher setting and began impaling you with his giant cock, destroying you from the inside as you could do nothing but moan pathetically. While you imagined all these, your asshole also began throbbing in anticipation, and you felt your hips slowly spasming. He would kiss your lips and smile at you, his golden eyes filled with...

Love.

Yes, love. His golden eyes, darkened with lust and desire, would still look at you like you were the most beautiful and fragile thing in the world. He would handle you with care and make you reach to the highest edges of pleasure with his fat, monster cock. He would gaze at you as if you weren't a moaning whore, hungry for every single handsome men's dick you see on the street. He would kiss your cheeks as if he wasn't making you lose your mind with his movements inside you, along with his thumb that was circling your trembling, hard clit. His mouth would go over to one of your breasts and suckle on the tender skin there, biting your nipples occasionally harshly, which would only excite you more. A small trickle of blood would leave there and it would hurt like a bitch. But he woulds still lick your wounds like a cat.

You felt your moans reaching higher and higher on the tub, as you squirmed around helplessly with the vibrator abusing your hot and vacuum-like walls, and your fingers constantly rubbing and dipping their nails into your helpless pussy, mainly your clit. You felt sweat dropping from your forehead, you were sure that the neighbours could hear your moans from the small, ventilating window on your wall. But you didn't care and kept going. Eyes rolling back each time the vibrator hit a different spot, and each time your asshole throbbed like an animal in heat. You stick your tongue out and imagine Diavolo cumming inside your mouth, letting out a huge scream as your knees kicked the air and you nearly folded yourself in half in the bathtub. You shake and aim your pussy outside of the water, squirting violently everywhere. You could feel it hitting your face and chest, as well as your fingers. 

Your cum stained the walls, dripping down them. Shaking, you pull your legs back and let them rest on the either side of the bathtub, along with your arms. You were in a daze and your head was spinning, you haven't cummed THAT hard in your life before. And it was just because of your imagination. However, the vibrator inside you, which was still at the highest setting and raging, wasn't giving you any breaks. You tried to get it out, but your fingers hurt when you moved them. So you could do nothing but whimper from the over stimulation. 

It hurt and made you moan in a even higher pitch, making you feel absolutely filthy. You just cummed like an broken water tap and your pussy was still wanting more. An idea hits your head in a second and it makes your neglected hole throb violently, making you gasp loudly. You slowly take the vibrator that was soaked in your juices and aim your hips a little higher, pressing your knees agganist your chest as you take a deep breath. You feel the now-lukewarm water hitting on both of your holes, which was strangely arousing. You take a deep breath once again and rub the the raging vibrator around your other hole, which you never used before. 

It was scary, and it made your heart thump. You were nervous, but it made you really excited. You thought about the pleasure you could feel and decide that it is worth a try, everything has a first after all. You insert it slowly, letting it pop past your ring and hiss at the weird sensation. Your mouth takes an o shape and your eyes widen, but you couldn't even moan when you felt your ass taking it in inside gladly. The vibrator's handle made you feel safe, you were nervous that it would magically get lost up in there or something. After the first shock of the impact was gone, a weird numbness took it's place. Holding it by the handle, you slowly aim it inside you when you feel confident enough. You tremble and feel hot tears stream down your face.

You didn't know if those were from pleasure or pain, or just the unfamiliarness of the feeling, but it was all worth it when he pleasure finally struck you. That weird numbness, combined with the strech and vibrations on your tight walls was heavenly, ironically. You forgot about the foreplay you got on your tits at this point, as one hand focused on pulling the vibrator in and out in a fast and insane pace while your other one slammed your own fingers inside, as deep as they went. You were definitely going to try a double penetration when you had the oppoturnity. The soreness you felt afterwards on every part of your body was all worth it when you cummed violently for the second time that night, screaming Diavolo's name at the top of your lungs.

\---

The past few months were the hardest time of the demon prince's life so far. The months he spent without seeing you, enveloping you into a big hug in his arms, praising you for your good work, having arguments and debates on several topics with you, listening to your endless ramblings during the tea you had with him... He missed watching the variety of different expressions you made. They would always be so different from each other, that it was amusing. His favorite one was when you tasted Devildom coffee for the first time. Your face scrunched up at the sourness of it so bad that Diavolo couldn't help but chuckle. But still, you put the coffee down and told him that you liked it very much.

Ever since that stupid pillow fight you had at the retreat, he felt something in his chest pound hard whenever he saw you. He felt like he was walking on clouds for the first time when saw you scream and laugh loudly at Lucifer's pillows of death. You jumped around and tried to protect yourself from them, you looked at in amazement at his and Lucifer's teamwork, you tried your hardest to hit him but failed every time, and you eventually teamed up with Solomon and sent a rainbow of pillows down at Asmodeus. Feathers were every where, you sneezed a few times because of that. Each time, he tried to impress you more and help you out. 

It was as if his body was under a spell that was made by you, who was sneezing and could gulp down 3 cakes Barbatos had prepared in one sitting. You, who would send cursed shit to the chat room he in included on accident and then laugh about it. You who could change your personality from a breathing and smirking sack of shit to an elegant, intelligent and mature woman. There were plenty of other women and men around for him that was much more influential and better than you in every aspect, but he knew that he could never feel these same things towards them like he did with you. He felt a strange comfort in the warmth of our eyes and your clear voice.

He brought this topic up with Barbatos as they were talking about the second exchange program with him, which was going to take place two years later. They wanted to take some time off and see the effects of the program on the general public, but just 4 months in, the ironical loneliness he felt without you by his side began getting at him. He was surrounded by people all day and never had time for himself, then why was he feeling like this? His thoughts always found their way back at your face, and your shenanigans with the brothers. Oh, how he wished he proposed to dance with you on the two parties he held. He knew you felt uneasy on both of them, you didn't like social gatherings and formal things in your own world (you said in one of your lunches with him), he couldn't imagine how bored and uncomfortable you must've felt when you were surrounded by inhuman creatures.

"Barbatos, have you ever felt the urge to watch someone closely?" He said as the infamous butler of his poured his tea. For once, Barbatos had accepted to sit down with him like a close friend and talk. Maybe he did that because he wanted to ask him something, given that Diavolo looked very regretful and generally bitter after they slept together the other day (Yes, Barbatos does serve his lord like that when he was asked to). He wanted to ask his lord if he regretted doing that and how he could make the situation better, but he knew that his lord had a thing for either Lucifer or the human he brought down here. If that was the case, he was going to politely remove himself from the "Diavolo's lovers club" (as Asmodeus called it) and let his lord be. Whatever the answer was, he had to learn it.

This is all speculation of course.

Barbatos paused and put the teapot down, thinking. "...I must've, I've lived for a very long time."

"You're older than me, right?"

"I looked after you when you couldn't even walk on two legs." Barbatos' lips slightly curled upwards as well, when he heard his lord's chuckle. Indeed, he was much more older than Diavolo. He already forgot which time-line he was born in, and for a person that could control time and shape it to however they desired so, life had little meaning. Even he didn't know why he was still working as a butler, why he wasn't just becoming a criminal for fun and just jump to the other time-line when he had to face consequences. Maybe he wanted to fill his days peacefully, or he just felt too old to simply do whatever he wanted foolishly like a teenager. Still, when his lord presented him a question like this, he tried to remember the last time he was involved with someone. It MUST'VE happened in an another time-line, somehow. Maybe he already erased it, he honestly didn't know at this point. 

But those memories and events must be somewhere out there. He did remember a certain person... One of the many. But he just couldn't remember his face. "...A deep desire to watch over someone and observe their behaviour, an intrest... Do you have someone in your life, or mind, my lord?"

"I don't." He says bitterly, and he was telling the truth. He had no one in his life, but a small feeling of panic went through hus chest when those words came out of Barbatos' mouth. Not because Barbatos would scold him for that, but because your face popped up in his mind when he said that. He quickly dismissed the thought. No, he couldn't view you like that. You were like a friend, maybe a sister to him. It isn't right for him to feel these kinds of things for you, you are a human and you deserved a normal life. There was just no way... But when he remembered that face of yours, a new feeling clouded his mind, disabling him from thinking straight. He remembered your adorable awkwardness around unfamiliar people, but you never complained and did whatever you saw as the most appropriate. You had both a mature, and a child-like charm to you. He wasn't going to lie, he loved to see you deep in thought, wondering what you should do next in your life. Or simply what you were going to have as lunch. You looked almost like an angel to his eyes, your shining soul was like a jewel he wanted to add to his collection , much like Lucifer said. But he knew that even if you had the dullest, most evil soul, he would still love you.

....  
Love?

"...Do not lie to my face ever again, Lord Diavolo." Diavolo suddenly feels a cold terror creeping up from his chest to his head, when Barbatos looks at him with anger in his eyes. He looked terrifying enough when he was blinded by rage (a sight Diavolo only seen once), but when he wasn't even frowning and kept a completely stoic face, he was even more terrifying. Kind of like the differences between "ah fuck" and "oh fuck" zones, as Leviathan put it. "The only thing I would like to ask is; Why would you continue your relationship with me and Lucifer wheb you've already given your heart to someone else? I know you prefer multiple partners, but what about her?" 

Barbatos rarely talked back to his superiors. Even when he was the old headbutler's underling, perhaps his student, he would always do as he was told and rarely make his opinions known, or confront his superiors. He simply thought that he was there to take orders and execute them, but in a situation like this, where his personal life is involved, he suddenly felt a daring courage agganist him. Because Diavolo was being a total, and excuse Barbatos' brain for being able to come up with just this insult, piece of shit. Whether you were into polygamy or not, communication always came first. Diavolo never had a conversation about this with that woman, what if you weren't into these kinds of relationships at all? That would definetly lead up to some serious fights and perhaps broken hearts.

"...I am confused, Barbatos." He finally says after a moment of silence. 

"With my own feelings and desires, the public's opinion of me, what the future holds for this realms, when I would get to see her face again... I miss her, something inside me feels incomplete without her in this realm. And the idea of her giving her heart to another human doesn't sit well with me. I'd rather her rejecting me to be honest, I don't want to see her in a white dress, walking towards someone else while I still have these feelings within me... This woman completely shook my senses and made a mess out of me in just a year... I want to forget her and go back to my usual life, that's why I've been sexually active for the past month between you and Lucifer..." He smiles sadly, which reveals a very tired and sad man underneath his usual façade of smiles and teasing. "Tell me, Barbatos." He says and puts his hand on his chin. "...What am I supposed to do, when she is a human and I am a demon, the crown prince, who's over 7000 years old?"

Barbatos finally takes a sip out of his own tea-cup and brings it to his lips. Whenever he had to think of something seriously, he had a habit of putting things close to his mouth. Like his finger, his pen, or the cup in this case. The tea was lukewarm now, the aroma was still there, but it wasn't good. He ponders and ponders, thinking about every single worst and best outcome. Did his lord deserved a good relationship with a human, who had short life spans and were underneath the hierarchy of the three races, where angels stood at top? Did the possible heirs he would give to his throne once becomes the king worth throwing away when he could be happy? 

He laughed at himself internally. When did he become the person that would decide how fate would go for the demon prince? "...If you wish to be with her... Then I do not see the problem, my lord. A butler's first priority is to make his master happy after all." 

Diavolo's eyes widen at what Barbatos is proposing, and his eyes suddenly start to burn. His vision gets blurry and he feels himself giving into a huge smile. A small tear leaves his cheek as everything settles down on him. He was in love with you, and now he had Barbatos' blessings (hah) as well. The months of torment finally ended, as he realized that this unfamiliar sensation wasn't just a good for nothing attraction that did nothing but made everything even more awkward. He put a hand over his butler's shoulder and gave him a genuine, heart-felt smile. "Thank you." He said and got a small stoke his arm as an answer. Barbatos was smiling as well.

"...Please take care of her well, my lord."

"Of course I will. She will, hopefully, become my wife after all."

\---

The future hold many hardships for them, but at least they had each other by their side.

\---


	11. Eyes Of Love Pt. 2 (Lucifer×Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part seemed unfinished and i got a request from JAMI to write a second part, so here u go
> 
> Editing? Never heard of him.

"What happened between you and Lucifer last night?" Asmodeus asks in an unusually serious tone, concerned for you. The lustful demon was usually a laid back person and overdosed on sexual jokes, but that didn't mean he didn't have a serious side to him. He could be the coldest person in the world when he didn't like someone. You, however, were his dear friend and when his room is the closest one to the music room, he could hear what happened between you two.  
Well, not exactly. He only heard muffled voices and hisses, but it was obvious that you two were having a rather serious argument.

You slurp the plateful of noodle you were eating and look at him for a few seconds before ignoring his question. You didn't want to talk about it, and you were happy that Lucifer minimized his communication with you during this past 2 weeks. He didn't even look at your face during dinners, and you gave him the same silent treatment. Two can play this came after all. You gulp down your bite, and without giving him a respond, you swirl your chopsticks inside the plate once again to eat some more. Asmodeus gives you a dirty look and you just shrug. "MC, I'm serious. This is not good for you two at all. I don't like seeing Lucifer unhappy."

"Unhappy? He threatened me again, Asmodeus." You put the empty plate aside, wiping your runny nose and teary eyes. Eating spicy things had always made you like this... [Come to think of it, Lucifer always wiped your nose like a child or at least handed you a handkerchief when the food was spicy]."...I expected you to make a move on me or something, but I am quite surprised. So far, you haven't touched me or flirted with me... You sure you didn't hit your head on something?" You say with a dull smile.

"I'm not intrested in people that makes no effort to make things better when there is an argument in question." Unlike you, Asmodeus was annoyed.

"Helene."

"She is an exception. I never promised a relationship to her."

"Yeah; of course. There is alwaus an exception..." You sigh and shake your head, leaning back on your chair to calm down your thoughts. Strangely, it worked a bit but your chest still felt heavy. You listen to the chatter of the other demons around you and throw your head back, suddenly craving something bitter and cold to drink. Should you order a iced coffee? Was drinking coffee right after eating some spicy noodles a good idea? "You know, after getting threatened probably a thousand times, I start to think if I should care about it or not. "If I die, I die" type of thoughts are running in circles around my head in the middle of the night... Will you listen if I tell you the whole story?" 

Asmodeus nods after a minute of silence. It was not every day that he wanted to help out his brothers with their relationships. "Fine then." You say and lean on the table, lowering your voice slightly. You doubted that there would be anyone close to a coffee shop that was actually intrested in the gossip of the former jewel of the heavens and THE HUMAN, but you weren't going to take any chances. The last thing you wanted was to come across your story in a random thread on Twi-dom.

\---

"...I knew there was no way that he could've known about my deceased partner, but he can't tell me how to manage my time and what to do with it... I am an adult. With many years of experience, not as much as his, but it's still annoying." You say and play with the straw of your coffee cup, leaning on your warm chair. Your voice sounded tired and quiet, the cafe was empty, except you two and the uninterested employee, who was know smoking next to the farthest window. You look at the clock, the store had 3 more hours before it closed. The afternoon rush was gone, and all you could hear was the employee's sighs, the clinks and clanks of the dishes being cleaned in the back. The muffled music that was coming from the other side of the street had an oddly calming effect. 

Asmodeus' peachy eyes shined under the dim lighting of the cafe, Devildom was already a dark place. But when the street lights didn't reach to this corner of the cafe, and the lighting was close to none in this hour, it was very dark. The only proper source of ligh was from the fridge close by, and the metal edges of the glass container next to the counter. It displayed the sweets and different kinds of ice creams they had. The metal edges reflected all the light that came on it. You weren't going to lie, Asmodeus was a very handsome man under these circumstances. Not that he wasn't perfect all the time, but he was especially handsome in this atmosphere. Not pretty, or cute. Just handsome... You wondered why you felt so hurt and angry by Lucifer's words and actions towards you, but you never thought too much of it when Asmodeus and you argued. Even though you tried not to show it, the heaviness in your chest caused by that arguement was only growing stronger by each word he had said to you...

And the things you told to his face. You hurt him as well. You hurt him, the Avatar of Pride... A hurt pride was already bad enough for a human. But what about a demon that feeds off of this feeling, and acts like this out of instinct? "I nailed that stupid test and got a 99 out of 100, because I put one of the dates wrong by one year... "The only thing that matters is the result alone. Not the effort or the care that you put in it." after all. Right?" Your whole life was designed to this motto. Your grades, your relationships, your jobs... Ever single thing was made with result in mind, not effort or the emotions behind it. This was the expectations of everyone... but mostly yours. Even if you did everything you could during a surgery, if the patient dies, that effort is gone in a snap. Even if you spend hours on a presentation but someone else takes all the credits for your hardwork, that passion is gone. 

So you made sure to do everything for your own gain, and tried to keep it that way. Tried to make your time worth it. You tried to make everything work out, so that you wouldn't have to deal with the shittiness of these kinds of situations. It was frustrating, it was tiring. Somedays, you would sit quietly in the middle of the night in front of your computer, wondering what you are doing with your life. You wasted your youth already, and there was no proper future ahead of you. You've given up on life...   
[Lucifer was the same as well.  
He was perfectionist.]

Until you met that one person...  
Well, not exactly. Love doesn't cure your emotional issues, you've opened your eyes to this reality when you were around twelve. But you knew that he helped you. He tried his best to support you, and you appreciated his efforts. He never pushed you to talk about things, and let you quietly lean agganist his chest when you needed it. He was there for you. He made sure that you took your anti-depressants, took care of yourself properly, and he gave you the strength to focus on your work and get out of your bed. When you two were leaving the therapy together with a prescription of medication and a diagnosis, he hugged you under a tree. It happened when the sun was setting, the sky was mostly still blue. You could see the outline of the moon on the sky. The street lamps were lighting up one by one, and the path you two walked on was made with grey concrete, surrounded by green trees on both sides.

[Lucifer made sure to give you your medication on time, or at least remind you of it when he noticed that you didn't take it after dinner.]

He whispered to you when he hugged you. "Listen closely... I am, under no circumstances, should be the reason why you get out of your bed." He said and cupped your cheeks, looking at you with a warm, yet serious expression. "I want you to find that strength in yourself, the strength to stay alive, because you want to live. Not because I am your prince in shining armor, not because we are in love... Because you want to see another day." He smiled after that, and you chuckled at his words. He put a small kiss on your forehead and ket you go, though he still held your hand. "I will be there for you." He said and you two began walking again on that road.

2 years, 3 months, 1 week, 4 days, 9 hours, 5 minutes and 32 seconds later, you get a phone call from him. You were coming back from a job interview with a smile on your face, happy with how it went. The employer seemed very intrested in you, even though your medication cracked your score a bit. But you knew that you were going to get it. You were slowly making progress in your treatment as well. You even cut a cake with your boyfriend and friends for being clean from self-harm for 90 days, just 3 days ago. You felt more happy, more free for a while... As if you couldn't breathe for a very long time, and you finally gained the ability to do so. 

Everything was going well for you.  
So... Why?  
Why did fate had to be such an asshole towards you?

The call was made from his family. His mother was on the other line, crying as he spoke to you. You feel something drop in your chest and get anxious, something terrible must've happened, his mother never cried like this, especially on the phone. She knew how to compose herself. So, what could've happened? You try to calm her down and move towards a more private place, close to a backstreet and sink in to the corner, trying to make out whatever nonsense the older woman was saying on the other side. You hang up the phone immedietly and rush to the main street, and get a taxi from there after you learn what had happened and ask him to move to his mothers' house.

Your boyfriend, the man you told your deepest and most valuable secrets to, had thrown himself off of the bridge that was located in the outer skirts of the city you two lived in. He had took of his shoes and socks, his coat, leaving only his signature white, long sleeved shirt and brown jeans on. You always told him that you loved people who dressed in casual yet sharp clothing, enough to make them look presentable in every occasion. [Lucifer's clothes were exactly like that. Formal, yet could be blended into evert occasion.] And that's why you always dressed in that way. With time, he had taken a habit of buying things that were similar to yours. There was a note on his shoes, along with two golden rings.

"Hello, my name is...  
Actually, I don't think my name is necessary in this case. You already know who I am, my little petunia. 

The reason why I am now doing this (jumping off of a bridge in the middle of nowhere sounds certainly strange, doesn't it?), is none other than having too many regrets. I cannot even decide which one is the one that lead to my downfall. However, I do know one thing;  
Even though I am writing this as I am standing in front of the bridge right now, I am not sure if this is the right choice. I have too many things I want to write in this piece of paper. What went down in my life, my regrets... But you can find them in my diary I left back at my apartment. It should be in a red cover with yellow papers. 

It was given to me from the previous company I worked at for whatever reason, but I decided to use it as a diary. You know, the one you always saw me scribbling on. You asked me a couple of times about what it was, but I never gave you a proper answer. It was honestly fun to watch for frustrated you would get over a simple diary, and I apologize to you for that. However, even though I am apologizing for this, I am not apologizing for leaving this world and going to an unknown place, while leaving you behind.

I have completed my job in this world. I watched over you, helped you, and... loved you. Yes, I loved you. I even had a ring made for us, one has your name engraved in it, and the other one has mine... I don't know what you would do with those, but please don't throw them away at a random place, or maybe in the sea. Keep them in a secret place, far away from your eyes if you will. But please, don't throw them away. 

I am satisfied with my life, and I do not regret loving you.  
Maybe one day, we would meet in afterlife... Who knows?   
In the meantime, try to be happy with someone else. Other than me. If the time that I was by your side chokes you through the night, forget it.  
And be bright.

I love you, even when I am dead. Soon, I will become a number that goes straight on the statistics. But I know m death will effect the people around me...   
I never liked statistics and maths anyway.  
...  
I'm just trying to find things to write at this point, and now it got awkward. 

See you later then."

...  
They never found his body, the only proof that it was him that jumped off of there was the security cameras and a photo from a woman's cellphone.

"...Human lives are so short, but that's the thing that makes them valuable. At least this is my opinion." You wipe a tear off of your face, once you finished your story. "That's what had happened. Satisfied?"

Asmodeus said nothing and got up, shifted closer to your side, and hugged you tightly. You laugh a little, hugging him back. You had no idea what he was feeling, and what made him want to hug you. Pity? Sympathy? Who knows...  
All you wanted to do was to sleep for now.

\---

It was around 2 days later when you heard someone knocking on your door softly, almost as if they were hesitant with their desicions. You knew right away that it was Lucifer, he was the only person in the whole house to properly knock your door and ask for permission before coming in, and the small hesitation on the knock was likely caused by his pride. Was he here to apologize? Or was he here to make you shit yourself out of existence? But you knew you shouldn't make an speculations just yet. "...Come in." You say while you sit down on your desk, without bothering to turn at whoever knocked on your door. You hear your door getting opened, a few footsteps, and then your room was closed again. You don't turn at them and continue writing your notes. It was devildom history, one of the topics you could care less about, but at least it had some interesting elements to it and most of the stuff that were thought to you was open tor debate. Turns out there were some demons that made arguements that made sense, instead of blindly supporting one side.

You've met a lot of shitheads like that in your classes before. 

"...How can I help you?" You say and continue writing your thing at the same time, a chapter about Diavolo's father. With a few personal questions that were put on here and there, questioning the legitimacy of the textbook in front of you. You see a gloved hand softly pressing agganist your desk at the corner of your desk, and finally decide to look up at the man you didn't really wanted to meet. A man with crimson red eyes and ebony black hair, with a slight wave to it. (That is a lie.) "...I don't want this to go on like this anymore... It is harming both of us."

"And not the exchange program?" You raise your one brow and turn back at your notes, not paying attention to him. If he had no intention of apologizing, the door was right there. You made a rule to yourself to not deal with his childish pride, you weren't going to take shit from him like that so easily. Ironic, but you had to be like this sometimes. He stood silent for a moment before doing something you never expected him to do. He kneeled by your side and put his hand on your lap, trying to get your attention to him. You look at this sudden gesture with shock, but quickly hide it when you see how much he is struggling with this, his mind was probably screaming at him to not do this and quickly get up, make you remember that he was the one in charge. Make you remember that the Avatar of Pride wouldn't just kneel down like this in front of a human.

Whether he was thinking like this or not, he was quite the sight when he did this. He looked like a feral cat, about to attack anyone that came to his way and waited for the right time. But at the same time, he seemed oddly calm. A gentleman, who painted himself in the colours of a friend, only to wash that paint off of him at the right time... You loved it, and it made you anxious. The fact that you were similar to him when it comes to opinions about submissive people made you feel threatened for some weird reason. But you knew he was far from submissive.

Way too far.

"...MC." He says and gets your attention, his left hand squeezing your lap softly. You glance at his hand for a second before looking back at his face, you were probably frowning with half-lidded eyes. You always frowned without noticing it. His hand traveled on your thigh a little, it felt very warm through his leather gloves. It didn't went to anywhere weird, it just pet your lap as if he was trying to distract himself from the humiliation he was feeling...

No.  
This wasn't humiliation.

Actually, he should feel pride in this. For having courage in himself to apologize, to get your forgiveness. What he was doing right now couldn't be done by that many people, he should feel pride in this. Puffing up his chest slightly at this new perspective of things, a very dim light covered up his body and his horns took his place, along with his four, wonderful wings. It was as if he was challenging that stupid urge inside his head by putting it in it's strongest form. "Come, and try to ruin this for me. I dare you." He said to his demonic urges, and looked up at you with clear eyes. His eyes were full of fire, but not a threatening one. 

"...I ask for your forgiveness, genuine forgiveness." He says in his usual tone, only warmer this time. You feel your face burn a little at his movements. Normal kneeling Lucifer was beautiful enough, but in his demon form? You felt your mind short circulating for a second. "No time to admire his beauty." You scold yourself and take a deep breath, putting your hand on his cheek daringly. "...For what, Lucifer?"

"Are you-" He attempts to speak but noticing your glare, he backtracks slightly. Looking deep in your eyes (as if telling you to remember this moment with every little detail as it was only going to happen once), he speaks again. "...For showing inappropriate behaviour, ignoring your independence as an adult, and minimizing your worth in my own eyes. You were right... It isn't my job to tell you what to do, and I caused a huge misunderstanding between us."

"Misunderstanding of what?"

"I couldn't care less about the program." 

You let a surprised expression take over your face at that. He chuckles at your face and shakes his head. "Well, that isn't entirely true. It is still a very important thing, however... The exchange program isn't the only reason why you are important to me." He pauses and averts his eyes, realizing that he said a little too much. "...Once again, I am sincerely sorry, and I ask for your forgiveness."

"Why am I important then?" You turn at him completely and take his hands in yours, placing them on your knees. You take his gloves off after giving him a look and he nods. You place the gloves aside delicately and slowly brush agganist his warm hands. They were bigger than yours, but that didn't make them less softer. You noticed a small bruise on the right side od his left hand's middle finger (very specific 👌) probably from holding his pen too tightly for way too long whenever he worked. You softly rub his knuckles and squeeze them, waiting for a response. He looks down at your hands before removing them from your lap. You thought he was going to leave but no, instead, he slowly reaches out to your face and puts a hand behind your neck, softly pushing you to himself, meeting with your lips.

"...This is why."


	12. I got rid of my drug problem after all that struggle, but all i got in return was a conversation about dick sizes (Male!MC, no pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drug abuse, child abuse, depression
> 
> Request of FallenAngel_666;  
> Can you please do male MC and that the brothers come to the human world without Lucifer's knowledge  
> -  
> Hi thanks for the reply I was thinkibg of mc is like a badass, teenager, and hehad a tough time in the human world so the six brothers wanted tk know what the human world was like so they go to the human world for a day and comfort mc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update :( I'm having a tough time at the moment.  
> Tw; mentions of drug abuse, abusive parent-child relationships, manipulation

You used to party a lot. And I mean that in the worst way possible.

You were an 8th grader, around thirteen. You were supposed to be worrying about entrance exams, which highschool you were going to attend, what you were going to do in life. There were a lot of nights in which all you did was staying awake in your bed while hugging your pillow, either listening to your parents fighting downstairs loudly, or listen to the unsettling silence of your house full of fragile relationships. It was as if this place you were going to stay in until you were (at least) eighteen was a trap that lured you in the more you trusted your family. Like your mother. You couldn't open up to your worries about your future to her without her saying "Man up." or "It's way too early to think about these types of things." But how far could you go on with that mentality? Your 18th birthday was approaching, and you still had no idea what to do with your life. All of your dream jobs were shit on, your ambitions were crushed, your values proved themselves to be nothing but a pile of garbage. You had no friends, no social skills, and were a waste to society. These thoughts didn't appeared in your head when you were a senior in highschool, no. All started happening one year before you graduated from junior high.

What would a simple teenager like you would do, when they lived in a broken household with many beer bottles and used needles around? When they had a bad relationship with their parents? Got mostly ignored or made fun of at school? Had grades that were in a dying state? And felt like they had no future ahead of them?  
Simple. Either get revenge on the world for being so cruel, or destroy yourself. You chose the second one, your mental health was getting worse and worse with each passing day. Your thighs were filled with many scars that were done with razors from your father's closet, as the shorts you wore in gym class could easily roll up, and your shirt was short sleeved. 

One day, a "friend" of yours, who was a junior at this point, decided to invite you to a party. You were a freshman, around fifteen at this point. You were a walking empty shell at this point, and agreed to do whatever that was wanted from you with no sense of identity. You nod and accept the invitation when he said "It would bring some life into you. You look pretty shitty." to your face. And he was right, with your disheveled hair and clothing, plus a very bar fashion sense, you weren't the most appealing person in your class full of thirty two people. You were probably going to stand in the corner and watch the whole show unfold anyway, so you would be fine. You put on a simple white shirt and blue, loose trousers. You looked like a flue faker from the Victorian era, a boy who was underpaid and usually died before he reached his thirties, because of the amount of dust he inhaled in. Very specific, but that was the truth.

You sigh and make your way out of your house after informing your drunk mother, who was close to passing out on the couch that you were leaving. She couldn't care less, so you stole a couple hundred from her purse while you were at it. You were going to get in trouble for that later, but might as well make it worth it. It wasn't like that slag worked anyway, she brought in multiple different men in her room every 2 days and got money from them. You look pitifully at her, and leave the house, closing the door after you quietly. With the couple hundred in your pocket, and your brown jacket over your shoulders, you make your way over to the party. It was held in a shady looking bar, but most of the people there were either underage or young adults, twenty at oldest. You look for the friend that invited you and spot him talking to several girls, getting giggles from them every so often.

His eyes meet yours and he flashes a gentle smile at you, before taking your arm in his grasp and dragging you to a random room. He gestures at the bed and you look at the contents on there in horror.

Countless heavy pain killers, rohypnole pills, some white shit inside tiny re-sealable bags with rolled up paper tubes next to them, needles filled with god knows what, elastics to make the veins pop up more, and some other stuff you didn't recognized... there was a ball-shaped glass container looking thing as well, along with a crystal substance, but you had no idea what it was. You look back at the junior with wide eyes. "Where the fuck did you even got all of this? Is this even legal? More importantly, why are you showing me this?" You ask, backing away to the door.

"I just want you to have a good time, you are way too stiff. I know you would refuse alcohol, so how about getting something else?"

"...Just give me a glass of beer and that would be fine. I don't want to end up like my mother." You say with an unusual calmness, as if this guy wasn't trying to convince you to take illegal drugs that could put him in the slammer for more than fifteen years. "What's the harm in trying it? Are you scared?" He comes back with the usual tactics, with one of the needles in his hands, ready to offer it to you. 

"I won't become an addict just to prove a point." You say and frown, crossing your arms prospectively.

"Boring..." He sighs and looks out of the window that was facing to the backyard. The party was still going on and people seemed to be enjoying themselves just fine. You could see a couple of them kneeling on a table with a white substance on it. The others were dancing to the music and the older ones were getting it on in the deep parts of a random corner in the backyard, oblivious to everyone that were watching and recording them. They were probably high. You gulp, feeling a knot of anxiety getting tied up in your throat. You look back at the needle and consider your options. You could listen to him and party for a night and risk your entire life, or you could step away now.

...But really, what was there left to hold onto for you? Why would you worry about risking your life if you are living for nothing? You wipe a small tear out of your face and call out to him, getting his bored blue eyes back at you. 

"...I'l take it. How much do you want?"

You spend the rest of your highschool in this cycle. Go to school, attend a stupid party, get high, drink, fuck a couple girls or dudes (honestly, every single face you saw was a blur most of the time) at the back of a nasty toilet, get money in return, and buy some more drugs with it. It reached to a point where you actually spent the whole week, waiting and planning for one of those parties again. You would wake up the other day and wait to get some more drugs. To feel that cloudy feeling in your mouth, that stretch on your lips from smiling absent-mindedly, the hotness surrounding your lower regions... 

You learned how to make yourself intimidating. You got into fights over some stupid shit like spilling beer, broke quite a few noses from the rush of one of the different substances you'd take, and also hurt yourself. A couple thugs came in to beat you up after school one day, and you managed to get off easy after finding a broken beer bottle on the ground you were getting kicked on. What did you do with it? Stabbed one of them on the leg. The remaining ones ran away, leaving their friend behind. You simply brush off the dust on you and spit the blood in your mouth on the floor. Your lip was busted, your right eye was slowly bruising, and your head pounded from all the spinning around. They had beaten you up quite badly, you were sure a few of your fingers were broken. But it wasn't like you could afford to go to the hospital anyways (but you still managed to find money for alcohol and drugs, somehow).

It wasn't like you were the protagonist of some stupid bad boy movie, but at least you got "supportive" people by your side as you grew older, mostly the teenage sons of the families that lived in poverty. They referred to you as their big brother, following you and defending you everywhere like pawns. You had a soft spot for all of them, as you saw yourself in them. You warned them not to spend their money on shit you spent it on, you were a nasty addict. But that didn't stop them from drinking. That was the thing with neighbourhoods in poverty. Children obtained bad habits easily and threw themselves in gang-like groups to get under someone's protection. Because if they didn't, they would fall prey in this battle ground.

"Now that I look back at it, they are all pathetic." You thought as you walked back to your home, fresh out of Devildom without those stupid drugs in your system for a whole year, and with your wounds healed.

With your first ever birthday party being in Devildom, you were now a legal adult that could do whatever he wanted. Laws didn't really had a meaning to you anymore. Once a criminal, always a criminal after all, you've gotten to know lots of drug dealers around your area. What started off as small doses to set the mood a bit gradually increased as your body set more tolerance towards it. But since you were under strict eyes in Devildom, you had no access to any type of drug, even normal medicine was hard to find for humans. You had a very bad anxiety attack after not being able to have one of those pills or liquids in your system in the middle of a dinner, during your first week. So that was great. You trembled, cried, and your entire body felt like it was buried under ice the whole time. Yet your bed and clothes were wet with sweat when you woke up.

No one really understood what was up with you, and you managed to keep it a secret from everyone. Your files only had the official information about you, and you never got in trouble that made you go to the local police station. You never went to rehab either. It was hard for you, and you thought of going back to your old habits once you came back but whenever you pulled your phone out to have a talk with your dealer, but a certain someone's disappointed face popped up in your mind. It was either Simeon's, or Lucifer's. Could be Diavolo too, you couldn't figure it out. But that disappointed gaze stopped you from texting that guy. 

You inhaled and slowly exhaled, getting out of the whatever texting app you used. You then went to your contacts and slowly made your way to your dealer, clicking on his profile. You click on the three doors at the upper right of the screen and then tap on the "Delete" button. With the contact now deleted, you go back to your texts and delete any conversation that was about drugs. You block every single person you've met on the parties. You didn't know what had happened to you all of a sudden, but you felt an intense rage in your chest. You felt angry at all these sacks of shit for turning you into a pathetic monster. But most importantly, you felt angry to yourself for being weak and accepting the god damn offer at that party. 

Now here you were, dropped out of high school halfway through with no job or a chance of going to collage. Where did that "cool, young adult" vibe go? Probably down the nasty drain of your mother's bathroom. She wasn't home when you came back, and the house was pretty fucked up. You checked the water and electricity, along with the gas. You weren't surprised when none of them worked. One window was smashed, and there were blood splatters in some places. Where did this woman go? Probably ran away after her boyfriend fucked up the entire place. You look around with annoyance and begin to clean up. You thought about summoning one of the demons, but no, they were probably busy. It hasn't even been 30 minutes since you came back. 

You were done after 5 hours of work, you had to pick up the glass pieces one bt one since there was no electricty to use your vacuum cleaner. It was slowly getting darker as well, and you were hungry. You looked through he fridge after you were done and found nothing there. Were you surprised? No. Did you have money with you? Well, you had a credit card full of 300,000 Grimm but you couldn't use that one in Devildom. So you decide to sleep without eating anything that day and go over to your room. This house didn't have any stairs, you were too poor to afford a house like that. You look at the smashed window and wonder how you were going to fix it. You think and think, but there was just no way out of this. You were poor, and had no idea what to do from now on.

Just then, your phone lights up.  
Well, not your phone.  
It was your D.D.D, a text from the groupchat. But strangely, Lucifer wasn't in this one.

Mammon  
> Yo  
> Are you back at your home safely?  
> not like I care though, the others forced me to text ya

Asmodeus  
> We didn't.

Beelzebub  
> Yeah.

MC  
> why isn't lucifer included in this chat  
> you up to something weird again?  
> it's really not the time for me rn

Leviathan  
> u busy?

MC  
> Was.  
> Here, check this out.

You send a picture of your completely trashed house, then the picture you took after you cleaned it up. There was a drastic change, but it was still trashed.

Belphegor  
> That is some impressive clean up right there

Beelzebub  
> Belphie... 

Satan  
> What the hell happened?  
> Was it a burglar? Are you alright?

MC  
> There is nothing valuable in our house. I'm poor, remember? I remember talking about how I struggled to afford cup noodles sometimes during a dinner.  
> I'm okay. 

Asmodeus  
> Then Lord Diavolo suggested to get you a place next to the White House.  
> 💀

MC  
> And then I felt like Wendy Williams, yeah  
> Anyway  
> Found it like this, no electricity, no food, no gas, and no water.  
> My mom's also not here.  
> What do I do in a situation like this?  
> My bed frame is also broken lmao

Leviathan  
> Saying lmao doesn't hide ur pain tho

Beelzebub  
> I'm with Lucifer right now.  
> Should I notify him?

Mammon  
> Dude no  
> You'll blow our plan 

MC  
> Plan  
> ?????

Belphegor  
> since Diavolo gave us permission to use the portal by ourselves from now on, we can visit you anytime  
> but we still have to notify lucifer and get pERmIsSIoN from him  
> so that we won't cAuSe aNY tRoublE  
> we were gonna sneak out from our windows and visit you next week. 

Satan  
> That's about it, yeah.  
> Lucifer has a date with Diavolo next friday, and we he'll be back in Monday

Asmodeus  
> Buuuuut, because your house is completely crashed and lack of sleep is horrible for your beauty, I guess we're coming there early ♡

MC  
> i  
> what  
> that doesn't even make any SENSE

Satan  
> So can you do all that cleaning, find a job, get enough money to fix that window and your bed and pay your bills?  
> υωυ

Levi  
> This is going straight to d/cursedcomments

MC  
> Don't ever fucking use that emoticon again  
> Oh well...  
> I guess you have a point.  
> when will you all come?  
> Sorry, i won't be able to greet y'all with a good hospitality and service  
> lol

Mammon  
> We'll be there tomorrow!  
> Don't worry, the ONE and great Mammon will save ya

Belphegor  
> imagine mammon moping the floor of your house

Leviathan  
> 🎶Yes I do the cooking, yes I do the cleanin'🎶

Asmodeus  
> 🎶Plus I keep the na-na real sweet for your eatin'🎶

*Mammon has left the chat*

Asmodeus  
> Hahaha!~

MC  
> great, now he's upset 

Satan  
> I couldn't care less.

Beelzebub  
> Why can't we all co-exist in peace?

Leviathan  
> It's all because of the hoe of he house of lamentation 

Asmodeus  
> You're hurting my feelings~  
> Never knew you were into sadism.

MC  
> Damn

*Leviathan has left the chat*

Belphegor  
> Double kill.

MC  
> You may be laughing at Levi's 9 cm rn but you won't be laughing when he pulls out the 9 mm.  
> oh btw, bring a fully charged powerbank with a cable for D.D.D's tomorrow. I need to have my phone charged until i get back my electricity.

With this final text, you put your D.D.D back in your pocket and put it on silent, sighing as you made your way to your house in silence. With each step you took, you shuddered at the familiar creaks that haunted you in the middle of the night. The nights where your father would come home stumbling due to his drunkenness. You would hear your mother's protests and screams, shattering glass, your fathers pleas of mercy, his promises that he would stop drinking, his and her tears. Most of your school nights went like this... You feel a few tears streaming down your face when the haunting details of your childhood comes crashing into you once again. 

You feel the urge to take something to forget the pain and fall into a numb happiness. You feel your breath hitching and your vision getting blurry. You fall onto your knees in the middle of the hallway and hug yourself, as if you want to hold yourself together from breaking. You haven't cried for the past years. You truly haven't, since you always forgot the pain somehow. But now, with having no communication of anyone, you were stuck. You were alone, back in your home with no one else to talk to. You felt scared, you wanted to have a pair of comforting arms around you. You wanted the pain to go away. You knew you weren't going to live last the age of thirty, you were going to die in a mere twelve years.

You wanted to be free...

You woke up on the floor after a couple more hours to the sound of your door being pounded. You get up slowly, groaning as you felt your head spin slightly. You walk over to the door, swaying slightly and open it without bothering to look into the peephole. "...Hi, Asmo." You lean onto the door frame a flash a sarcastic smile at him. Asmodeus, with the rest of his brothers behind his back with worried expressions over their faces, studies your clothes and face for a few seconds before a loud "You look HORRIBLE!" leaves his throat. He quickly pushes you inside, making you stumble backwards. You fall on top of your ass and hiss, getting an apologetic look from Asmodeus. Beelzebub helps you up with ease and dusts off your clothes, while the others enter the scene of the crime with intrest and pity in their eyes.

"...This is where you spent your entire life in?" Satan asks in shock. The pictures looked bad enough, but seeing if in person was really something else. He couldn't help wonder, how neglected were you as a child? If your own mother left your house like this, god knows what she might've done to you. You just shrug and nod. "Yeah, except you could find needles everywhere. I think she ran away with every single drug and drink in the house... Oh well, it isn't my problem anymore."

"That is your mom... Don't ya have a single good memory with her? Ya know, goin' to the play ground or whatever." Mammon speaks up while his eyes scanned any piece of trash and broken items that looks actually valuable. Though he did want to know the answer of his question, family was very important to him. Though his own family showed little affection towards him (Could you give affection in the form of calling your brother "a scumbag" all the time?), he still loved them. But you? Did you even felt an ounce of love towards her? Didn't humans felt a love for their mother and father out of instinct?

"That woman's only job was to give birth to me. She used that excuse to guilt-trip me for years... She can go and die in a ditch with a red nose, like the clown she is." You say and rub your temples. "How did you come in here?"

"We sneaked out." Leviathan shrugged.

"Wouldn't Lucifer notice?"

"He will, but it's currently 1 AM in Devildom. Lucifer got wasted in his study, he is now sleeping in his room with hangover medicine by his desk."

"What time is it?" You mumble and look at the clock on the wall, it was 7 AM. "So... If Earth is 6 hours ahead of Devildom, you all have 7 hours until he wakes up to go to RAD... Might as well make the best of it." You say and shrug, looking around. "What do we do?"

"First of all, you need to look presentable."

"And find a place to stay in for you." Satan says, rubbing his temples while Asmodeus shots him a dirty look. 

"That doesn't answer my question." You say and cross your arms. 

"Save the attitude for later, we've got you some clothes you forgot to bring in with you. Plus a few pieces Asmodeus insisted on giving you... Blegh." Belphegor shoves the bag at you, there were a lot of bags from Gucci and Balenciaga, stuff you wouldn't even dream of holding in your hands. You look at Asmodeus in shock for a few moments. "Might as well bring some god damn Yeezes with you next time, maybe kidnap Kanye West on the way. What is all this shit?"

"...Do you want more or are you being sarcastic?" Beelzebub asks hesitantly, while you smile, defeated with your shoulders slumped. "No, no. I am grateful for all these... But how can you afford all these while Devildom economy is crushing compared to U.S?

"That is THE Mammon's secret! Better be grateful, I don't just buy stuff for anyone!" Mammon puffed up his chest in pride (ironically) and smiled, getting weird looks from everyone. You included.

"You know Mammon, sometimes I think your dick is smaller than the one of an incel's." You say, turn around and go to the kitchen as if there is something there and put the snacks the brothers had with them in the counter. "....What is an incel? Also mine ain't small! It's about the same as yours!"

" A frustrated virgin who feels as if the world owes them sex, and hates women for it...." You say and hear Leviathan's laugh, plus Belphie's snicker. "Also don't compare yours and mine together."

"Hold on, how the hell do you even know what he has down there!? Mammon!" Levi corners Mammon as you keep Belphegor from eating everything on the counter. You couldn't help but chuckle at the arguement that was going on behind you. Argument about dick sizes. What were you, twelve? Whatever their conclusion was, you know you were going to have fun throughout this 7 hours...

Maybe they could help you after all.  
Maybe you weren't alone.

\---


	13. A Very Specific Event (Fem!Reader × Barbatos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of Starz613: hi if I'm not too late I love your work for 1 but for 2 can you maybe do a barbatos and female reader fluff one?
> 
> I didn't really specify the reader, so its kinda like a gn!mc lol... forgive me

You detested cooking ever since you were a child. When you were going to secondary school, you cooked for your siblings a lot since your eldest sister was an insufferable prick who didn't like to take any responsibility, and expected to be treated as ~~_a fucking princess_~~ royalty, and your youngest brother was too young to even hold a pan. So, all the responsibility usually fell on the 11 year old you's shoulder until you arrived to Devildom as an adult. Even though you made food for your siblings most of the time, you never did delicious, fancy shit. The things you usually cooked were: Toast, eggs, omlette, sausages, melted cheese sandwiches with other stuff inside, ~~burnt~~ pancakes ~~that caused your hatred towards cooking in the first place, but more on that later~~ , salad, and frozen food. Not the healthiest options, but it was enough to fill their stomach for lunch.

Now, for the pancake story.  
One day, during a weekend, you woke up to the sound of your sister calling your name with that disgusting voice of theirs. You groaned and got up, washed your face, and walked over to the kitchen to see what's for breakfast. They made four, extremely fucking small omlettes. You ask her if that was going to be enough since everyone was hungry and your mother wasn't home, and your dad was napping in the living room _probably because of an arguement he had with your mother, considering their marrige is about to fucking collapse_ -

She said "Dad said he isn't going to eat much anyway." and continued to cook the 2nd omlette, then tried to make YOU cook them since she had to change her clothes for her part-time job. You swiftly escape the situation (not really, you said you had to tie your hair up and spent the rest of the cooking time, searching for one), until she is done with it. You prepare a plate for your father and brother, pour them tea ~~_while your sister is busy eating her food in her room :)_~~ , deal with some other shit, and finally sit down to eat. 

Except you lost all of your apetite and you know you aren't going to be full with this tiny ass omlette. So you decide to make some pancakes for your brother and yourself.

EXCEPT you fuck up so badly that by the time all the batter was cooked (1 hour because you made too mucb batter :)) most of the pancakes were burnt on one side, crisp, very oily and misshapen. You weren't confident of your cooking skills, but you still didn't want anyone to point out just how ugly they were. Besides, they tasted good. Not too sugary, just perfect. You were sweating bullets because of both the hot weather and stress, and you were cringing at your pathetic attempts at desperately trying to convince yourself that you did a not-so-bad job. ( _ **I FUCKING HATE ENGLISH.**_ ) 

Strike one at "making you feel even more shittier" happened when your brother said the kitchen smelled way too sugary and burnt. Second one happened when your sister commented on how burnt the pancakes were and, again, how weird the kitchen smelled. And the last one, also the heaviest one, happened when your father criticized your way of pancake making like he was criticizing your fucking soul. The wounds deepened when he realized your sweaty forehead from stress and your struggle with flipping this thing with the spatula, along with your sister. The rather tight t-shirt you were wearing only made matters worse, you felt fat and pathetic in it. 

After that, you started to tear up as your father flipped the pancake for you and laughed at you, but you didn't cry. You weren't weak, crying over some pancakes would only make the matter worse. You told him to back off and leave you alone many times, but he just got mad and threatened you with beating you up. And your sister just told yoh that your father was just teasing with you.

**_WELL IT DIDN'T FELT LIKE TEASING YOU PIECE OF SHIT._ **

So when the cooking duty was on your shoulders in Devildom, you would refuse to cook and just hide away in your bedroom until dinner was ready, then dealt with the dishes, wipe the table, clean the kitchen knives and other stuff that was used during cooking. You didn't interact with anyone later on because of the horrible mood you were in for an hour, then do whatever fuckery you wanted to commit with one of the brothers.

"...Understandable, but you didn't have to tell me the entire story behind your phobia of kitchen tools and cooking." Barbatos commented once you took a deep breath and leaned back on the chair you were sitting at, while he stirred the whatever shit that was on the bowl in front of him with care. You stared at him quietly for a few seconds judgementally before stretching on the chair and let your arms fall limo on your sides. "...Though I have to admit, it was intresting to listen to." He says as he puts more milk in the bowl.

"Me being a pathetic, whiny little bitch was intresting? Hoo boy, I got many stories to share then." You smile at his sigh and look uo at the ceiling in the royal kitchen. It was quite big, so your voices echoed inside whenever it was just the two of you. A faint smell of paint would always be here before the scent of food filled it up. "It wasn't inresting because you were insulting yourself. I am just impressed at your way of telling stories... You might want to expand your vocabulary a bit, but the tone and the facial expressions make up for it."

"Were you an English major of something?" You ask and get closer to his side, staring at the bowl he was mixing for a while now. It looked like cookie dough, though this mixture looked a bit more thick. "...Did you make the dough a bit too, you know, heavy?" To that, Barbatos shots you a slightly offended look and turns back go doing his work. "How could you accuse me of such thing? This is the dough we use for my lord's favorite treats."

"Hellfire mushroom weed thing?" You put your chin on his shoulder, staring at the bowl and feeling the muscles on his shoulders move everytime he stirs the dough. Barbatos mutters something under his breath and continues to do his job, and doesn't shoo you away, to your surprise. "Hellfire mushroom rolled cigar cookies." He says, putting the stirring thing aside and kneading the dough with his hands. His right hand wasn't moving and holding the bowl instead, since your chin was on his right shoulder. It was intresting to watch the shiny and thick dough become matt with time, it changed it's texture too. It was easier to knead it now, at least it seemed so. "That's an unnecessarily long name for a cookie, don't you think?" His voice snaps you out of your daze and make you stare at him from his shoulder. He was also looking at you with an unusual soft look over his face, instead of his usual straight one. You feel the side of your lips slowly tilt upwards at his gaze.

"...Yeah. It is."

Barbatos turned back at his thing after you smiled at him. Maybe it was the light of the kitchen, but there was a small redness on his cheek bones. You didn't think much of it, since you didn't really believe that you could have such an effect on the stoic butler of Diavolo. You turn back to watching him like a curious cat, before you smell the unholy abomination of a creature that Lucifer probably shit out and didn't want to waste it, so he turned it into an object in the real world with the permission of his father. A maid has entered the kitchen with a plate of pancakes. "Anna, what's that?" Barbatos asks before adding the whatever food that was on the small bowl next to him into the mixture.

"Lord Diavolo couldn't finish his food, so he asked you or MC to eat them, Duke Barbatos..."

"...F...Fucking PANCAKES..." You feel goosebumps covering your body and your heart slowly giving out with each word, as your vision darkens...


	14. * Injustice (Lucifer×Fem!MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of Aim17:  
> AHHH, finally found a really good writer of angst. Could you do a fm suicidal reader x Luci with a history of abuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw; Mentions of sex work, war, bulliying, suicidal thoughts, self harm.

Injustice.

One of the shittiest situations in this world, yet it is so common.

What is the definition of it?

If you open up the dictionary and read the definition, you would most probably meet with the following; 

"A situation in which there is no fairness or justice."

...  
Well, yeah. That's why we put that "in-" at the beggning of the fucking word.  
But what is the true meaning of injustice? When does a situation become unjust? You've always wondered the answer of that question. What is the difference between the two? How could the line between two opposite things can become so blurry?

Let's take an example.

Lucifer had defied God for the sake of protecting his sister, and sacrificed everything.  
God had tried to wipe Lilith out if existence simply for loving what he created, and tried to save him. While it might seem like Lucifer and his brothers got the unjust treatment by God, it may not be the case.

As time passes on, deaths and wars seem like short, simple events that have a certain conclusion. However, once you witness a war, you understand that it is not the case. Even today, with the civil wars happening in certain parts of the world, people have the audacity to support these types of events and disregard the lives lost in the war from the comfort of their own war. Whether for polical gain or their great country's image, in the end, innocent people are paying the price. People simply can't understand how it feels like to be in a war unless they actually play a part in it. And when time goes on, all those lost lives become simple numbers. Transparent figures that may or may not have existed. 

War is not so simple as "one side wins and the other side loses".  
No one is the winner in a war.

Lucifer and his brothers were the most powerful angels in the Celestial Realm.  
So, imagining the destruction they caused in the war isn't so hard to imagine. 

They tried to protect their sister, or Lucifer and his brothers truly felt an hatred towards God in their hearts long before and the rebellion was going to happen anyway. Maybe Lilith's punishment was just an excuse to fight agganist him, much like Franz Ferdinand. It wasn't the true reason, but one cannot start a fight for no reason. They have to make up an excuse first. This doesn't excuse the hundreds of destroyed lives during the war. The starvation, the increased food and water prices to the point that no one could afford them. The hostility, the fear of future, the deaths and diseases... War brings nothing but misery.

So, who's the unjust in here?  
Is it God?  
Or is it Lucifer and his brothers?  
The line in between is blurry again.

You've grown up in a very chaotic country. 

Most nights, instead of lullabies or bedtime stories, you would listen to the sounds of muffled explosions and agressive planes. Helicopters, the constant beeping of the ambulances... Being a child, you had no clue what was happening, and thought this happened in everywhere. The toys you played with were always war related. Soldier figurines, army planes, guns... You remember throwing rocks at your friends, pretending they were bombs and using scraps of wood you found around as machine guns. However, you also remember the piercing screams of your neighbour that alerted everyone on an upcoming plane attack. Your mother would scoop you up and get under the basement in your house, waiting the bombardment to be over. You were always afraid that one of those big, loud things would strike your house and destroy your toys and books. Sometimes, you and your mother would never get out from there for days. Somedays, you would starve because the food and water aid by the supporting countries were late. Somedays, you would be evacuated from school because an attack had started. Many panicked teachers and parents would try to get away as soon as possible. The chaos, the cries of your name from your mother's lips, the people who were keep bumping into you...

You and your mother emigrated and fled to the neighbouring country when you were fifteen years old. Putting your belongings to the decades old car of your uncle's, you jump onto your mother's lap as your uncle rides the car. Throughout the ride, you three would sing songs, talk about schoo and friends. And then, your eyes would start to get heavy. The last thing you would remember was the words you couldn't understand fully. The future was uncertain. But yet, you still had hope.

But after you went into this country and managed to get into a city, you realized how much of an asshole God was towards you.

Your mother worked many jobs while you desperately tried to study in your school. She worked as a cleaning employee for a very stupid price, she worked as a nanny, she helped to wash dishes and make food at certain cafes, but you could barely pay for your food. Most of the time, you would go to school on an empty stomach. Your books would be old, and your clothes were very ugly compared to your friends. No, no one bullied you outright. But they ignored you. You were all alone, with a language barrier between you and the whole class. Yet, you still tried to get good grades. Have good relations to your teachers. You even learned English all by yourself, you could speak it fluently now.

But each day, you realized you had trouble getting out of the bed even more. Wearing your old sweater and pair of pants, getting your almost ripped up red bag, eating the "breakfast" on the table your mother set out for you before leaving at 5 in the morning to head off to work, was a very hard task for you. It was painful. You wanted to have a life like everyone else's. Seeing their new phones, pens, bags, clothes, and cute notebooks always made yoy tear up slightly. You were afraid of loud noises. Any type of bang, pop or siren sounds were enough to make you crawl underneath your seat. The fire alarm always made your knees go weak and fill you with dread.

But the thing that made you loose your hope in your life entirely, was catching your mother with the tenant of your house in the same bed when you came back from work one day. You were working at a restaurant full time at thr age of 20, the age where you were supposed to be on your 2nd year at university. You heard muffled moans and cries from your mother's room and instantly made your way there. What if she had been hurt? You open up the door while letting out a faint "Ma?"  
It... was a disgusting sight. A naked men was on top of your mother on the bed. You immedietly recognized the man, it was the tenant of your house. Your mother has been complaining about him nagging about the rent. _Your mother had been letting the tenant fuck her, so you could have a roof on top of your head. ___

__With a loud shriek at this horrific sight, you ran out of the house with tears running down your face. You didn't paid any attention to your mother's cries behind your back to wait, you simply wore your shoes with your bag still on your shoulders, and ran straight outside. You had no idea where you were heading, your blue scarf was waving with the wind. Soon, you found a white hue coming over your vision. At first, you thought it was sunlight. But it became clear that it wasn't sunlight soon, and yoy found yourself tumbling on a floor. It was a weird hall, with seven flags on the ceiling with seven different animals on them._ _

__"Welcome to the Devildom!" A voice calls out, which makes you turn towards it. A man with hellfire locks and tan skin was spreading his arms wide in a welcoming manner.  
Behind him, there stood a man eith impossibly pale skin and burning scarlet eyes. His black hair was perfectly combed aside, and he wore his uniform with elegance. He was beautiful, quite the sight indeed... _ _

__That's where you first met him, and got swooned by him right away._ _

__Lucifer Morningstar.  
The man people from all religions despised._ _

__"You will be our second human exchange student." The man says and smiles a little, obviously put of politeness. "In behalf of the entire Devildom, I give you the most heartfelt welcome, MC."_ _

__Rest of your days in this realm has been spent in misery.  
These demons were loud.  
They took every chance to scare you with their fangs and claws.  
Theu threatened you with death.  
They made you cry from stress and fear in the middle of the class.  
They poured spoiled milk down your head and attempted to give you actual human meat to eat._ _

__Each day, it was getting harder for you to get up from your bed.  
You were tired.  
Absolutely sick of everything. _ _

__Everything was so unjust in this world. What did you do to deserve all this pain? Your father had become a terrorist, government hunted him down. The loving man who used to buy you many sweets despite of your mother's protests. The man who had faith in you, and saw you as the best soldier of the future. He had been threatened to join the terrorist forces. You spent your entire life dealing with the cruel side of the mankind, even as a child. Why was god so cruel? Or was he even listening? Was this all fate's doing?_ _

__"I just wanted to be a normal child. Nothing more.  
M . C  
DD/MM/20--" _ _

__With these final words, you put the pen down and take out the envelope Lucifer gave to you. You were suppised to use it for important things like essays, but... this was important too, right? The exchange program was saying it's bye-bye's to one of it's participants after all. You put the note inside the black envelope with golden outlines, and carefully close it, making sure that it is as presentable as possible. "To anyone who wants an explanation." You write on top of it.. You slowly get up and put the envelope on your bedside table._ _

__You sigh, letting yourself plop on your bed.  
You weren't in the mood to end everything just yet, it just didn't felt right. You weren't ready.  
You should say goodbye to everyone first-_ _

__"MC, it's room inspection time."_ _

__\---_ _

__"...What is this?" The Morningstar asks in a calm voice, holding out the pages and pages of notes in his hands towards you._ _

__"...It's a writing project." You say, shrugging.  
You were currently sitting in Lucifer's office, after Lucifer caught you trying to hide the note from him. Eyes sharp as ever, contradictory to his old age, he quickly spotted it under your blankets. He took it out, noticed your panicked reaction, and decided to open it when he saw the small words on it. Concern took over his features when he read the first two lines but it quickly disappeared. He pulled you over to his room afterwards, not saying a single word._ _

__"You wouldn't use your own name in a writing project." He says and sits down, putting the envelope and the notes in it on the table haphazardly. "Reveal your arms and legs. And pull your pajamas up to your thighs."_ _

__You hesitate for a moment. Lucifer wasn't a patient person when it came to commands, and you knew he would most likely do it by force if you didn't complied. So, you did as you were told and pulled your sleeves and pants up, revealing the many cuts, burns and purple bruises on them. Some cuts were from the stray cats you tried to feed as a child, some were from using a razor blade, and some from the claws of the demons that dragged yoh around. The bruises happened when you fell from the stairs after being pushed, and burns happened when you dunked your legs in almost boiling water on purpose. Lucifer stared at these for a long, agonizing moments. He touched them after getting permission from you, slowly pressing on some places with his bare hands._ _

__"...Mammon used to do this a lot too." He said, caressing your arms gently. Feeling each bump of the shells on the cuts. It hurt, the heat from his hands were strong. But you said nothing. He touched your arms and slowly moved them to your thighs. You noticed that some of the bruises were gone after his touch, and the deep cuts were semi-healed. You look at him in surprise and his lips curled upwards in a sly smirk in return._ _

__"...Let's say I can still use some of my Celestial Abilities."_ _

__You nod and turn back to staring at his hands, hanging your head low. You didn't want to meet his eyes. You were afraid of the possible dissappointment in his eyes, and you felt shitty enough._ _

__"Look at me, please."_ _

__You winced at his gentle commands, you disliked this man, you really did. His constant pride annoyed you very much. But you just couldn't find it in yourself to hate him. You look up at him again, and find him staring at you with a soft, yet serious look in his eyes. "I noticed the wine bottle and the pills you stocked up in your cabinet." He said, and got closer, putting his hand on your shoulder. "Were you planning on chugging those two at the same time?"_ _

__"I was." You say, as Lucifer brushes your hair away from your eyes to have a better look at your face. "...Do you still plan to do it?" He asks again, noticing the tears slowly forming on your tired eyes with purple and black bags underneath them._ _

__"I..." You hear your voice tremble. He take a shaky breath and look down, feeling Lucifer's arms around you loosely. He wasn't that close to you, but he still wanted to show that he cared... about you. Not because of the program, but because you were you. He tightened his grip and you held onto him and buried your face on his shoulder, and let out soft whimpers. It hurt.  
It really hurt.  
To have someone deeply caring about you, giving you the hug you craved for years.  
The warmth no one had been able to give you ever since you came in here.  
You didn't want to die.  
You just wanted help. Someone to reach out to. It was a cry of help in your case._ _

__That hug saved you for that day._ _

__You didn't know about other days, but Lucifer's warm embrace made you forget about these suicidal thoughts for that night.  
Just that night._ _

__For the first time in a lomg while, you were able to rest peacefully._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do most of my fics include an absent father/a bad father-child relationship  
> ...  
> Fuck
> 
> Idk but i believe growing up in a warzone counts as emotional trauma and abuse?  
> There is also the fact that mc in this fic is bullied so...


	15. Let Me Roast You (GN! Mc, no pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of Verbetum;  
> MC roasting the everliving shit out of all the brothers.
> 
> There you go, my good sir

Demons have little ideas about the human society and how it functions.  
So, being the shitty Gen Z individual that you are, you decided to introduce them into the wonderful world of Reddit and specifically the subreddit called r/roastme.  
After this idea struck your head, you decided to talk about in the chatroom where Lord Diavolo, Barbatos and the other exchange students were included in.

MC  
> So I want you all to listen closely.  
> There is this thing called Reddit in the human world, it's a social media platform like Instagram but you don't really post pics of yourself with stupid captions.  
> And it's consisted of threads.

Diavolo  
> Sounds intresting ( * ω * )

MC  
> There is a sub category called r/RoastMe  
> People post pictures of themselves and ask other people to roast them.

Satan  
> Wouldn't that be cannibalism?

Leviathan  
> Roasting someone means you are insulting them you uncultured swine

Lucifer  
> So you ask other people to insult you?  
> That is pretty stupid.

MC  
> It's not stupid if you accept the insults like a true man.  
> You implying you're not a manly man?  
> A kitty cat? (👉 • v • )

Barbatos  
> I'd suggest you stop, MC.  
> Lucifer looks very angry.

Simeon  
> All holes aside, that seems very fun. The point is insulting someone creatively, tight?  
> Jokes  
> Right  
> I'm all for it (｀・ω・´)”

Belphegor  
> Never thought I would see the day where an angel would want to insult other people...

Beelzebub  
> Angels have brains and emotions like the rest of us  
> Isn't it natural that he would want to unleash his anger once in a while?

Simeon  
> d(=^･ω･^=)b

Solomon  
> Autocorrect usually corrects your words into the ones you use frequently.  
> Hmmmmm

MC  
> oooooh  
> Simeon you've been a very naughty, _naughty_ boy

Simeon  
> I don't get it...

Lucifer  
> Lord Diavolo is here.

Barbatos  
> Luke is here.

Luke  
> oh for GOD's sake I'm not a kid!

Diavolo  
> But Lucifer...

MC  
> So are we doin it  
> I wanna roast people

Diavolo  
> I don't mind.  
> Barbatos would surely want to join as well, right?

Barbatos  
> To keep an eye on you?  
> Of course.

Solomon  
> Asmo says he wants to join.

MC  
> Where's his phone?

Solomon  
> He's too lazy to type right now.

MC  
> how about the kid

<>

MC  
> It's okay, I'll buy him sweets later.

\----

Lucifer  
> Under Diavolo's orders, I must inform everyone that I will be joining this thing agganist my own will and will be the first one to take the "roast".

Solomon  
> Very brave, I see.

Barbatos  
> May I?

Lucifer  
> Yes.

Barbatos  
> Whenever you wear that cape of yours with your red waistcoat, you look like a knock off Dracula figurine that would be sold in a garage sale in exchange of a hand job.

Asmodeus  
> Oh wow...

MC  
> JCBCJXBSCJNSJX  
> THIS IS GREAT

Solomon  
> Your haircut makes you look like a Karen.

Belphegor  
> -That starts arguing with the innocent Hell's Kitchen employee because the employee put a pink toy in your son's happy meal.

Satan  
> -Then argue with your husband and threaten him with divorce for the 8th time after you came back home.

Lucifer  
> I will excuse these and pretend I didn't see them.

MC  
> Your eye bags hold the burden of your existence more than the amoung of coffee a collage student drinks AND Asmo's horniness combined.  
> It makes you look like a dummy used to talk about the side effects of incest to children.

Solomon  
> That awkward moment when you have a very horny brother.

Asmodeus  
> I would cross the seas to see Lucifer's big fat monster c

MC  
> Asmo?

Levi  
> He dead

Simeon  
> Given the chance, I would coat this entire place with holy water

\---

Mammon  
> I guess the Great Mammon is the next.  
> Give me all the insults you could think of, I ain't gonna be a baby!  
> Do your worst!

MC  
> Everyone already roasts you on a daily basis.  
> If we do more, you're gonna develop immunity on this bitch

Belphegor  
> I don't think so, he cries every time we do that.

Mammon  
> I don't!

Satan  
> You cry so much that you could start your own bottled water company.

Belphegor  
> Not even those shitty essential oils you sell to scam people would be enough to make you immune, since your stupidity does a counter effect on them.

Beelzebub  
> I would have to agree with Belphie on this one.

Mammon  
> Hey! Those oils work, okay?!

Simeon  
> If we are talking about them making your skin look like Freddie Krueger or a person straight out of Dr. Pimple Popper, then I guess they do.

Solomon  
> You _watch **what**_?

Simeon  
> I don't, but MC watches them.

MC  
> YOU FUCKING GTA5 STRIPPER THAT WAS A SECRET

\--

Leviathan  
> The internet raised me when Lucifer didn't want to  
> Send the roasts over.

MC  
> You just explained why you ended up like this today with a single sentence. I congratulate you.  
> Serious question, do you actually have a cum rag for Ruri-chan or were you joking when you said it

Satan  
> When did he even say that?

Mammon  
> Eww, that's disgustin!

Lucifer  
> You requested to film a foot fetish porn for five thousand Grimm.  
> You are not in the position to call anyone disgusting.

MC  
> @Satan he accidentally sent the groupchat a text about it and quickly deleted it

Leviathan  
> **IT WAS ONE FUCKING TIME**

Belphegor  
> So you DO have a cum rag.

Solomon  
> Leviathan looks like he is one Xanax pill away from overdosing whenever a new episode of The Tale Of The Seven Lords comes up, but the episode has R rated scenes between Henry and The Lord Of Shadows with an underpaid hentai voice actor voicing Lord of Shadows.

Barbatos  
> All of you are disgusting.

MC  
> You said Lucifer was a figurine that would be sold in exchange of a blowjob  
> so shut the fuck up

Diavolo  
> **He did?**

Mammon  
> Correction: He said hand job not a blow job.

Beelzebub  
> as if that makes it any better...

\---

Satan  
> It is my turn.  
> If you dare, that is.

MC  
> I can see the cat that's laying down next to you in the court yard.  
> That's the closest you'l ever get to a pussy with that temper and personality.

Lucifer  
> You actually said something clever for once.

Simeon  
> Oh my lord...

Mammon  
> Don't hit us with that "oml" shit man, I can see ya laughing from here.

Asmodeus  
> Of course he wouldn't. OF COURSE HE WOULDN'T. He has to have my charm first, which is impossible if he keeps on with that fashion sense.  
> That ugly pistachio green sweater,  
> Adidas looking jacket you wear in a way that proves you have no idea how sleeves work (like Lucifer), and those TEAL pants???  
> With white buttons next to them????  
> Seriously??  
> You would look better in a pair of Lightning McQueen shoes that light up and say "ka-chow!" whenever you take a step, and an ugly t-shirt with flamingos all over it.  
> You are an ABOMIMATION.  
> Staring at your clothes make me want to cry.

Solomon  
> Well, that felt like an acid trip.

Beelzebub  
> I can hear Asmo's cries from here.

MC  
> Beel, ain't you gonna roast anyone?

Beelzebub  
> I can't be too harsh on my family...  
> The only thing I would roast is a thankgiving chicken.  
> I'm hungry now...

MC  
> you soft piece of shit I love you so much  
> if i had the chance i would buy you boxes and boxes of chocolatscbzjfj

Lucifer  
> Sweet fucking Devildom, WHO KNOCKED DOWN THE TREE AT THE YARD?

Diavolo  
> Ah, so this was the reason why there was a huge bang in the courtyard and two trees were knocked over.  
> Satan, I expect you to pay the damage you've caused.

\---

Asmodeus  
> I wonder what aspect of me you could insult? I mean just look at me, I am gorgeous!

MC  
> Just one scroll at your Devilgram page is enough to convince me that all of your pictures look like you are forcing yourself to smile and close your eyes slightly, so the smile would seem genuine.  
> Also you seem like the annoying teenager girl that would order 6 overly complicated drinks at starbucks with your friends, just to take a simple devilgram picture.

Solomon  
> Asmodeus IS the annoying teenage girl that would order 6 overly complicated drinks at starbucks with his friends just to take a simple Devilgram picture.

Mammon  
> slap a huge sticky bill on it, that way you would ruin the photos 

Satan  
> Mammon said something smart for once. The world is going to collapse soon.

Simeon  
> I am not psychiatrist, but I can gladly say that you suffer from an overestimated sense of self importance, dear Asmodeus.

Leviathan  
> Your personality may be the same as the hard boiled eggs that I left at the toilet seat overnight, but your looks make up for it.

Asmodeus  
> Alright, this is a little too much to take in...  
> ✌😙

Beelzebub  
> You left eggs on the toilet seat??  
> what a waste of food...

Leviathan  
> No i-  
> I didn't-

Barbatos  
> He probably put them in his instant noodles after.

Lucifer  
> Barbatos no.

Diavolo  
> Barbatos no.

\---

Beelzebub  
> Oh, I'm next?  
> I guess I could take a few insults.

MC  
> You are the branch that holds the entire family together, Beel.

Lucifer  
> I must agree on this.  
> Not only you are a strong demon, but you also have a deep love for your own family as well. So I am sure most people in here would refuse to insult you.  
> I know you are upset over what happened in the past. But I am glad you have made it through and you are still here to be a part of our lives. Out of all of us, you are the least one that changed in regards of kindness and love for your family.  
> I want to thank you for being here with us.

MC  
> fuck now you made me feel guilty for the shit i said  
> :(  
> i'm sorry if i hurt anyone. I'm just doing this for fun, but i understand it if you wouldn't want to talk to me for a whole :"(  
> also yeah, beel. We all love you.  
> you big boy

Belphegor  
> Can we do the wholesome family thing were Lord Diavolo, Barbatos and Simeon isn't _involved?_

Solomon  
> I am here as well.

Belphegor  
> Your entire existence is unimportant and superficial.

\---

Belphegor  
> Hmm.  
> My turn.

MC  
> First of all, you killed me. So fuck you.  
<>

Leviathan  
> Get ready for the nukes...

Mammon  
> Better be good, because i took time outta my busy day to watch this.

Beelzebub  
> No one has asked such thing from you.

Mammon  
> Shut up!

Solomon  
> MC sure is taking their time to write, aren't they?

Simeon  
> Understandable.

Belphegor  
> Excuse me?

Simeon  
> Hm? Did I say something wrong?

Barbatos  
> MC is still typing.

Diavolo  
> I wonder if they will spend the rest of their lives with this quest.

Leviathan  
> Are they okay?

Lucifer  
> They are in their room, so theh should be fine.

Asmodeus  
> MCCCCC  
> where are you :(

Beelzebub  
> I'm kinda worried...

MC  
> To Belphegor: 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

Simeon  
> That actuallt startled me...

Diavolo  
> ...  
> I am confused.

Solomon  
> Is that base64?

MC  
> :}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was NO WAY i would roast beel


	16. Insufferable Insecurity (Leviathan×GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of L;  
> Not a request really, just an observation, but I was listening to Creep by Radiohead. There's a bunch of covers for it if you don't like the original, but the lyrics are sooo, Leviathan. Like, I can imagine him having a hidden talent for singing and singing self-deprecating love songs for MC. Maybe you can find inspiration with that? I definitely look forward to seeing what you think about it.

_When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special_

"I never knew you played guitar..." The demon of pride comments, surprised when he hears the human mentioning their musician days.

They smirk and pick up the heavy instrument, putting on it on their lap. "Well, I used to. It's kind of like a raw, cold chicken breast I left at Barbatos' toilet seat nowadays. Since I haven't practiced much."

"You left _what_ at my _what?_ "

"Isn't MC's comparisons just the greatest?" Diavolo mocks the human lightheartedly but still takes delight in Barbatos' disgusted expression. It wasn't everyday that you would catch this demon baffled. "They are disgusting, but creative. I guess." The the only blonde demon in the group, Satan, speaks, with a small smile on his face as Lucifer rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Yeah, whatever. Y'all can talk about chicken and toilets later, I wanna see the human playing a guitar!"

"Since when have you been so excited about watching them?~ You will deny that again, won't you?" Asmodeus' sing-song voice echoed in the loud room, the gorgeous demon then snickered at his older brother's blush and stuttering, along with everyone else. It was a pathetic sight, and even the birds that were chirping outside seemed to be laughing at him.

_But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here_

Only one person in the room wasn't smiling, or laughing. Or rather, not showing a singe spec of emotion at all besides admiration and envy, both of which can be displayed through eyes alone. What was he staring at? Nothing much. What was he thinking about? Again, nothing much. It was as if a pair of muffled sounds echoed in his brain, as if his ears were packed with mud. He looked down on the floor when he met the eyes of the human that managed to punch him in the gut every time they smiled, or made any type of contact. His chest, stomach and thighs felt warm, as goosebumps covered his entire body.

Looking thoughtful while thinking about nothing was one of his great strengths in life. People didn't talk to him easily, no one bothered him. Maybe just weird stares or questions of "Why do you loom so sad?". He was basically invisible, his life was peaceful. As peaceful as it would get as a demon. Anime and manga were creations that would stay forever on the internet. But people weren't like that. Time never had any effect on the animation style, or the lines of the characters. He didn't have to deal with the change of that, and for that, he was grateful. The only thing Time didn't have an effect on was these types of things. 

Humans, angels and demons were tiresome and social creatures. It was annoying.

"So, Levi. You can sing, right?"

"...Huh?"

"Oooh, I didn't know that! Will you sing something for us?" Diavolo excitedly says, whilist Lucifer just sighs at his child-like boss. 

_I don't care if it hurts  
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here, oh, oh_

"A... Ah, no- I can't. I- I mean I know a couple songs... But my voice is terrible! It's not fair everyone has a good singing voice while mine cracks- Wait no, it doesn't- Aaah, what am I saying? There is no way I would ever sing!"

"But you sing anime openings all the time." Their smile was smug, running their hands on the strings of the guitar playfully a couple of times. He gulps down the huge knot on his throat to ease his nerves, but it doesn't work. With eleven pairs of eyes staring at him, it was really hard for him to speak. "Yeah, but that's different!" He protests in panic, searching for ways to change the subject.

"Come on, I'll play the song for you~"

 _You think you can convince me with that?_ "Mm-mm."

"Come oooon."

 _Don't give me those puppy eyes! That's just moe!_ "No way."

"Not even a tiny bit?"

 _You're not a five year old!_ "NO."

"What if I kiss your hand like a princess?"

 _...What?_ "I-"

"Or would you rather a kiss on the cheek?" _Huh?_ "Maybe forehead?" _Wait wait, I"m not ready for that!_ " Would you sing if I did that? Or would you rather a kiss..." They say and reach out to touch his lips with their index finger, slightly pushing it. "On the lips?"

_Levi_Ex.e_.net is shutting down. Please allow up to five seconds..._

"Oi! Human! What do you think you're doin'?! He might eat your finge-"

 **"That's not it!"** The man finally comes to his senses with Mammon's vouce and stumbles his way out of their grasp, hearing his blood pounding in his ears. He was sure ue was red as a sweet yet sour angelica plum. Meeting with a bunch of teasing, surprised or annoyed eyes, he quickly grasped whatever manga he brought with him and ran out of there. Those eyes were scary. Shining in poisonous colours, they were all envious of him. The orange huge and scent in the air caused him to almost gag, he hated the scent of his own sin. A sickening, heavy tangerine smell that made his stomach turn. 

_She's running out the door  
She's running out  
She run, run, run, run  
Run..._

It wasn't only because everyone looked at him with his own sin. No.  
It was the fear that they saw this whole thing as a joke. That they were just teasing him. Testing him to see if he would actually agree with getting a kiss from them. He was a worthless otaku with social anxiety, and an ugly personality after all. His worth was the same as a used, cum stained fleshlight that was thrown out on the side of the street. His brothers, Diavolo and Barbatos, Solomon, and even Simeon deserved to get that kiss ten- no, one hundred times more than him!

The thought itself caused him to drown in his own sin. The intensity of it caused his demon form to flare up out of instinct, as he ran and ran, as much as his legs carried him. 

He was never the athelic type anyway.

He stopped after a while, he had ran out of the council room and arrived at one of the random halls of RAD. He spotted the gym nearby, and decided to take a peek. He looked through the door quietly and scanned the room. Noticing that no one was there and it was dead silent, he slowly stepped in and slide the door behind him quietly. It was warm in there, small strands of dying sunlight had entered the room through the big windows that were twenty meters up on the wall. There was a visible dust in the air there, the strands of weak sunlight had made it known with ease. Smelling the air with his tongue, he stepped further, hearing his own soft and cautious footsteps.

The core of envy was insecurity. Everyone knows that. However, experiencing envy as eternal punishment and being jealous of a job opportunity your friend got is not the same thing. Envy ate away people's lives when it became too much. Murders, ruined reputations, never ending disputes, fights, the angry exhaustion that came after it, the reality, the insecurities you desperately try to ignore, and fool yourself by thinking you deserve better. Become a coward. 

Whether it is your body, financial status, accomplishments, grades, loved ones, or fear of betrayal.  
It all came from huge insecurities, and being angry at the world for not being pretty, rich, successful, smart... Or maybe, you could rephrase that as being angry at the world for not being satisfied with yourself. He was the snake for a reason. A sneaky creature that pulled everyone down with him if it had to. A venemous animal, most of the time. The symbol of betrayal, sneakiness, and silent hate.

He hated himself for being like this, and then projected this hate outwards, searching for someone to blame. Like a spoiled child, desperately believing that he is right. In reality, a huge ego laid down underneath the thick layer of insecurity. An insecurity he bad towards you. Compared to you, he was an ugly vermin. An annoying moth. He didn't deserve you in any shape of form and be knew that. But...  
But he just couldn't help but feel sad.

_Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special_

His inner world was a mess as he climbed on the huge windows with the hell of his tail, wiping the frustrated tears in his sleeve. He sat down on the edge of it and watched the clouds, shutting off his raging mind to control himself. Your smiling face, your cute hair, eyes that shined with wisdom and amusement, and a personality like the brightest star on the sky. Loud, always making it's presence known.

"...Levi." He heard your voice downstairs and stared at you, with your guitar still in your hand, tied on your shoulder.

"...Want to sing with me?"

_But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here_


	17. Injury (GN!MC No Pairings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of FandomArmy;  
> If you are still taking requests, could you write one where the MC got injured (doesn’t have to be major) and all the brothers freak out a bit in their own ways because they aren’t used to human injuries and don’t know what to do? So they each over compensate in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a quick note for everyone;  
> I am literally fine with writing anything (except smut for luke, that's a no bueno). You can request some autrageous shit if you want to. Just sayin

You were in the kitchen with your blue and white apron on, with a cute song you found in your Spotify (Onitify?) list blasting through the wireless headphones you had. No, you weren't rich. Nor you were stupid enough to actually pay for these overpriced things. For some reason, Mammon had a bunch of these "accidentally ordered" a day after you mentioned jokingly that you wanted wireless headphones as a birthday present. And, Mammon decided to buy 15 pairs of them in different cute cases. One looks like a cup of bubble tea with a cute face on it, the other one looks like Gudetama (which is honestly a mood in all by itself), and one looks like a hamburger (and then Beel insisted of getting hamburgers instead of a birthday cake), so on so forth...

Overall, it was a very nice birthday present. Even though you told him that he only needed to buy the cases but you were still grateful for it, he began stuttering and avoiding your gaze. "L-Look, what if- what if you end up losin' a pair huh!? You idiot! Of course you should be grateful that THE GREAT MAMMON BOUGHT stuff for YOU!"  
Which translated to "I'm really glad you liked the gift I bought for you. I am the Avatar of Greed and I just couldn't help but buy these separately for you, whom I have a clear crush on." In Mammonese.

Kinda cheesy?  
Yeah.  
But were you happy?  
Of c o u r s e.

Anyways. It's been a while since you polished your playlist and added new songs. So earlier this morning, you added 30 more songs from different artists both in your native language and English. Yes, being bilingual is a very hard thing as your brain usually shut down whenever you tried to form a fucking sentence. While humming along to the lyrics to a rather sad song, you experienced something much sadder. Happiness didn't last more than 15 minutes in this household.

"Even if you don't understand this game, you have to play it, you have to play it... Even if you can't tell, today, maybe you're at the beggining, maybe at the end- _Oh my god you fucking- aaaah..._ "

Yeah.   
You cut your left middle finger rather deeply. It was both bleeding pretty badly for a finger, plus it hurt like a bitch. Quickly looking around to find some band aids or a towel or something, you looked through the cabinets with a bleeding finger in panic. Plus, the pain was all you could think of. It felt like your heart was beating inside your finger, and not your chest. 

Quite the situation indeed.

Sarcasm aside, you had to do something about this wound before your blood dripped down everywhere and made a big mess (and attract demons, literally), and make the pain at least stop a little. With no other choice, you put your bleeding finger underneath the sink and opened up the water to get rid of the access blood around your finger and fingernail. "What happened in here?" You heard that god forsaken (again, literally) voice at the door, and slowly turn around.

"I murdered a few people, and was in the middle of cleaning, Lucifer. Now if you'd excuse me..." You say, and turn your back at him. You could feel Lucifer's eyeroll from your back. "As much as I appreciate your attempt at making a joke, I'm afraid I can tell that this is your blood. It reeks of copper, and demon blood doesn't do that... Unless you murdered Solomon." He said and got closer to your side, careful with not stepping on the small blood drops on the floor and getting to your side.

"You cut your finger while making food?" He questioned with one eyebrow up in the air.

"...Yeah." You sheepishly said and squeezed your finger, to let more blood come out and disappear underneath the gentle water from the tap. Lucifer was silent now, watching the blood flow out. What was he thinking about? You didn't know of course. It was probably about how fragile you were or something. But still... It was nice to see him actually care about it. To have someone behind your back in these kinds of situations is nice.

"...Wait here. I'll bring the first aid kid." He said after putting a hand on your shoulder softly, much to your surprise.

"Oh there is no need for that. I'll be done once the bleeding stops. Then I can continue with the food... It happened often in my home. I bandage my wounds all the time." You say and chuckle, but Lucifer's glare drops that smile in an instant. "No such thing will happen under my watch. I will take over the dinner from now on." He said and made you sit on the table nearby while he dealt with the stuff inside the first aid kit. 

"As the weakest human in here, you should be more careful while you are handling a knife. Us demons have thicker skin and it is very hard for us to bleed from a wound like yours..." He spoke, choosing to ignore your groan of "Diavolo's reputation, yeah, yeah I get it...". He looked through the medicine cabinet and picket out a few things. "I can't have you preparing dinner with a bandaged finger... I know it would be painful, and you would risk bleeding again." He spoke and took out a piece of cotton, along with some disinfectant. He paused for a while before turning his head towards the dolr.

"...MAMMOOOOOOOON!" He yelled all of a sudden and startled you, but you didn't question the tone. After a few minutes, Mammon came running inside the kitchen and put his hands up in the air. He was the fastest one out of everyone... "L-L-L-Lucifer sir! I-I swear I wasn't stealin'! Come on, you can check my pockets!" His face held a nervous smile, and you could see something sticking out of his pocket. Typical Mammon... Lucifer's eyes darkened for a moment, and he glanced back at you. You just sighed and shook your head to save whatever punishment he had for him later. Mammon, on the other hand, looked around the room for a while and froze when he spotted you, the bloody tip of the knife and the blood drops on the cutting board and the floor. 

"I called you downstairs so you would clean up this mess. Now get to work." He spoke and pointed towards the mess around the kitchen. 

"...Lucifer, what the fuck happened in here? MC! Ya ain't dead, right?" He rushed over to your side and checked what was happening. He noticed some blood was still oozing out of your finger while Lucifer coated there with something brown, it smelled like chemicals, and his brain short circulated when he heard your hiss. "I'm not dead-" You attempted to say, but it was no use.

"M... MC..." He sniffled and hugged your shoulders from behind, overdramatic tears slipping from his eyes. You felt something wet on your shoulder, along with a heavy weight, and saw a puff of white, messy hair on it. "Y... Ya ain't dead! Why didn't you call for me when you got injured!? I would've helped ya!" You just smile with a drop of cold sweat on your forehead, not knowing what to do.

Lucifer interrupted his emotional moment however, signalling him to stop. "They cut their finger while cooking. You'll ruin their clothes with your snot if you keep on doing that."

"It's so weird to hear you say snot." You comment, putting your head agganist Mammon's. Mammon made no move but he did stop sniffling. You guessed that those words got to him a little... He didn't let you go, and seemed like a kicked puppy rather that a fully grown demon. "Because I don't usually say that word." Lucifer responded and continued to do his job.

"Lucifer's the type of person to be willing to alter with a child's corpse, but he wouldn't be willing to say snot." A sleepy voice rang out, along with a concerned whisper of "Belphie", and then an annoyed one of "What??". You were smiling before you faced the twins, and your smile only grew when Belphie waved at you with a bored expression. You waved back with your free hand. 

"Beel couldn't wait until you were done with the food, so I decided to join him as well to steal some." He said, and smirked. "Were you clumsy enough to almost chop your finger off?"

"I smelled blood, so I thought you were making steak but... Are you okay?" Beel, being the precious man that he is, was the only one to properly ask you if you were okay. Lucifer was finally done with his bandaging, and you thanked him before he dragged Mammon off of you and asked him what he stole this time. You ignored the whole sequence, threats and whines going on behind you and focused on the twins, waving your legs around.

"Well, I was listening to my song with the knife I just sharpened, but I guess i sharpened it a bit too much. It cut me... And the result is this." You say and showed them your middle finger with a shit eating grin, noticing how awkward Beel got in a second and Belphie's fake frown. "Oh well... It still hurts a little. But not too much. Lucifer will take the food this evening, right?"

...  
Silence.

"Where did they go?"

"Oh, Lucifer used the back door. Heh... I wonder what he has for punishment this time. Last time, he poured boiling water down his head." Belphegor looked around the kitchen while Beel used a wet tissue to wipe off the floor and the cutting board, and you hopped off from the table. 

"Mammon will be fine... I hope." He threw the tissue inside the trashcan. Belphegor looked on the counter. 

"...I see that you prepared the foods I despise."

"Well, it is the day I detest the most."

\---

After some cooking with the twins, you decided to head down for the dinner...

Well, no. Actually.

The twins insisted on doing the cooking while you just say there awkwardly. Beel spent most of the time having his mouth shut with tape by his darling twin brother so he wouldn't eat the food, but he just ended up eating the tape instead. Belphegor fell asleep while waiting for the food to be cooked, so he collapsed on he floor and smashed his forehead on he corner of the table very harshly, enough to make it bleed. As a result, all of you had to deal with a second injury that day. Now here Belphie was, with a very big rectangular ban-aid with a bunny drawing on it, on the middle of his forehead. It was mostly covered by his hair, but it kinda looked funny and cute at the same time.

"Beel, I can hold the cutlery. I didn't lost one arm."

"No. Your finger might bleed again."

"Your brother banged his head on the table. Are you really sure you should be worrying about me?"

"It hurt me as well, but he is a demon..." Said Beelzebub, rubbing his forehead with his hand while Belphegor was holding the food plates with both of his hands. Your heart was _metaphorically_ bleeding for Beel at that moment, you couldn't help but clutch your chest with an emotional, somewhat sad smile. Poor man thought you were having a heart attack or a stroke, and almost dropped everything in his hands to help you. 

After reassuring that you weren't dying for the second time that evening, you all finally went to the dining hall after Belphegor forced you two to get a move on. Even though he was acting like a sarcastic asshole most of the time, taking over your cooking duty and carrying everything was his idea. So, do what you will with that information. Finally, after reaching the destination, you decide to sit first along with the twins. Soon, all the brothers began coming in the hall and Mammon insisted on sitting next to you. 

"...Hey, normie. Look over here. Where did you get that battle scar?" The virgin gamer asks, wiping his Nintendo Switch while staring at your hand at the other side of the table. You shrug. "I cut myself."

"..."

"..."

His facial expression changes from mocking to concerned, sad. He opens his mouth to speak and then closes it, like a fish. He finally builds up enough courage to speak, obviously not thinking his words carefully and bullshitting his way though them. He seemed nervous, and was unable to meet your eyes. "Hey, I may call you a normie but... but- I... If you are having a rough time, I am here for you. Really. I have nothing to do anyway, I am just a stinky gamer, but... But I don't want you to harm yourself. I... I'm sorry for not noticing-"

"Levi no, I didn't cut myself. On purpose."

"...Oh. Well... I'm glad- No fuck- Wait- AAAARGH! Just ignore everything I said!" His cheeks burned in a crimson colour and he crossed his arms angrily, looking away. You just send a kiss jokingly.

You then notice someone putting a plate full of weird food combinations on your plate, and look down at it to investigate. Then, you raise your head upwards to see whoever put it there. Satan was staring down at you with a soft look, and you stare back at him with your confused one. "I heard protein helps wounds to heal faster in humans." He said, and pointed towards the weirdest shit in your plate. "You should eat some of the grasshoppers and spiders in there. %75 percent of a grasshopper is made of protein."

"...That thing is a grasshopper? The shit stains you find in rice fields? And all around black sea during summers? The pieces of shits I haven't encountered ever since 2012?" You stare at the bug on your plate and scrunch your face in disgust. As much as you felt happy that Satan was there to help, you couldn't help but feel disgusted at the thought of eating a bug. You went to the recent protests in Devildom (about a few big companies scamming people and the allegations about sexual abuse, though it took a very serious turn) and almost got arrested a month ago, if Diavolo didn't come over there. But you still begged your dad- _Lucifer_ to kill the cockroach inside your room in there.

"Human, don't ya dare eat that thing!"

"MAMMON, YOUR SPECIES DRINK SNAKE POISON AS FANTA." 

Sighing, you reached for one of the grasshoppers on the plate and closed your eyes, and the popped one inside. "Think of it as candy, think of it as candy..." You repeated inside your mouth and chewed it, wanting ro spit it out. Satan, on the other hand, was delighted to see your struggle, and Mammon was commenting about how disgusting Satan was being. "How's the taste?" The blonde asked between his chuckles at your scrunched face, while Lucifer just sighs and Leviathan rolls his eyes. Your eyes were closed shut, and you were having trouble chewing. 

"Bihhter...Spittews ah quwittehs-" "pfffAHAHAHAHA!" "FUVK NO- das not wha I MEANT-"

Whilist Belphegor and Leviathan were busy laughing, Lucifer attempted to diffuse the situation and make everyone shut up (so they could start eating already), but it was clear he had trouble keeping a straight face as well. "Artichoke hearts is a pretty good protein source as well, so as I heard. Red meat has surprisingly a low amount inside it though, around %19..." He spoke, just to get in the joke. 

"That might be the only point we agree on." Satan said as well, before handing you a napkin to spit it put. You choke on the napkin with tears in your hands, laughing at yourself with the napkin still in your hands. After everyone calmed down and Asmodeus arrived, you turn at your plate. 

Now, you had a few options about all the eating that was about to happen. Touching or moving your finger still hurt and because it was hard to bend it. So, 1) You hold the spoon and fork with your other hand (which wasn't a problem) but deal with the knife with your wounded hand, 2) Hold everything very awkwardly, 3) Ask someone to spoon feed you or some shit. Which wasn't that embarrassing in of itself, but it became kinda weird when you had to do that the entire evening. That was where the Avatar Of Lust came to your rescue. He agreed to spoonfeed you like a baby. "Oh dear, what happened to you?" He asked after agreeing and noticing your finger.

"I can hand you an injury cream if you want. It would he a shame if it left a scar in your soft hands..."

"When you cut stuff with your non-dominant hand isn't a big problem, but with the combination of that and being a clumsy bitch, you get this." You say and raise only your middle finger at him again, gesturing to it with your other hand and making the classic "yikes" expression. After a small silence and a snicker from Mammon, you stare at your finger. "...Okay, that's gotta be my favorite part about this cut. I can flip off anyone I want without getting into trouble."

"Yeah, you will not do that in public."

"Okay, dad."

"I thought Lucifer was your daddy though?"

"Asmodeus, take that back or I'll shove a carrot up your asshole. I am not interested in men that look and act like my father. Instead, I'll take his boss whom he has a very homo-erotic relationship with."

**_"MY RELATIONSHIP WITH DIAVOLO IS ENTIRELY PrOFEsSIONal-"_ **

\---

"...My mom was usually a very busy woman, but she tried her best to take care of me an my two other siblings. Along with my dad."

"After a day from hard work -she used to work at a rich family's house and helped them with the cleaning and cooking- even though she was very tired, she would head straight to the kitchen and began cooking." 

"So, in order to make things less of a hassle for her, I began making my elder sister and younger brother lunch. Sometimes breakfast. Sometimes, I would accidentally cut my finger or hand. It would bleed a lot, and I would feel my eyes watering."

"Though I wouldn't cry at a simple cut, it would still hurt. Small wounds are the worst... And at the end of the day, when she would notice my injured hand, she wouldn't let me do the dishes or help her with the cooking. Because the bandage would get dirty and wet."

"And she didn't want that. Even if my bleeding had already stopped."

"Man... I recently cut my finger while dicing onions at a picnic I had with my family. My mother wasn't there, she was in another city at the time."

"Immedietly, I wanted my mom next to me, when I saw the blood on my finger. And because my mom wasn't there, my dad decided to help me out. You know, indirectly. He has never been straight forward."

"Man..."

"I should really he careful. This types of things make me really sentimental... Thank you, everyone. Even though I am an asshole most of the time, I really appreciate each of you. And your efforts to make my small, insignificant cut better.  
Love you all.  
;)  
\- M.C"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned from funny to sad real quick :(


	18. * Arrival (M!MC×Belphegor... kinda?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Very heavy blood and gore ✌
> 
> Request of SilverScribblerX (Also going by L lol):  
> Belphegor - Remains by Aviators (Fallout Song I believe)
> 
> Give it a listen and it's like he's singing to/about MC, but when MC isn't there to here him. Good for character introspection and exploring Belphie and Lilith's relationship. I also enjoy the slow pacing of the song, because even plotting murder through song Belphie is tired and slothful. Hope this idea inspires you like the last one did!

_Human minds,  
Frail and scared  
Freed by death, and death is fair.  
Hopeless souls,  
Play a part,  
In my wicked work of art._

Death...  
A very out of the blue, yet such an ordinary concept that only exists for humans.

Yet, for some reason, angels and demons are foolish enough to get effected by it. His chest flutters with excitement as he thinks about it. All these powerful demons that he once called his "brothers" with happiness and certainty, now looked like a bunch of fools that lost their sense of power. Turning into passive figures, instead of beings with authority over time.

Sometimes, he envies them. These creatures have little time on earth, and they desperately try to fill it with meaningful memories, successful school or work lives, spend their entire life, searching for a place that they can belong to, that they can be happy. But what happens after that? With a single slice from the Azrael's sytche, their souls are gone in a flash. Ready to meet with others in either Heaven or Hell. 

He doesn't have a chance like that.  
Even if he searches for somewhere he can be at ease. Even if he choses to murder thousands of innocent lives.  
Stomp on the skulls of these pathetic creatures that beg for their superficial existences, until their pain filled screams and ragged breathing completely stops, and their soul is harvested... He would never be freed from his own pain. Own suffocating. Thousands of years would still come and go by, without having a single effect on him.

His eyes felt heavy and his body begged for more rest while he attempt to keep his consciousness and self awareness in check. The whole time he squeezed the innocent boy's body, it felt like a fever dream. His mind wandered around different places, his own stages of life, how he ended up there... As if it is a slow, gentle river, his train of thought wiggled around and spilled out of his consciousness. No coherent thought was inside his head as he tightened his grip, eventually hearing a loud, unpleasant crack and feeling the boy going limp in his arms.

_Such relief  
Every time  
Taking life, to take what's mine  
At the end  
Here we lie  
Here we're killers or we die_

"It is a dog-eat-dog world out there." He heard his own voice, and left the man's body fall on the floor with a "thunk", smiling quietly. His eyes, swirling with an unhealthy mixture of despair and hatred, were half closed as he slowly fell on his knees. On the floor, right next to the body. He poked his cheek, his small smile widening to a toothy, messed up grin. His hands shook from adrenaline, as he hugged himself and let out a shriek of laughter. Throwing his head back an staring at the ceiling, as if there was a much more important, unseen entity there, he laughed.

It's been so long ever since his body caught in a fire like this, goosebumps formed on his legs and arms. His tail hit the floor with loud thumps, the wounds he had on his body, in which his wings once rested, ached. Memories of the Celestial War passed by his eyes, filling him with dread, and anger. Yet he couldn't stop laughing, the rush of killing was something he didn't exprience for centuries by now. The life that belonged to his father, was going to be taken by him. He could still see the man's wretched breathing, struggling to keep the thin branch that was just on the edge of the cliff of life. 

The desperation of survival is what made the mortals so weak, he thought, his laughter slowly dying down, and getting replaced by tears instead. Like a melting ice cube, the tears streamed down from his pale cheeks, now flushed with an insane satisfaction. He lowered his head finally, after screaming his frustrations out, and stared at the boy's pathetic figure. Blood covered his mouth and oozed out, the filthy liquid dribbled down from his cheek and fell on the floor. His blood shot eyes held unshed tears. His chest going up and down while trembling, with slow wheezes coming out of his throat.

Humans looked very cute, regardless of their gender or age, when they were like this. Having their fingers stepped on and crushed while they were holding that branch. The demon's tears fell down with small drips, as the demon himself had trouble understanding what he was crying about. Was it the happiness of crushing the prince's plans, or the thought of seeing his eldest brother's crushed face? Or was it something else? He frowned and wiped his eyes in an instant, staring directly into the boy's eyes as he slowly raised his fist, and punched his nose with a sickening crack, and a gush of blood. Why wasn't he dead yet?

The boy let out a strangled scream, and tried to hold his nose. His arms were too weak, however.

_When the world was turned to gray  
The hatred wouldn't go away  
Resentment in chains  
In the coldest of all hearts  
A voice descends, the light departs  
Madness remains_

In a world mixed with good and bad, the demon often found himself, conflicted on whether he should do or not. He told himself he was in the right, but even the person with the biggest ego, or pride, as he despised to call it, thought about where they stand at the end of the day. With sweat covering his forehead, he punched the boy again and again. Each punch making the frostbite inside his heart grow worser. His heart felt like it was getting burned to crisp, when in reality it was getting colder and colder. The boy begged him incoherently, to stop, to take mercy on him in a quiet tone, whenever he found a frame of time between the punches. 

"Giving up already? Come on, try to pick a fight.. Don't make it boring for me." He half-whispered, and slapped the him. The boy looked like he was in a trance at this point, eyes half-focusing on the movements around him. He couldn't protest agganist the man, and all he could do was choke some of the blood inside his mouth. He wanted to scream at the unbearable pain in his chest and back, his shoulders and shoulderblades. His throat was filled up however, and it was being pressed down with the hand of the demon he helped. He was screaming at him about something, but his ears were placed with mud. He couldn't hear it. 

The demon he helped...

He could see a light coming towards him, up above. Not a bright light, or... You can't even consider it a light. His vision had black, moving specs inside it, dancing around like a bunch of ants working on bringing food to their house. It was the type of vision he would have when he pulled three all-nighters in a row, his heart beat inside brain, pulsating. Was it his departure time already, he wondered. If so, he wanted to get it over with soon. There was no hope for him, not for anyone. Even god himself. He had stopped watching over the realms years ago, avoiding the mess he created. In this he insanely disgusting universe he created, there is absolutely no hope.

_Play the game  
Paint your scene  
Taking this to the extreme  
Masterpiece  
Dark design  
Your last moments, only mine_

The blood around the floor looked like paint, a deep, wonderful crimson. Just like the eyes of the one he detested, the ones that were as bright and as blue as the morning sky before they all fell. The ones that looked like blue pearls, his father's favorite. Putting his fingers on the puddle of warm liquid on the floor, he felt it around a bit. He then brought his finger on his lips, licking it. He immedietly spat it out afterwards, it tasted filthy. Salty. He absolutely hated it.

"Fucking useless, you humans can't even be a good meal..." He spoke and finally got up, dragging the boy out from his right ankle. It left a path of smudged blood after it, getting weaker and weaker with each step he takes. His shoulder was covered in blood as he walked, that was where the boy first started to choke up blood. The stench was of his fear and other bodily fluids was strong. But even though he looked down on this pitiful creature in disgust, he couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. It was almost like getting a good result with your art piece, a beautifully drawn figure. Drawn in the classiest of colours and hung in the most elegant of frames. 

He looked down at the stairs quietly, and felt strange. This crammed attic he slept, ate, and sometimes worked in, without even getting a glimpse of the outside world due to the enchantment and double secured railings on the window, now laid in front of him. All thanks to this human's stupidity... He slowly walked down on the stairs, his shoes making a "clink" sound ever so often. The sound of wrinkled clothing was heard from the boy, as he was dragged down the stairs. But the demon refused to look back at him. He could see the glimmer of light from the windows on the stairs that lead to the attic. The place where this human was caught by his eldest brother.

He could almost feel the warmth on the atmosphere. But, at the same time, he took a whiff of the glaring purple malice in the air. Mixed with coffee. After what felt like forever, he finally saw the red carpet of the hallways that ended on the edge of the stairs. He looked around a bit and felt a felt a strange, hollow sensation on his chest. Wasn't he supposed to be... happy? That he was free at last? He sighed and looked at his twin brother's room in the hallway, and then back at the body. His eyes were closed due to the abrupt change in lighting, not because of he was dead. Somehow, he was breathing. His face was insanely pale however; he didn't have much time left in this world. This wasn't some game where he could re-spawn.

_It's a need  
Here in dust  
Kill the world that stole from us  
Take your place  
Let it be  
In my crimson symphony_

His movements were infruatingly slow as he walked, his horns suddenly feeling heavy on his head. The realization of taking a life clicked in then. All this time, his mind was in a hazy glow, a like the headlights of a car during the mist, in the distance. He laughed, he cried, he beat the man senseless, but he never thought clearly about what he was doing. Where was this malice coming from? His hatred for humans was caused by the death of his sister. The blind faith she had in love. But...  
This is no time for doubts.  
It's too late.

Feeling the anguish of anger he had towards the world that took so much for him, so continued his walking. The house was very quiet. He could hear his ears ringing, a tiny, yet annoying buzzing, beeping sound inside his head. The stupid, suffocating halls of this house was something he did not missed. All the portraits, the flowers vases, ancient clocks, all of them pushed his nerves. Even the fucking dead rats in the attic was a better decoration to him. He picked up his pace, along with his breathing. He frowned, gritting his teeth. Only one thing repeated inside his mind. Revenge agganist foolish his brother, the cursed prince, his bitch of a butler. They were the ones that took his real freedom away. Hung him like a toy on a cat tree, played around with him. 

Along with himself, the human world deserved to perish. The place where this all started. He wanted to rewind the time and destroy it completely, to get rid of all the possibilities of the war. Every human was born as a sinful, good for nothing creature. His hatred ate away his heart, made him want to puke. Emotions made everything so complicated. He was angry, why did the disgusting creator he called "Father" made the desicion to create this species? Ever since their creation, all the realms suffered. Up until now, angels and demons were kept separate due to their natures and everything was in peace. He was happy with his younger sister. So why did it have to be this way?

Gripping the man's ankle even harder and feeling it crushing underneath his grip, he finally reached the main door that lead to the entrance of the huge mansion, the double staircases he used many times in the past. He heard noises inside, his brothers. The people he haven't seen in almost a year. He smiled when he heard his twin's voice, as if there wasn't a fucking body in his hands at that moment. And he slowly opened the door. They must've not noticed him, as the other's were only alerted with the shriek of one of them, at the sight of their youngest brother in bloody clothing, and more importantly, with the almost-dead body of their loved one.

_I feel it in my bones  
A need to be your god  
A need to strike you down  
When order disappeared  
And madness took control  
The conscience in me drowned_

"Well hello there, my dear brothers." He said and threw the body at them as if it was a water bottle, or a worthless piece of trash. His eldest brother was shocked, to say the least. As the second youngest kneeled down in horror and took the boy's body in his arms and checked his pulse with trembling, inexprienced hands. Panic surroundered everyone, their shocked cries of the human's name along with his own. His twin brother stood there with horrified eyes, mouth opening up to say something.

It closed, and then opened again. All colour was drained from his face, and tears threatened to well up from his eyes. "B... Belphie..." He whispered, before the reality of the situation kicked in. His brother's shocked eyes cleared up, and his whole body shook. His expression screamed one thing; "How could you?". 

The demon stared down at the boy he killed, took the life of and felt the same wave of satisfaction at his eldest brother's expression, mixed with anger and agony. He could see that the fallen's regrets, his failures, his wrath, all mixed inside his chest. Just by claiming a single soul, his prideful brother fell apart from inside. The faintest of tears could be seen inside those crimson eyes, whatever from frustration or sadness. He felt himself giving into a wicked smile, which only made the masters worse.

Definetly, there was no hope for anyone in here. In this land of corruption and despair...

_I want to be your guide  
Into the afterlife  
It's a gift, look past the pain like I do  
I want to see your eyes  
Just before your demis-_

"...What the fuck happened in here?"

"MC!?"


	19. One Prince Isn't Enough! (Diavolo×M!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not reallt a tw but im adding it anyway: abuse of power 
> 
> Request of DJTheAbishai:  
> "Mc hates and hides the fact that they are royalty in fear of people treating them differently once they find out what they are and was relieved when they came to the Devildom as to no one knew who they really were. One day Diavolo threw a dance at his castle (for whatever reason, it's Diavolo, what'd you expect?) and finds out who they really are through small hints, like table manners, the way they talk to people and the way they danced together, while they were staying in the Devildom."

Dancing was a nice and formal way of spending time with a friend, a lover, or even a political figure in private. While two people danced, they could easily act like they were a couple, discuss something in secret, or just stare into each other's eyes. While you and the most powerful demon in all realms danced together in harmony, you decided to do the latter. The glove you wore luckily hid the bruise you had from Lucifer's grasp, but it still hurt when Diavolo's gentle hands squeezed your hand fondly.

While your feet moved around along with your white cape, you definetly looked majestic, shockingly handsome in the eyes of the other demons. Even the Avatar of Lust was moved by your beautiful figure, as he watched you while he danced with a wealthy succubus. The orchestra of Little D's played their part with success, the classical Devildom music echoed in the largr hall. You would rather this party to be more casual, but oh well. Currently, you just wanted to dance. It has been a while ever since you attended a ball, non-consentually.

"...Asmodeus did a good job with dressing you. You look stunning." The crown prince smiled down at you, his voice barely above a whisper. You surprised him with a particularly hard spin and step throughtout the dance, and cursed your muscle memory for causing this. "I picked these clothes myself, and styled my own hair, my lord. What kind of influence would I have on demons if i cannot even do that?"

"You always seem like the type to keep things... how do you say it in the human world? Low-key, right?" He said, after a moment of surprised silence. Hearing that from his mouth caused you to have the urge to roll your eyes and shake your head amusingly, but you resisted it. Instead, you shook your head up and down. You speak again; "I am not particularly fond of formal environments. Due to my own family, I always resented it... However, I like going out to clubs." 

He stares down at your face for a while in thought, his golden eyes flashed with suspicion for a split second. The chatter dies down, hus gaze trying to look for something inside you. Maybe it was your soul, maybe he was trying to look for a hidden meaning behind your words. You two continued with your perfect dance, and he cupped your cheek all of a sudden. The movement caused you to flinch slightly, but he was there to save the step you missed. You felt the jealous stares of young men and women alike, wondering how it would be like if they were in your position.

 _Cowards._ You thought, and paid no mind to them. Only stared at his eyes, daring him to uncover your secrets through your thick wall of self-control and composure. _Not even doing anything to gain his intrest, and trying to get me all hot and bothered with their stares, or words. As if they are not influential figures with power. Their bodies may be rich, but their souls are, unfortunately, very poor._

"...I want to know more about you." He said as the music slowly died down and the dance stopped. "You are not only the foundation of my dream, but a very important person to me. So, I am hoping that I am going to see you in this castle more, from now on."

You two left the dancehall after that.

\---

"Is it just me or did you just adopted Little D. No. 2 and 5?" The 1st born asks, his baffled expression making everything ten times funnier to the you. 

Little D. No. 2 and 5 were a small creatures that are about the same size as a human baby. Their big razor-teethed smile and their yellow-pink little hats were very cute. There was no harm in a grown ass dude picking out cute and classy hats for their little demon friend that kinda looks and acts like a baby Right? Whatever. The point is, you now had a bunch of cute hats with you that you had no idea what you were going to do with. So, you decided to hand them out to the little demon servants around. Little D. No. 2 and 5 were especially ecstatic about the hats, while the others didn't really care. 

It's been an hour ever since the dance stopped, and everyone seemed to be wrapped up in a conversation as the dinner table was being laid out.

"These two and I are like brothers. Right?" You look at the creature with the pink hat, number 5, on your and wink at him. You named Louis, for his graceful movements at all times. Louis hid head bashfully on your shoulder and sinked even more on your shoulder. "Right, sir!" He mumbled, and you felt a pinch at your cheek. This was the rowdier one, number two. His name was Edward. "If ya got more hats, I wanna wear 'em all! Pleaaase?" He begged, and gave you the puppy eyes. He always required attention, but at least he was fun to be around.

"Now now, don't bother our guest Little D. No. 2, what did I teach you about manners?" A playful voice echoed in the table next to you, it was the type of voice to turn from calm and heartwarming to terrifying in seconds. Fit for a ruler, you thought and turned towards the voice. "His name is Edward." You say with a polite, but genuine smile. "I decided to take these two home with me."

"I will serve Master {MC} until the day I die with loyalty!" Louis spoke under his hat. 

"Oi! What in the world, since when have you became this eager to serve!?"

The two's wording was kind of awkward, which made Lucifer roll his eyes as ge approached to the Prince of Devildom. His four wings were right behind his clothes, wide open with magnificence. But you didn't think much of them. Sure, they looked very pretty and one of those feathers were probably worth a fortune, but... they weren't that amazing. Wings in general weren't your thing. Horns, however, were an entirely different topic. And something about Diavolo's horns catched your eye. A feeling that caused Mammon to be glued into you.

Greed.

His horns had a gold tint towards the end of them. They looked wonderful to your eyes. Shiny, healthy, thick and hard, but smooth at the same time. You wanted to feel how they were like, it would be so fun to play with them and run your hands through them. Your mouth watered at the thought of how much they must worth, but you quickly pull these thoughts of your head. He was your friend, and you let go of your childishly greedy antics when you were around sixteen. Spending money on useless things, selling stuff on Craigslist just wasn't fun anymore. Still, old habits die hard.

"Ignore him, Lord Diavolo... How is your evening going?"

"It is going quite good... Still though, {MC}. If you keep stealing my servants with your charm, I am going to get low on employees." Diavolo spoke with a wide smile plastered over his face. Your smile turned into a small smirk, and you shrugged. "They already help me with my tasks, as infuriating as those are. Still though, I do not mind having them over." 

"You aren't even going to thank Lord Diavolo for complimenting you?" Lucifer finds the need to comment on every single thing you do judgementally, as usual. You shrug, and stare Diavolo dead in the eye. Then gracefully bow while the Little D's jump off your shoulders to bicker somewhere else and hop away, like you've seen Barbatos do. "Oh Lord Diavolo, my humble lord. Please allow me, a simple, peasant man of the town's people, to praise your undying power and magnificence. Though I may know that my praise will hold no worth for a status as high as yours, these words are spoken from the bottom of my conscious." 

You feel a hand reaching over to your chin and you were suddenly lifted back up, with the prince's pale gold eyes fixated in yours. He was around 20 centimetres taller than you, it was an, intimidating height difference. He looks into your face intensely. As seconds pass and the orchestra around you dies down in your ears, it is getting harder and harder for you to keep a straight face. He seems to be the same way, as his lip twitches and his eyes begin o crease. Unable to hold your laughter in anymore, you laugh and he follows soon after. It was a short, lively chuckle.

"...It was weird to hear that from you. Lucifer, did you hear that? "Your undying power and magnificence"... pfft..." He covers his mouth with his fists, holding his laughter inside. You smile as well, so much that your cheeks hurt. "...He is not wrong." Lucifer cringes to himself at your attempt at praise, and how fake it sounded. It was obvious it was a joke, but only if people knew you long enough to notice the change on your tone whenever you were being sarcastic. 

"I am never doing that again. I do not like praising people... Though Lord Diavolo is an exception, I must admit."

"You always ask for praise." Lucifer says.

"I do not see the problem with this situation, I am afraid." You stare at him through your bangs before smirking and leaving. He gives you an unapproving look, but that is the last thing in your mind. You fix your suit with slow, unbothered movements. A wonderful white, blue and gold one, made out of pure silk. It had a structured silhouette, with shawl lapels. It fit just rigjt, not too loose or tight. The shoulders were perfectly smooth, the black shoes you had on and the blue tie matched together very well. You caught the attention of any demon with your bright clothing, but it wasn't too hard on the eye. Just enough to distract people from your devilish little smiles or nieche comments underneath your polite and almost... graceful tone.

You had a pretty big secret you had from many people, but after a certain point, you became bored of always being alarmed on your surroundings. That big secret was the fact that you were the oldest prince of the Royal Family of an important country back in your home, the Human Realm. And the first in line. The crown prince, basically. You had the life everyone back at home envied. A big house, a private tutor for piano and violin classes, perfect grades, fluent in more than 2 languages (excluding from your native language), fancy schools and outfits, a very fat bank account...

When you were a child, these things were fun. You had strict people around you, your father and mother were the rulers of an country. You rarely saw them, and you were only used as a public figure to get more support for them, along with your brothers and sisters. A king and a queen, who loves their children greatly. A big, heartwarming happy family... Except nothing was like that behind closed doors. They were distant, always off to another country for a meeting or dealing with governmental affairs. You were left at the mercy of your teachers and nannies. 

From a young age, you knew that you held no value other than being the prince in the public's eyes. A perfect son, who was going to be their next perfect king. A son with beautiful looks that soon morphed into a handsome young man. Perfect and graceful in any way. You learned to deceive the public, manipulate them into thinking that you were in the right. You knew how to use religious beliefs, family bonds, and other types of ideologies to your advantage. 

And you hated that.  
You hated the fact that you were born in a family like this, and was exposed to things like this. 

With all this, you knew that children got close to you on purpose, because their families had told them to be friends with you. You were the next in line. Of course, they needed you as an ally. They needed your blood that you got from pure luck. And it irritated you. You were thrown on the floor, stomped on, kicked, punched, got your hair pullen by a bunch of middle schoolers until they found out that you were a prince. Then all of a sudden, they started to run errands for you, being your lapdogs. You decided to test one of them one day by being an asshole, a particularly poor one. He ended up coming to the school with the help of a family friend. You were in 7th grade back then.

During lunchtime, you noticed that he had close to no food on his table. You called him to your side, and took out a chicken drumstick out of your lunch box. You hold it over his face, as you could see his eyes sparkling at the sight of it from hunger. All of a sudden, you drop it on the dusty, dirty ground along with some rice on it. You then step on it a couple of times. You were delighted to watch his expression as it crushes instantly. Both both anger and misery was constant on his face.

"If you eat all of this food until not even a single rice crumb is left on this floor, I will give you three times of your family's monthly earnings. You look like you need it." You say, still keeping that childishly innocent smile on your face. You were curious as to how far this kid would go to be on good terms with you, and get some money out of it. Tears come over his cheek from embarrassment while the whole class is observing what you were doing. No one stepped in, either not wanting to piss you off, or they just didn't care. Abusing your power and making everyone know this will happen to them if they defied you, was just the basics of what you had to do throughout your whole life. 

You weren't going to be a honest ruler with this personality. Since you never care about being a prince to begin with.

The boy kneeled down slowly and got on all fours, and slowly began eating the food on the floor. You couldn't help the smirk on your face, full of disgust and amusement. "How does it taste?" You think out loud, and the boy answers in humiliated tears, even though he is smiling to you with a fake gratitude. "It... It tastes amazing, mister. Thank you for feeding your poor citizen!" 

People treated you differently due to your status, and nothing else. So you were going to make them suffer for it. It was interesting to see how these people cast away their pride when money or status was in question. It was just mindless entertainment for you. But ever since you came to Devildom, nothing like that has happened to you recently. You wonder if the document Lucifer had about you didn' contain anything about your position, or background since no one seemed to act formal around you. Mammon busted into your room like a lunatic without knocking, Asmodeus didn't seem to know when to stop when it came to touches (the touches weren't serious, but he got carried away sometimes), things you wouldn't dare do to a prince. 

Maybe they knew but just didn't care.  
Regardless, you were glad that you could be who you are without consequences. It's not every day that a human prince could slide down the stairs of RAD with their shady sorcerer friend, while screaming a Rick Astley song.

\---

You realized that you were standing in front of the food table in a daze for a while now, while the party continued. A green haired butler slowly scooted to your side, and touched your shoulder with the tip of his fingers, it caught your attention. "My lord?" He said, causing you to tare at him weirdly. "I am not Lord Diavolo."

"If you were a woman, I would've called you "My Lady". It is Lord Diavolo's orders." Barbatos responded and you nodded, then went back to staring at the selection of foods. It was soon dinner time, and it would be very rude to pick anything up from the table before the dinner started. You realized your rudeness, and felt a small blush of shame reach to your cheeks. "Do what you must." You said, praying to whatever entity that was up there that your blush wasn't so obvious. 

"I wanted to ask you if you were getting hungry. I can provide you with a small snack if that is the case." 

"How considerate of you..." That came out a bit forced now, didn't it? Now that he has mentioned it, you were getting pretty hungry. Your stomach has been buzzing (thankfully) silently for a while now, and it started to burn something inside there. Nausea because of hunger was something you weren't too familiar with. If you do not count the nights where you were tied up from your feet and arms, blindfolded, and thrown inside a dark room with no windows for 2 days. Without a single drop of water or a loaf of bread. As punishment for messing up on your english test. "But wouldn't it be discourteous of me to eat when everyone else is waiting?"

"You shouldn't worry about that. The rules in here aren't the same as your world. Look at Beelzebub. He is already wating with a couple people by his side." He pointed at the said demon with his finger not-so-obviously. Indeed, he had already begun eating with 5 other lower-rank demons by his side, happily munching on the delicious food provided by the greatest chefs in Devildom. You chuckle at this view.

"...Still, I'd rather eat with Lord Diavolo. Thank you for your concern."

"No problem, my Lord."

"Call me {MC}. I am no different from you."

"As you wish, {MC}." He bowed slightly before leaving to talk with other guests. You sigh, and look down at the chair with your name put on it, it was on the left of Diavolo's while Lucifer's was right. Solomon was assigned to sit right next to Lucifer, and Simeon was to your right. The list went on like that...

Finally, it was time for some food. Your stomach has been grumbling for quite a while now. Sensing this, Diavolo had flicked his hand and gestured the servants to hurry up without your knowledge. And in 5 minutes, the whole table was laid out, finally. Sitting down on your assigned table, you waited for everyone else to come. After everyone else had came there and sat down, Diavolo got up and checked everyone for the last time, before clapping his hands together and catching everyone's attention.

He cleared his throat, and began speaking.

"This evening, I will keep the speech short and simple. I am sure most of you are very hungry." He said, and a few chuckles came out from the table. "We have gathered today to celebrate our Exchange Program's success so far, the retreat and tour I have designed inside the castle, and the end of the midterms at all schools in Devildom. I am sure that you and your children became very tired during this past 2 weeks, so please rest easy tonight... Well then, without further formalities, thank you for coming here tonight. Help yourselves with the food that has been prepared by our best chefs."

The room clapped for a while, and then a friendly chatter broke out inside the hall. You stare down at your plate and start to reach to the foods you like. It was mostly Devildom cuisine, but you noticed that there were human and angel meals around as well. Not questioning anything, ou put enough food for yourself on the table and take tour utensils in your correct hands. You could see someone watching you, but you pay no mind. You are used to it. Picking up the white glass on the table, which is usually smaller and thinner than a red wine glass, you take a sip out of it after a butler rushes to your side to fill it up. 

You sip some of it and put it down without a sound, and take the longer meat knife and begin to cut some of the meat on your plate while balancing the meat with the back of the fork, instead of stabbing it. You put your bite into your mouth and chew it slowly. The entire time, you looked at nowhere but your food. It tasted amazing, and it pained you to not be able to eat lots of it in front of everyone like you do with Beel. Your eyes sparkle when you take a bite out of the salad made with celestial vegetables with the smallest fork on the table. The vinegar and lemon mixed together gave it a cool taste that made your insides warm and giddy. With a small smile, you continue your pleasant dinner. Seafood, meat, salad, desert, wine, champagne, soup... These all required different types of cutlery and glasses, sometimes even plates of bread and butter. It was stupid and it took you a very long time to figure out everything, countless spankings from your nanny contributed to that factor. But in the end, you memorized everyrhing and after a certain point, it started to seem natural to you. Your hands knew where to put themselves, and you usually did it without thinking or paying attention to your surroundings.

"Mister, is this style of eating popular in the human world?" A woman asks suddenly, and you almost jump. Of course, composure is important. So you allow no one to see it. You look up at the woman and wipe your mouth eith your napkin, folding the dirty side inwards and putting it to your left. "Not necessarily popular, but that is how I was thought as. I believe it is the same in Devildom."

"They are the same, yes. I am surprised to see that you know a lot about table manners of Devildom already." Another elderly man, possibly the woman's husband, speaks. You give a polite smile and thank them, bowing a little. "It is important that I adapt to the environment of Demons. Table manners is just one of them. I am hoping to see that you will do the same and accept me as an associate in this realm, learn of human culture, and do your best to make Lord Diavolo's dream a success."

A stunned silence took over the room, before most people agreed with you and shook their heads. You look over at Diavolo, and notice the shocked expression on his face as he stared at you, as if a lightbulb lit on his head. Your smile falls immediately. What did he figure out? Did you say too much? Was he mad, or just surprised that you were so comfortable with communicating with other demons? You cannot show paranoia, so you put these thoughts out of your head and put your focus on the conversation on the table.

\---

"...{MC}!" He called out your name just before you left off to your room with Simeon and Satan, with your blue tie thrown off and a few buttons unbuttoned, showing your toned neck and collar bones. Your hair was a mess and sweat covered your forehead. Your jacket and cape were magically gone, leaving you inside your light grey waistcoat and white jacket. Your feet hurt from dancing and laughing around so much. Diavolo's parties had two different sections, first one in which everything was calm and majestic, and the second one where everyone became batshit crazy after a few glasses of wine. 

You danced with Asmodeus a lot, he was the one that took off your tie and unbuttoned your waistcoat. Your {h/c} hair stuck to some parts of your forehead, and the crazed smile never left your lips while you danced like a psychopath with other demons. It was probably the most you laughed the entire night. At some point, you found yourself popping up a champagne bottle on Beelzebub's shoulders and everyone cheered, a drunk Satan attempted to wrestle on top of your shoulders with an equally drunk Solomon, who was on Simeon's, you somehow got Lucifer drunk and he broke havoc around the whole hall with his intense electric guitar playing skills...

It was fun. And you had many videos of you having a blast with others. After while, even Diavolo got pretty much shitfaced and Barbatos had to dunk everyone's faces inside a bucket of cold water to sober them up, after everyone left of course. The shock seemed to work a bit, as your mind cleared up and you shook your head around like a wet dog. "...Who the fuck taped Mammon on the pillar over there?" You ask, still slurring your words a little. 

"...I-I think it was me..." Leviathan raised his hand while rubbing his forehead. Mammon was passed out there, and no one wanted to really deal with him at that moment. But still, out of mercy, Lucifer cast a spell and took Mammon out of there. He fell on the floor with a thud and groaned, but didn't wake up his quite snores continued. Everyone felt the same weird feeling inside them, as they stood in the thin line between being sober and drunk, before Diavolo called out to you. You felt your heart jump a little, and you weren't sure why. Maybe it was anxiety. Who knows? "Can I speak to you a little?"

"Sure..." You shrugged, showing uncertainty for the first time tbat evening. 

"I just need to ask you something. He took a hold of your hand and leads you to the outside, where a lot of white and black lilies have bloomed. Why would a lilly even be located in Hell, considering it's meaning? That was none of your business. The point is; They created an elegant atmosphere. Standing by the gate, he looked down at you and stared at you with a somewhat excited expression. Almost childlike. "...Are you coming from a wealthy family?" He held both of your hands, slightly leaning on you. You lean back, a very awkward posture welcomed toy.

"Uh... Yeah? Not wealthy, just above avarage-"

"And is this family perhaps a royal one?"

"Wh-"

"I can tell if you are lying. So you'd better tell me the truth." 

You pry your hands away from him at that and take a few steps back, sending him daggers with your stares. Of course. _Of course he would realize it._ Of course he would understand it. All of your mistakes throughout the whole night flooded your brain as the silence continued between you two. The dance, the way of speech, the dinner, his suspicious stares all night...  
Why weren't you more careful? 

"So what if I am?" You point your finger at him and give him the most unlikable expression through your bangs, slightly turning to the entrance, just to give a dramatical effect. "If you didn't even know your exchange student's status, then this while operation was a mistak- ACK!"

The next thing you know, he had wrapped you in a huge and friendly embrace, his heart thumping in excitement and his tone a few octaves higher. Was it the boldness of the alcohol? How could HE even hug you like this- Well, technically, as a prince with the same status, you were much more weaker. Leading a strong and big kingdom was not the same as an entire realm... 

"I'm so glad we are on the same page."

...  
What?

"I knew something was off about your file and the way you acted. But Barbatos never told me."

Quoi?

"Your are very similar to me, back when I was as young as you."

Qué?

"Turns out we are in the same status... It's a small world indeed!"

?????????

And that is the story of how you ended up getting a reputation as the "Human Prince" in Devildom.


	20. Apple Cookies (Solomon×Asmodeus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of RueSinger:  
> Maybe some Solomon and Asmo fluff? Like maybe someone insults Asmo and Solomon comes to his defense or like maybe Solomon studies too hard one night and Asmo is being attentive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I love apple cookies. I fucking love them. If there was a life time supply for them, expect that bitch to be in my stomach under 3 weeks.

The sorcerer out down his pen on the textbook with a small "plop" and took out his headphones. He thought listening to music would help him with his stupidly long essay he had to write in very short subject. Maybe, he thought, it would help him with finding examples and contributing arguments to extend this stupid paper as much as possible. He was running out of ideas, and his head felt like it was about to explode from how painful his head was. 

The music did more harm than good, as most music was either in English or Hebrew. And knowing both languages perfectly came with it's downsides. His brain unconsciously understood the song and distracted him. He ended up writing the lyrics of the song towards the end of one page and that was the point when he took his headphones off. The music caused a thumping headache inside his skull, as if he was hungover, and he groaned. His body felt hot and uncomfortable all of a sudden, the growing pain in his back didn't help either. He had to work in his posture some time.

Putting his hands in his hair, he leaned backwards on his chair and arched his back and legs. He heard a few pops from his spine and a few cracks from his legs when he did that and groaned. The tense feeling on his body lessened a bit after that, but his body still earned for complete relaxation. His neck felt oddly heavy, and his eyes burned from the lack of sleep he had recently. Man, who would've thought that after 16 years of studying in the human realm, he would still have to write an essay? It was just bullshit.

He stared outside of the window, and felt a huge sigh leave his chest. He was tired, and felt lonely. Opening his window, he realized that it was raining pretty heavily. He was glad to have a completely soundproof window like this inside his room. But it was also a problem. He couldn't hear what was happening outside unless he opened it. Meaning he would miss out on many interesting things outside. Lile fights and arguements. He took a deep breath and felt a few drops coming inside his room and on his clothes. But he didn't mind it. 

The curtains moved agganist the cold wind, dancing around like the skirt of a woman in white. Or the cape of a fearless angel, ready to get rid of their opponents in the most elegant way possible... He had been reading way too many Celestial legends recently, but it was an intresting topic. The cold wind filled his lungs and made goosebumps appear in his skin, and he closed his eyes. It's been a while ever since he listened to the rain like this. Or paid attention to his surroundings. 

Distant, muffled music could be heard from the night clubs in the distance. Since the entire realm's only natural source of light was the moon, and it was completely covered in grey clouds, it was darker than usual. Some demons with their flashlights could be seen on the sky. They were mostly the police forces that watched the city over during the night. Some drunk, wobbly demons were also seen in the sky. Occasionally, lightnings would strike and paint the entire realm white. But it would only last for a second, then a loud, shrieking thunder would take it's place. Like the roaring voice of the previous demon king. The damp smell of rain was mixed with earth, and some other things Solomon couldn't identify. Maybe it was magic. 

"Solomon~" 

...

Okay, but why was _it_ coming just right outside his room?

Solomon sighed, and sat back on his chair after closing the window, and called out to the person behind the door hesitantly. "...Come in, Asmodeus." He said, and rolled his sleeves out of habit. His arms were covered with pact marks, and they were very toned. Asmodeus always made up an excuse to touch or hug them. "Your jacket looks good today, can I touch it?", "The fabric of your top looks soft and silky.", "There is a bruise on your arm, what happened- oh, my bad. It was just a stain.", so on so forth...

It was just a habit, a small tease. 

Soon, a man with peachy hair slowly slid in the room and closed the door behind him with a small smile on his lips, and a tray in hand. Two cups were in there, full of some black tea and a few sugar cubes on the side with two spoons. There was also some cookies there, and Solomon's eyes sparked up when he recognized them. Those were Luke's apple cookies. And Solomon always ate those like they were the most delicious thing in this world. 

"...Heard someone was stressed." His normal, sing song voice wasn't too present today. Which surprised Solomon a little. He raised one brow, and cocked his head a little bit to his side. "Did Simeon tell you that?" His voice was unreasonably quiet, as if there was someone listening to them. But the room itself was so quiet, thst he felt like he would be betraying, disrespecting the silence if he spoke loudly. Steam was still coming out from the tea as he put the tray down on Solomon's desk.

"Maybe."

"...It's unlike you to do cute things like this." Solomon found himself saying before he took one soft cookie, and took a bite out of it. The soft mushy apple filling exploded inside his mouth with the first bite. The cookie was filled up to the brim. His taste buds felt like they were on heaven as he ate it. He smiled a little. It tasted amazing, to say the least. Asmodeus watched him for a while before pulling a desk and sitting down next to him.

"I am not always looking for sex you know. It's been years ever since I had a relationship with someone." He said and reached towards a cookie, biting onto it gently and feeling the filling inside his mouth. He closed his eyes and hummed, cinnamon tasted great in this cookie. Not to mention the small crunchy parts inside it... Solomon said nothing and looked at his face with an unreadable expression, and averted his eyes once Asmodeus looked back at him.

"...When I realized you were really tense, I wanted to something different than usual. We've been only meeting up inside your room to have some fun, but we never talk." If Solomon looked close enough, he could see a small blush on his boyfriend's face, and the way his lips were pursed with bashfulness. The desk lamp he had lit on his desk made it hard to see, but it was visible. Solomon took the last bite on his cookie and swallowed it, then reached towards the mug on the tray, full of tea. He put one sugar cube, and stirred it a little. The metal spoon occasionally made small clinking sounds agganist the mug.

The room suddenly felt warm, contradictory to the raging storm outside. A flash of white light pierced the room, and a big thunder followed. Even the window couldn't block that sound out, unfortunately. Their cheeks and foreheads felt warm, their skin kind of dry but soft at the same time. Their hands were cold however, and actively searched for warmth. The warmth that radiated from each other. Solomon slowly reached his hand to the one Asmodeus had on his lap, and put it on top of his. Asmodeus tensed for a small moment before relaxing, and continued to chew on his cookie.

"Asmodeus." He suddenly said, and the demon looked up at him. The human's eyes looked utterly relaxed. As if a knot inside them had suddenly became untangled, and his mind was finally took a deep breath of relief. Was it the tea? The demon had no idea, but he didn't had any problems with that emotion. Asmodeus didn't pull his hand away.

"...Have I ever told you that you are dear to me?"

Asmodeus thought for a while, and then shook his head up and down, smiling sadly. He felt a hand squeezing his, and averted his eyes from the sorcerer'a face. He couldn't stand the soft look in his eyes, it was... Powerful. Made him feel things he had thought long forgotten. "You did. Once. When we first made our pact."

"..I think it is a good time to remind you of that then." He gestured towards his lap after he pulled his hand away, and Asmodeus slowly climbed there, straddling him with his hands on his shoulders. After he made himself comfortable, he felt Solomon pulling him closer, until their chests almost touched and felt a head resting itself on his shoulder. Asmodeus smiled, knowing this was Solomon's favorite position to sit in. 

The sorcerer buried his face on his pactmate's shoulder, inhaling his scent. Asmodeus had a distinct smell to himself, when it wasn't being covered with countless lotions and perfumes. It was intoxicating, and Solomon loved it. Though the communication between them was never constant, it as clearly a problem and they both ignored it, they showed their feelings to each other when it was the right time. Whether it was through arousing touches, passionate kisses, soft hugs, or entangling their fingers when no one was looking...

Words just didn't come out of their mouths. As they gently and slowly rocked back and forth on the chair, Solomon's arms that were lazily locked behind Asmodeus's waist tightened, and a whisper came out of his mouth. "I love you. Don't forget that ever again." Asmodeus returned the favor by tightening his legs around Solomon, and resting his chin on his head. They both sighed at the same time, and chuckled a bit when they realized it. 

"How can I forget?" Asmodeus answered, and lifted up his head by his chin, locking their eyes. The Avatar of Lust knew that his eyes were sort of glassy, but he paid no attention to that. "I could never forget..."

\---

"Hey, Asmodeus. My legs hurt. Get off now."

"You- Are you implying I've put on weight!? Ugh, you're so mean!"

"I never said that. My tea is getting cold. You made it, right?"

"After all the trouble I went through to make those cookies and the tea... Hmph! I can't believe you! How scandalous of you to say that..."

"..."

"Wait, what are you doing- Hey- Stop that, I'm ticklish from th- Pff-! Solomon! Don't gah... tickle me! Hahaha! Okay- Okay I'll ge-hahahaha!!"


	21. A Single Blow (Satan×M!MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood and Gore, Violence, Manipulation  
> (I decided to add these tws a bit late oops)
> 
> Request of Natji:  
> if you're still taking requests, may i ask for some more angst, preferably with a gn or m reader? c: be it because of sickness or a more serious injury or maybe something else entirely? there's never enough angst around  
> just a loose idea but maybe something happened that sent one of the brothers into a rage, resulting in them hurting mc? :0 i would love to see your take on something like that mmm

An man like Satan knows how to keep his anger in check. Unlike his brothers, he is the most destructive out of every last one of them. His sin, the very core of his brain, would circulate around blood lust and malice. Hate. Nothing but misery and cries of pain.

This means he is the one that has to keep his sin away from people the most. Beelzebub could eat, Belphegor could sleep. Asmodeus could have sex. Mammon could hoard stuff or sell them. Leviathan could cry all he wanted about how others have it far easier than him. Lucifer could walk around with an ego bigger than his dick. It was no big deal, unless they refrained from feeling it for too long or felt it too much. But Satan? If he exploded, it would lead to disasters. Wounds. Pain. 

If he indulged in his sin, he could cause damage that couldn't ve taken back how much he tried to.

The thought alone enraged him. But he took a deep breath. Count to ten, cracked his knuckles and continued his job. Maybe took a walk. Drank something cold or splashed his face with ice cold water. Maybe stood in the wind or rain. Cold seemed to contrast to him. A raging fire that could never be put out completely could be weakened with coldness. He took a deep breath when he felt the wind agganist his wet skin in his window. He had screwed up pretty badly today.

No, he didn't screwed up.

He personally listened to Mammon's screams of "Murderer" aimed towards him. Because he almost squeezed the life out of the human. The poor boy that was unfortunate enough to approach him while he was on the verge of a furious, emotional, destructive breakdown. He didn't even remember the reason why he was so angry. He vividly remembered fighting with Lucifer about something and Lucifer leaving him all alone in the hallway. He stood there. A murderous impulse took over him. At that moment, he could only fantasize about how heavy Lucifer's head would be in his hands. He would stomp on his skull, crushing his brain, veins, eyes, nose, bones into pieces beneath his heel. Disgustingly black liquid would pour out from every pore on his body. He wanted to make him suffer. To make him regret ever bring him to this world as a part of himself.

And when he felt a strong, yet still gentle hand on his shoulder and saw your confident smile, his world turned red. He launched at you, his skeketal tail and feather boa making itself known to the world, along with his horns. He didn't even give you a chance to resist as he took your head and bashed it agganist the floor. He squeezed your short hair tightly, making you scream and cry from the sudden pressure and shock that took over your body. The impacts were strong, hard, and painful. You could even feel something crack in your head while he continuously pulled your head back and threw it on the tile floor, causing a puddle of splashed blood to come out. This time, it was red instead of black. The anger- no, pure malice and evil that shined in his eyes were terrifying. 

You, with your survival instinct instantly kicking in, held his hand that grabbed your head tightly and yelled at him to stop, have mercy on you. You screamed at him to let you live, that you didn't want to die, and you would do whatever he wanted to live. You wept louder with each impact, your tears mixing with your blood. You kicked him, but an avarage human male's strength was nowhere near to disturb a demon. The sharp fangs and the growls he let out, his claws sinking into your scalp, it was all too painful for you. 

He bent down and bit on your neck harshly, getting way too close to your artery and windpipe, and ripped a piece apart. You screamed for the last time, before your consciousness was knocked out of you with a final blow. Blood was gushing out everywhere, decorating your uniform and neck, and the floors. His claws ripped at your chest, he tried to dig a wound in there to claw out your heart with his bare hands. It was then that he was noticed. He heard a loud, feminine scream, and a few other people quickly rushed there. A few, unfamiliar demons, knowing that if they didn't intervene they would face Diavolo's wrath, grabbed his shoulders.

It was a suicide mission for them to do that. The 4th strongest demon in all realms quickly showed them all off quickly with a feral growl, and turned his attention back to your unconscious, bleeding body. He was then thrown onto the ground before he could reach you, his head hitting the corner of a display closet and causing it to fall on the floor. A huge tumble and shatters came after. He tried to look at the body that was restraining him. To his shock, it was Leviathan, in his demon form. His eyes were glowing with fear and anger, it almost scared Satan. His tail was bounding him by his legs. Other yells and screams continued around the hallway while the two siblings stayed like that.

Soon, Diavolo and Barbatos were in there. He remembers being dragged away by a person he didn't quiet remember, and then, his world fell into a drunken haze. Objects moved slowly, sounds were hard to understand and came out in low hums. The next thing he knew, he sat in a chair and Diavolo was right in next to him. 

The place smelled of sanitary products, bleach. Some hospital staff walked from the corridors occasionally. The walls were painted in warm brown and beige colours, as if they wanted to mask the misery and pain of the patients. The air conditioning was on, making him shudder a bit. There was a glass window ahead of them, showing various patients and doctors next to them. Your bed could be seen from outside. The majority of your body was covered in blankets, and the limbs that stuck out of them were bandaged or bound to some sort of needle. The lighting in there was cold, almost blue-ish. 

You were was transfered into the biggest, and the most expensive private hospital in Devildom. This was the hospital the royal family used for their health related issues, the doctors in there have been dealing with them ever since the beginning of time. Since a human world hospital would be far too suspicious for you to rest in, they decided to have you rest in Devildom. All the nurses and doctors seemed to be in a rush the moment they saw your almost lifeless, bloody body in the ambulance they picked you up with. Diavolo brought Satan here once he calmed down, for him to see the damage he had done after your first surgery was done, and you were put to extensive care unit. 

Countless cords, injections, and a ventilator was put onto your body. Your lungs and airway, your skull and the left portion of your neck was severely damanged. Given Satan's power, these injuries were mild. Satan had never seen a person look this helpless before. "...I don't think I need to comment on anything." Diavolo said calmly, though his expression said otherwise. Everyone else was either crying or laughing out of anger and frustration. Lucifer quietly looked over at the bed you were laying in outside from the glass window, quietly.

"The fuck you lookin' at?" Mammon sneered at him when their eyes met, waiting for an opportunity to snap at him. Satan turned his face away, but Mammon didn't seem to stop there. In fact, he was even angrier at him for doing that. "Mammon..." Asmodeus tried to say and prevent a fight between them, but got no response other than Mammon's angry look. 

Mammon wasn't the type to get angry quite often. But when he was angry _for real_ , the entire realm would shake in terror. They would remember once again that Mammon was nowhere near as stupid as they thought. He had a lot of self control, possibly even more than Lucifer. He didn't allow himself to get angry too often. But now? He was _fucking furious_. How could Satan, their youngest brother, could even think of laying a finger on his human? Let alone almost killing him? 

"You..." He gritted his teeth and got up from the dark brown chair he was sitting on. Beelzebub and Asmo also got up, in case of an emergency. They exchanged concerned looks at each other while Mammon continued. They looked at Lucifer as well, but he wasn't doing anything. Just watching you, a human boy. 

"Do- Do you even REALIZE what you've done!?" Mammon said and grabbed his collar, lifting him up in the air.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Asmodeus tried to intervene, but Mammon didn't listen. Beelzebub put a hand on his concerned older brother's shoulder. Asmodeus looked up at him, a sad expression in his face. His mascara and eyeliner was smudged and dripped down on his cheeks. He cried a lot when he saw your body. The way you struggled to breathe, your blood splattered all over the walls and the floor. Just imagining the pain you were in, and seeing you in this helpless state was more than enough for him to break down on Beelzebub's shoulder. Leviathan still hadn't calmed down. His tail was flopping on the floor with loud thumps. If he wanted to, he could shatter every last bone on Satan's body. He looked away from the scene in an attempt to calm himself down.

Satan grunted a little but said nothing. What could he say? "I got angry at Lucifer and took my anger out on him"? His eyes were still avoiding Mammon's blue ones. 

"You almost killed him. Screw Diavolo's program, you almost killed my human! Even now he probably won't make it alive! Why did you do it huh? For momentary pleasure?" He waited for a few seconds for a response, but when he didn't get one, he screamed. "Answer me damn it!"

_Mammon told you to answer! Why aren't you speaking? Are you brain dead!? You so called book worm, toilet clogging bitch!? Were you that desparate to indulge in your sin!? Why did you attempted to kill my... my only friend!? The only guy who understand me!_

_Satan, answer him already. I am sure {MC} is wondering the same too. He wants answers from you too. I'm sure Mammon will calm down if you just tell him the truth. You are in enough shit already, and Lucifer is also angry with you. Not that I think you care but... Fighting like this, it's not pretty. Not at all._

_Satan, I don't know how to say this, but... I don't want you two to fight in front of everyone. Your silence is making things worse._

They weren't saying these things aloud. But Satan could hear them. The voices just didn't shut up.

_Satan_

_Satan_

_Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan_

_Satan Satan Satan SatanSatanSatanSatanSatanSatanSatanSatan **SatanSatanSatan**_

"Mammon, you are disturbing the staff and the patients." Lucifer finally said, looking away from the window and turing back at them. He looked tired. For the second time in Satan's life, Lucifer looked at him directly in the eye with that expression. No anger. No sadness. Just exhaustion. As if he wanted to say "The thing that I regret the most is giving birth to you", "I should've just let you to die in that place", or something of the sort. To Satan, who at the time still considered Lucifer as his father figure, this look was carved in his mind. Lucifer looked so tall, a simple kick or step at his skull would be enough for him to die. But Lucifer didn't to that.

Satan was sure that Lucifer regretted that decision at the moment.

Mammon was fuming, but he took a deep breath and let him go slowly. But at the last moment, he raised his fist and punched the side of his jaw with his hand that had rings on it. Satan fell on the chair because of the force, and a small gasp left Asmodeus' and Leviathan's mouth. Beelzebub winced in pain, and stared down at his 4th brother. His mouth and cheek were bleeding, but he didn't seem too harmed. Lucifer sighed, and Diavolo looked away, back at your form in the bed. Was it a mistake to have you in here, he wondered. But you had accomplished so much, for a human without any special talents or magical power.

"...He will survive." Lucifer said, his voice barely above a whisper. Though everyone still heard him. The Avatar of Pride didn't like to be wrong, and his hunch was almost always correct. Minus the entire Celestial War and literally any bad life decision he chose to ignore, like a pathetic vermin. Regardless, he was going to be very pissed if you ended up dying on him now. He was proud of you. He took pride in your each accomplishment, even though he said "That's the result that is already expected from you. Don't get on a high horse now." to your face. Which pissed you off of course.

He kind of regretted that.  
But he wouldn't be able to apologize if you died.

"...Don't you fucking DARE to die, ya hear me!? I won't allow it!" Mammon yelled at the glass window, hoping that you could hear him, and left the corridor, anger pulsating on the floor with each step he took. Lucifer noticed something as Mammon left.

He hadn't transformed once throughout the entire thing.

\---

And as Mammon said, you survived the attack.

But dying would be better.

You suffered so much. The amount of damage on your skull was so severe, that even the doctors Diavolo "borrowed" from the human realm were shocked from the X-Rays and brain scans in front of them. Duento the few big fractures in your skull, your brain shook in your skull a lot and damaged blood vessels. Other complications soon followed. The wound on your neck was infected, you still had a hard time breathing and the wounds on your chest would bleed at the most random times, a few of your ribs had to be taken out due to how broken they were. You couldn't even wake up due to the sedatives and pain killers that were given to you.

It was a medical miracle that you woke up all of a sudden one afternoon, and was strong enough to ask for a cup of water. One of your pupils were bigger than the other and didn't respond to light. Your speech was slurred, and to had trouble sounding out some letters. You went halfway through a word before your tongue refused to speak and you had to say it a few times again, each resulting with the same thing. You read something that caught your eye, an had to read it again and again to understand what it meant. Such as the words "pot" and "pan". It was weird. When someone spoke to you, you were absent. You didn't understand what they said. But you knew they said _something_. 

"...Sorry." You said when you met Satan for the first time after months. Instead of hello. You accidentaly saw him going out of RAD, and tried to approach him. You were banned from seeing him, but you had some very pleasant things to say to his face. Satan froze when he heand your voice slowly turned around, to meet your empty expression. He knew you had trouble reading and writing, so he sent you simple, easy to read books he found in his library to help you out a bit in secret. Whenever he saw you struggling with a word, he wanted to step in and help you so bad. Whenever he noticed that your left eye was mostly blind because of him, he felt an immeasurable amount of guilt. You were physically weak enough as you were, and now he weakened you even more. He noticed that you wobbled slightly when you walked and your balance was effected. He wanted to be the one that helped you when you were going down or up the stairs.

After all this pain and knowing that half of your world was dark now, you were pissed at him. You were bound to other people's help now. Demons looked at you like a prey even more now. Each time you fell on the floor, each time someone approached you from "your blind side" and scared you, or every single time when you screwed up writing something down and erased it so many times that the paper ripped -and you were mocked for it- you got angry. It took a lot of time to get used to it and not destroy your room over it out of rage. 

"...Sorry?" He questioned hesitantly, and you realized your mistake. Your emotions ran 500 mph but words just didn't form in your tongue, neither your brain was able to catch up to it. You feel a weird smile forming on your lips out of your control, and chuckle a bit. "Sorry about it. My brain is just..." You gesture to the bandages on your head that were newly changed. His facial expression changed from confusion to guilt very fast and he looked away, putting his hands in his pockets. "What do you want?" He asked and took a few steps away from you. But you kept getting closer to him.

"I know you av... avvv... _fuck,_ " you sigh in frustration. "av-oid me." You managed to speak out, crossing your arms in your usual stubbornness. You weren't going to accept this dismissive behaviour he put on whenever he saw you. You weren't going to let this slide. He was the one that ruined half of your world. But at the same time, you resented him a little too much to... what's the word? Care. Yeah, you hated him a little too much to care about him or his feelings. You put him in the back of your mind. The most infuriating part about this whole thing is, you also wanted revenge. You wanted him to grovel beneath your feet and ask for forgiveness in ugly tears. An asshole like him deserved no mercy or consideration. He ruined your life. You had sisters to take care of. How were you going to do that when you are half blind and could barely speak and write? How are you going to explain the situation to them? 

How are you going to forgive the cause of all the misery you felt for the past months, simply because you approached to him at the wrong time? It seemed so unreasonable to you. Of course it was. Despite of how much you tried to understand where he was coming from -which was nearly impossible because he didn't even speak to you-, it always came back to your own situation. And how annoying it was. How pathetic. You wanted him to know that he ruined your short life, and wanted to spat at his face like a child.

"...I think it's pretty reasonable why I do that." He said, still refusing to look at your face and your eyes. The bandages around your neck. And the slight tremble of your legs. "I know what you want to say. I can smell your malice from a mile away." 

"Then you know what I want as well, I'm guessing?"

"...I do."

"...Satan." You look away this time, and he turns back at you ar the mention of his name.

You look outside. Your vision was limited, of course. But you were sti glad that your other eye made it out fine. The leaveless trees outside shook a little with the wind. The sky, red and purple as ever, seemed to mock you both with it's odd warmth. It was a good day in Hell today. The crows and other birds screeched and flew around the round moon. The halls felt empty as you two stood before each other. "Satan loves him. I am positive that the guilt of it and the anger he senses from everyone towards him, is much severe than any punishment I could give him." Diavolo said. And no one could say a thing. Satan didn't leave his room often anymore. His books were gone, only his text books were in sight. His room was empty and dusty. 

Diavolo was right.  
The coldness of his room that would normally soothe him was much more severe when it was empty. And it hurt him. He missed you. He loved you. He loved your painfully blunt opinions about politicians and the general state of your home. He loved how laid back and sarcastic you were. He loved the side of you that was into philosophy. He loved listening to your childhood tales. He loved the way moonlight lit agganist your skin. He loved how you would lean on his stomach when you surfed through your phone, and he read. He loved your encouraging pats on his back whenever he decided to pull a dumbass prank on Lucifer. He loved the confidence you radiated around yourself, and he loved the walls you built around your core, your soft side throughout the years. 

He loved you.  
So much.

And he threw it all away with momentary rage. With an indulgence in his sin.

"I forgive you. Kind of." He heard you say, and his mind went blank.

"...What?"

"You heard me." You smirk smugly back at him. "I am choosing to forget about this. That you ignored the fact that I am my family's only income. That I am just a nnn...n-normal, weak human compared to you. That you broke my trust because you were angry at Llll-u. That you made me fall into a an even lesser position in this shithole. I will forget all of that. In return, I... expect you to work with me. Yeah..." You rub your forehead a little, frowning. This much talking and using your brain for words wasn't fun. "To re-build the relation between us."

Satan felt colder than dead at that moment. He remembered your tear streaked face, your screams of pain, your terrified face, all created by his hands. And he was paying for all of it back in a worse form. You forgave him. The words he never thought he would hear in his life. He knew he never deserved your forgiveness. He knew that you were just saying this to torture him, and play with his emotions. As payback for the physical pain and after effects he made you go through, you pulled on his emptions as further punishment. He knew how cruel you could be.

And now, he could see something much more sinister in your eyes. A clear hatred towards him. Yet, you still said you forgave him. His brain spiralled with thoughts that he couldn't even identify. He couldn't even understand what he was thinking. It was all a jumble of noises and looped strings of mess. None of the books he read prepared him for such heavy situations like this. He fell on his knees in pressure, looking straight at your shoes. He frowned, and his eyes widened. He felt your hand on his blond locks, slowly caressing them. The hatred in your eyes, the disingenuous words, knowing that the burden he put on your shoulders were much heavier than he could ever understand, it was all too much.

His eyes welled up with tears, and he bowed his head down, clutching the fabric of your pants as he wept with his forehead rested just above your kneecap. He cried loudly, showing all of his regrets and guilt in the form of tears as he hugged your leg. His voice echoed in the halls of RAD, reaching to the ears of the Demon Lord and his Loyal Butler. Even the one that is currently trapped in a very close place. A mess of "I'm sorry"s left his mouth along wit drool, while your fingers were soft agganist his scalp. You've accomplished what you wanted. 

He may have not seen it, but a specific angel that have been watching you behind the pillar could see the crazed expression on your face clearly. Drunk, lusftul from the power you held from this high ranking demon. He frowned, his short legs trembling a little. He clutched his hat tigther in his hands. 

You weren't the person he thought you were anymore.


	22. Match (GN!MC×Beelzebub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of Najti (again lol);  
> and connected or not, may i also request something with Beel and mc? be it pure, fluff or angst, I'd love to read some from you ;o
> 
> I'm so sorry that this is short. I'm used to writing really miserable shit and putting my own depressiveness into my stories. So my brain short circulated while writing this. I hope you like it.

Beelzebub was a big man. He was much taller than you. His hands were bigger than you. His shoe size shocked you when you first heard of it. And his t-shirts often fit you like dresses. You loved the way they felt, loose and cool. Especially during summer. You would ask him for a nice t-shirt, and wear it ad a dress all day when you went outside. Dresses didn't define gender to you, and you thought that you looked cute as hell in them. Though seeing this big teddy bear going full terminator mode in the sports field was an experience. 

You didn't know shit about American football. This game seemed similar to it, but you weren't informed on the rules, or how it was supposed to be played. But when it came to Devildom, you were pretty sure that half of the players weren't supposed to have bleeding noses or dislocated shoulders that were quickly fixed after a round or two. Though it was gruesome, it was fun to watch him play and enjoy himself. So here you were, sitting in the turbines of the huge field with your bag by your side, eating a bag or chocolate covered pretzels you found in his bag. He told you that can eat the whole bag, and you did so without hesitation. These things tasted amazing.

While shouts, undeniably nasty and creative insults, and sounds of the ball being passed around continued, you smiled. You didn't really understand what was going on, but seeing Beel's face lit up whenever they scored something was worth it. He looked at you for a moment and you smiled at him, waving your hand around. Suddenly, he seemed to move even faster. Was he trying to impress you? Whether he tried it or not, you didn't really care. You were already impressed with his massive strength and him being all buddy-buddy with his friends. 

You liked to watch your friends interact with each other, ever since you could remember. Their happiness made you happy too. Sometimes, you envied them and sometimes you felt happy with them. Because you were so lonely. They felt the happiness you couldn't feel when they were around each other as a group. And Beel's team was no different. They all treated you with respect and began calling you their sibling-in-law, since they all saw Beel as some type of brother figure. It was kind of funny to hear them say that with you there. 

They all had weird personalities. Some were very competitive, while others were more classy. The team manager was a very shy dude, and you were pretty sure Beel's second in command in the team actually liked him. He sat next to you sometimes and talked to you about the team, and exchanged jokes with you while you two had your after-school snacks together. He would tell you about the strategies they used while the competed with other schools, and how Beel managed to hide himself pretty well with his big form during matches.

"Maybe if you weren't such a little bitch, we would've won that round!"

"The only little bitch I see is none other than you."

"You're the type of person to pee in the stalls because you are too embarrassed to use the god damn urinal!"

"And you used to shit in the urinals for fun. Unlike me, you are a hazard to society. 

You whistle at the roasts pointed at each other and the team manager laughs when he hears you. He seems very interested in the fight as he stands right in front of the seats, his arms crossed. The team's bonds were strong, but man they faught a lot. You were glad Beel was the exact opposite of them. How did he end up gathering such rowdy people when he was so quiet and gentle? You had no idea. How did he put up with them, you didn't even want to know.

At the end of the match, Beel actually invited you to try and score a shot.

"I deflated the ball a little so it isn't too heavy for you." He said, his hair damp because he just got out of the shower next to the locker room. He was back in his school uniform, and he seemed a bit more relaxed. Though the growling of his stomach said otherwise. He asked you to stay a bit longer while he "dealt with something" and all his team mates left one by one after saying goodbye to you, and wishing you a well evening. And magically, he showed up again after everyone left with the deflated ball in his hands.

You look at him in amusement and suspicion. As if reading your mind, he responds with a small blush on his cheekbones. "...I know you are embarassed to do stuff when other people are around. So I waited until others were gone." He shrugged, and passed the ball at you. You caught it with your hands.

"...Beel, thank you." You say and get on your tiptoes, putting a kiss on his chin because you were too short to reach out to his lips. The height difference between you two annoyed you sometimes when it came to moments like this, he had to lean down on you to give you a kiss on the forehead. But it was cute at the same time. He would cover your eyes from behind and ask you who he was. And even if you, by some miracle, failed to recognize his voice, you would always remember the warmth of his hands. Smiling at you, he leans down a little and grabs you by your shoulders softly. He kisses you gently on the lips, just touching them together. You wrap your arms around his neck loosely, smiling to the kiss. In the end, you couldn't throw the ball correctly. But Beel didn't really mind it, he laughed at you however it wasn't mean spirited.


	23. Sick, Sick, Sick! (GN!MC, Lucifer's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of Kim01: 
> 
> Hey, I was wondering if you could make Lucifer sick or really badly hurt and as the work addicted that he is, he doesn't take care of himself, brothers tries to help to stop him and make him rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC holds very little importance in this story. Kinda like a filler character lol
> 
> I had no idea how to tag this story since there are no ships and mc appears only for a split second. So i added "Lucifer's Pov" at the end of it.

Whenever you fall down on the floor, there would be a mark on your knees depending on how hard you fell. 

If you scraped yourself, even though your pants or stockings may look normal and clean, your knee might be bleeding. If you fell on your knees suddenly, they would bruise and redden, maybe even get purple. If you were thrown on the floor, your hands might get scraped as well. Sometimes there would be no swelling or marks, but it would still hurt like a bitch. But in the end, they are still the proof of you trying to move forward. To walk, to tun and catch up to everyone else around you.

That's how Lucifer's life was like.

He seemed perfect. Always being the one to lead. The one to guide people.

But it was very opposite. He was always behind. There were always people ahead of him. And he would stay behind while trying to fix the mess they created, or make sure that they are safe. Or maybe, he would fall behind due to his previous injuries. But in the end, he would still make progress. Even though his hands are filled with raw scrape marks, his knees were full of bruises, his legs were aching and his entire body was tired, he still moved forward.

But after a while, he too, collapsed from tiredness.

Analogies and metaphors aside, he literally did that.  
Literally.

\---

He woke up with a sore throat, and a blocked nose that day. 

There is a weird thing about the days when you wake up sick. First of all, you either wake up way too late or way too early. The latter was especially worse you lived with other people. Because even though you knew you had other people to help you, you wouldn't be able to call out to them this early and disturb their sleep. Lucifer's pride wouldn't allow anyone to take care of him even if he was in his death bed, but whatever. Everywhere would feel cold, but your body would feel clammy from sweating so much. You would have trouble breathing if your nose was blocked, and your eyes would water. Not from emotions, but just from being sick. 

And if you had a throat infection, the ones where you had to use antibiotics to get rid of, the types that would make eating and drinking impossible because it hurt so much (to the point where you just wanted to die) whenever you swallowed, it would be extremely worse. And if that infection spread to your ear(s), that is a one-way ticket to suicide there. Luckily, Lucifer didn't felt that familiar, FUCKING DREADFUL pain when he swallowed and immedietly took a breathe of relief from it. 

But he still felt like shit.

No problem, he could take a warm bath, clean his nose after spraying a weird human world medicine in it, wash his face, drink something hot and eat easy to digest foods on breakfast, and he would feel better. So he did exactly that. Cleaning his nose until it started to hurt helped a little, but his ears kept ringing and popping. Well, that was annoying. But at least he could breathe now. The warm bath got rid of his sweat covered skin, and hair. But somehow, he felt worse after the bath. He constantly shivered while he put on his clothes.

Being sick was an ordinary part of his life, like everyone else. The flu season would take him in as a victim as well, that's why he got vaccinated every year. But he guessed that these little shits mutated after he got his shot, because he got sick in the middle of it. Oh well, the harm is already done. He got sick. Pushing these thoughts away from his head, he walked out of his room after putting on an extra layer of clothes. A tank top, a thin black shirt, his own regular top, and his uniform jacket. He also wore the thin yoga pants he owned underneath his pants. And wore extra thick socks underneath his shoes. God damn it, why did he still felt cold? He was going to ask for Diavolo's jacket at this rate.

...

Why specifically him though?

He walked down the stairs carefully and went to the dining hall. His brothers were there. As usual, his scorching hot coffee was by his table along with the newest Devildom Times newspaper. He sat down on the head of the table quietly, and felt his usual straight posture slip away from him. He was visibly hunching as he sat down, and his eyes kept closing. He felt so cold because of the open windows, who the hell even opens a gigantic window this vide when it's the middle of autumn!?

Growling at the wind entering the room, he took his coffee and drank it. When the hot beverage entered his throat, it felt so good. The soreness of his throat was eased whenever he drank it, and he ended up chugging 3 cups while he ate his food. Which was very little. Half of an omelette, and some strawberry jam on top of a very tiny piece of bread. He got up afterwards without saying a word to anyone, and left. He didn't even realized that Asmodeus asked him a couple of questions and Mammon attempted to speak to him while he ate because of how dazed he was.

"...What's up with him?" Belphegor asked while Lucifer left, eating his toast while trying not to get any crumbs on his shirt. Even Beel, who sat next to Lucifer, attempted to share his food with him after he realized how little the eldest ate. But the eldest shook his head as an answer, not even saying "no". His throat hurt when he spoke, so he decided not to speak when it was unnecessary. 

"Yea, he seems very quiet today. He didn't even got mad at me when I asked him if he gained any weight." Mammon said, sipping on his tea. Asmodeus rolled his eyes at this comment. He realized that Lucifer's form looked a bit more wider than usual today. But he definetly didn't gain any weight. 

"Is that why he didn't eat anything? Is he starving himself?" Beelzebub asked in horror, not even being able to imagine how Lucifer must've felt if that was the case. Before he could make further scenarios in his head, Satan spoke up in his head, Satan spoke up with his usual calmness. "He was shivering and he seemed less energetic. He also sniffled quietly and drank a lot of hot drinks. It's highly that he got sick, considering we are in the flu season right now."

"...So... So that means he's sick? Oh- Oh geez!" Asmodeus got up in panic, trying his best to not touch anything and also shivering due to disgust. "That means he spread his microbes all around this room, including the foods! Oh no, oh no! I can't have my face screwed up because I get sick as well! No! I'm leaving to bathe in hand sanitizer and clean this entire house! He needs to he quarantined before we all get sick!"

"...Your dear older brother, who has looked after you from the moment you were born, got sick and your face is the thing you are concerned about?" A voice loomed out in the hall and everyone looked at the source, seeing the usual blank face of the demon prince's butler. How did he even get inside the house? Belphegor tsked and looked away in annoyance. "Not this guy again..." He muttered, clutching his pillow tighter. 

"What are you doing here?" Leviathan asked, looking up from his game briefly. For the first time in two decades, he didn't have any dark bags underneath his eyes. He had been sleeping well recently, which was a very abrupt change. Turns out Lucifer put a lock on all of his devices that caused the internet access to cut off after 12:00 AM, and with nothing to do, Leviathan simply slept. He got used to it after a while, and seemed less cranky about everything. A normal sleep cycle changes a lot of things in a person's life.

Anyway. 

"I got here because Lucifer asked me to bring in some documents to his room, but he is obviously sick." The butler lightly tapped the file of documents in his hand. "He didn't acknowledged me when I asked him if he felt alright. So I came to ask you six to convince him to get some rest."

"Well, you can leave now."

"Belphie..."

"What?"

Barbatos simply chuckled and bowed down to them politely. "I hope you can make him feel better." He said, and left the room after. A weird silence took over the room as the brothers stared at each other.

"...Oh, I'm definetly not touching Lucifer." Asmo spoke first, crossing his arms.

"I have a test a week later and the proffesor will chew me alive if I fail, plus there is an event in Mononoke Land! So I can't afford to get sick." Leviathan came second.

"I have books I need to read for my essay." Belphegor said third.

"And I have several meetings with the Cat Lovers Club. Also Belphie, 76.4 percent of your assignments up until now were either submitted really late, or were never submitted. Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Why are you talking like a depressed calculator now? Anyway. Mammon should do it.

"Hey! I don't wanna get sick either, I have bills to pay and I gotta work!"

"Ahnd i've gotha-." Beelzebub slowly raised his hand while he ate his sandwich with other hand. His mouth was kinda full when he spoke, so he swallowed his bite and spoke again. He seemed sadder this time. Maybe because his sandwich was half over now, or maybe he was concerned about Lucifer. There was really no telling in between. "And I've got to deal with my club activities..." 

"Well, I guess he is all on his own then." Belphegor said, and with that, the discussion was over. Were they assholes? Yeah, kinda. But Lucifer didn't take care of them when they got sick. And they were all busy.

So here Lucifer was, abandoned by his family and friends, and was struggling to keep himself awake in class.

The first period was okay. Lucifer sat down at the front row with Barbatos. He didn't even put his bag down and kept it on his lap as he tried to pay attention to the class, but it was impossible. His nose was blocked again, and he struggled to breathe without his mouth open. He also didn't want to sniffle and make it known to everyone that he was sick, so he just sat there, while being very uncomfortable. The demoness next to him stared at him with concern, but Lucifer dismissed her with a "shut it" look.

To his surprise, the proffesor asked the latest exchange student, {MC} to talk about the subject since it was human history. They looked very uneased all of a sudden, maybe the thought of speaking in front of 35 demons scared them. Or maybe they just had no idea about the subject the teacher was talking about.

Ever since the disaster with Leviathan, Diavolo ordered them to live in Purgatory Hall with the other exchange students. It saddened the brothers and especially Leviathan, but this was the right thing to do. They didn't want to die, so Diavolo wasn't going to take any chances. They quietly got up from their desk and walked to the blackboard. Taking a deep breath, they faced the class. Diavolo was also there, sitting at the back of the class with a small grin on his face. Giving him the nastiest scowl since this was clearly his idea, they began talking. Something in Lucifer's vision flickered and darkened. Their voice echoed inside his skull.

"...First of all, making the entire human history a single class is a bad decision since the entire human race doesn't even know how exactly the first human stepped a foot into the world from a scientific point of view. Technically, it's Adam. But come on, he didn't walk with the perfect body and the perfect mind right outta heaven. That's why there is this theory called "The Evolution". Which is STILL a theory but the definition of a theory is "A claim that has yet to be officially proven wrong". So it is true that humans went under thousands of years of evolution. In my country, they don't teach it in classes due to religious reasons, to which I say "Bullshit" because the baby boomer and Gen X muslims, jews and christians are clearly brain dead. The elderly should be executed. Okay, now, the subject is World War 2. Open up the 37th page of your text books. You, with the funky jacket. That looks like shit on you by the way when you wear it like that. Cuff the sleeves of it, and you will look like Christian Grey 2.0, and I mean that as a compliment. Even though I fucking hate Fifty Shades of Gray, the dude is hot. Stand up and read the 1st paragraph and the example given belo-"

_BANG_

"..."

Lucifer's head fell on the desk in front of him with a big thud, causing the contens on it to shake and some pens to fall on the floor. The entire class stared at his direction when they heard the sound and Diavolo seemed very concerned about him. Lucifer, on the other hand, had "passed out" on the table and was in a state between sleep and consciousness.

\---

A hand slowly strokes his hair, as the hot shine of the sun hits his face in a very calming way. His head is on something hard, yet so soft at the same time. 

The hand was warm and big. Almost the size of his head. But it was so gentle with him. 

The sensation was familiar for some reason. He felt at peace as the hand continued to brush his hair out of his face, the warm fingertips brushing agganist his forehead.

For the first time in millennias, he felt his worries being washed away from his body. 

Like a loving father being the tree that casts a shadow for his children to sleep under, and a loving mother that cradled his child, he felt young again. He felt smaller. Weaker, but softer. Innocent. Unaware of the dangers and despair of this world, being safely tucked away in their parent's warm arms.

A feeling he hadn't felt his entire life, but gave to his family so much during his Celestial Realm years. As the eldest, it was his duty to take care of them. Mammon made food, Leviathan did his best to clean around, and Lucifer worked with other angels. He would come home early sometimes, and Asmodeus would jump his arms as a welcome. The twins, barely knowing how to walk, would climb all over him and demand to cuddle their "big bwo Yucifew". 

They were all so cute and still small in his eyes. That's why he worked so hard to keep them in check, provide a good, warm home for them. He would put his life in line for them, even if he ended up being hated in the end. He would sacrifice everything he held dear to himself, if it meant that he could keep them safe and smiling. But he needed care sometimes too...

He needed someone to hold him. Take care of him. Make him feel warm. He was getting way too old for everything... He deserved a good retirement, at least. Retirement from what though? His brothers' shit? He found himself smiling at the thought. As long as they were all alive, there was no way they would stop acting reckless.

He opened his eyes slowly. The smell of grass around him that was previously invading his weak nostrils was gone, the weird feeling on his back and head was replaced with a bed and a pillow. The sun was replaced with artificial lights that blinded him at first. He looked at the person beside him. He sensed their warmth and realized that it was the older angel. 

"...Hello." He said sweetly, but far more quieter than his usual voice. "You passed out in class... How are you feeling?" Lucifer found his lips very dry, along with his throat. But he did feel a bit better. The pounding headache he had was gone, and he was shivering less. Most of his clothes were gone, and wet towels were put everywhere. His forehead, his neck, his chest, his stomach, and his armpits. 

Lucifer stared around to figure out where he was, and to search for some water. Sensing what he wanted, Simeon poured a glass of water for him and took a couple towels off of him. "We're at your house. He're drink this." He gave the glass to him and Lucifer took it, drinking it slowly. It was cold, and felt refreshing to him. Though the soreness of his throat was still there, it was manageable. He gave the glass back at the angel and wiped his mouth his his hand. 

"...So, everyone saw me like that..." He said, and sighed. Laying down on the bed, he closed his eyes again. Simeon shook his head in disbelief. "What matters now is you are safe... Your fever was really high, the doctor we called in to check up on you thought you were going to suffer from a heat stroke. And it took me half an hour to undress you with Mammon."

"...Thanks. I guess."

"At least thank me properly!"

"You were touching my hair while I was sleeping like a creep. How can I thank you?"

The angel seemed like a frustrated elderly lady at that moment, his hand going briefly at his slipper and wave it around at him for a moment. But considering that he was sick, he decided to have some mercy on him. 

"...Mammon made some soup for you. I was about to wake you up when you actually woke up. Want to eat it?"

"...Sure." The eldest spoke with an uncertainty in his voice. Mammon's cooking skills weren't that bad. But he still had his suspicions that the soup was overcooked. Can you even accomplish such thing? Lucifer had no idea. But whatever. He got up and took the tray Simeon handed him. It was his favorite soup. Diavolo served this to him during the first night the two spent together in his castle as friends. Barbatos probably added some on his own stuff in it to make it taste that amazing. But he could never taste the same thing again. He actually drank {Who the fuck EATS soup????} two servings of it, and Diavolo smiled widely when this former, cold angel admitted that he wanted more with the most adorable face he'd ever seen.

"...My room looks cleaner." He said all of a sudden, when he realized that the pajamas he half-assedly folded were gone and his sheets smelled and felt like fresh laundry. Fresh laundry always smelled amazing in his opinion, when it was dry of course. He wanted to lay down in it and nap like a cat sometimes, when it was his turn to deal with the laundry baskets of his brothers. The filthiest shit usually came out of Asmodeus'... pile. But in the end, it was clean and good as new. They would all be ironed and folded accordingly. It would take hours, but it would always be worth it.

"...Asmodeus wants to prepare a bath for you. Is that okay?"

"If he doesn't use anything that smells too strong like bath salts or candles, then it's fine by me." Lucifer felt his nose running, so he took the tissue box that was conveniently next to his drawer. The angel shot him a teasing look because of it and Lucifer just snarled. He took one out of it and blowed his nose, and then sneezed in the middle of it. His eyes watered and his nose was sore now. 

"...Okay. I'll text him."

"Where are the twins?" He asked, low-key sounding a character from Alvin The Chipmunks. Simeon looked at his clock for a moment while Lucifer threw the snot-stained tissue into the small trashcan next to his bed. Taking a raspy breath, he began drinking the soup on the tray quietly. "...They should be at the pharmacy" He shrugged. "Beel said he was also going to buy a kilo of your favorite poison apples. He was going to make some tea out of it."

Lucifer nodded in acknowledgement. The soup tasted bad. His stupid brother added too much hellfire mushrooms in it, and actually put them inside a blender instead of putting them in solid pieces, the way Lucifer liked them. Though his brother was too much of a dense scumbag to follow the instructions off of Devilpedia or a random cooking site, Lucifer felt his chest getting warmer. The soup tasted warmer than anything he tasted before. Oh well... His brothers tried their best to nurse him back to health. And succeeded.

Though they all got sick after and Lucifer had to basically run a hospital inside his house and take 3 weeks off from his RAD duties. His baby brothers would fuck up the house if he left them alone when they were sick.


	24. You dont hang a star (Fem!MC, no pairings, kinda crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of Rosanticis;  
> request : 6 foolish brothers and one frazzled 'single dad' Lucifer thinking Ive not had enough coffee/demonus for this ... something along the lines of the Lucifer Sushifer audio drama. cute and fluffy short story

MC  
> What's the difference between , me (hopefully), ibuki mioda, sayori, and a christmas star?  
> You don't hang a star.

Diavolo  
> Hahaha

Lucifer  
> > You don't hang a star  
> .

Diavolo  
> Wait

Barbatos  
> The suicide prevention hotline in here is 6-5-6.  
> Just a reminder.

\---

Being a busy demon with 6 brothers, a rowdy prince and his equally shifty butler, and a basically adopted teenage human girl, Lucifer encountered a lot of weird shit in his life. However, the amount of weird things that have happened skyrocketed this year due to the exchange program. And these things became Lucifer's favorite things to write about in that journal of his. Yes, he kept a notebook in which he wrote down everything that made him angry or sad, since he didn't really have any to open up.

Or just meaningless babble he would read and laugh at later.

To name a few things from that book:

Mammon thought {MC}'s pads were diapers and freaked out, because he thought she had a child. "Oi! {MC!} When did you get shagged by someone and had a kid!? Who's it!? Where's be baby!?" He came in screaming into the living room that day, and MC (and Simeon, who was just there to discuss religion in modern world with her because sociology is an interesting topic and they had to write an essay about it together) just stared at him blankly like Jay Nedaj's Miss Flowers character.

Leviathan started to complain about how much his arm hurt whenever he moved it, and everyone thought he was using it as an excuse to get away from his cooking duty. Leviathan went to the hospital all by himself, and came back with an x-ray and a bandaged arm. The x-ray showed that his arm joint was popped out of his place. He slammed the x-ray on the desk in the council meeting room, right in front of Lucifer, and stormed off. Turns out it happened when he attempted to jump on his bed with {MC} like a child and fell on the floor.

Solomon was carrying a box for Asmodeus in his hands while going down the stairs at RAD, and ended up tripping. He fell 3 a very long stair case and ended up almost giving himself a concussion. The worst part is: around 50 dildos in all sorts of colours and functions was inside. Everything fell on Diavolo and Barbatos, who were just bypassers. Barbatos had somehow missed this, and ended up getting himself hit on the face with a 12-inch one. Asmodeus had ordered them from Akuzon to "expand his collection", but the box was delivered to the wrong place. So Solomon volunteered to carry it, since he was going HoL anyway and was going to go through Asmo's stuff. Then, MC screamed from on top of the stairs.

"ooooOOOOOOOH! BARBATOS GOT TEA-BAAAAAGGED!" 

So life was going good for everyone.

However, the REAL hell broke loose in the group chats. Sometimes even Lucifer's private messages. He would get a random dick pic and MC would make fun of the guy that sent her this, when she wanted to message Leviathan. Sometimes he would get a picture of Solomon doing the gangster pose while Satan and Mammon are fighting behind him like mortal enemies. Sometimes Simeon would laugh about how a dude outside started to do push-ups all of a sudden, at 2 AM because he was bored, couldn't sleep, and wanted to text someone. Lucifer would look at the picture he sent him, and there Beel was, doing push-ups in there with Belphie. They were both drunk and managed to sneak outside after curfew, somehow.

His gallery was filled with so many bizzare things he was too lazy to delete. One moment you would see a video of a drunk Simeon and Solomon singing along to a trashy pop song, and you would stare at a random guy's 6 inch dick right next to it. Sometimes it would be Barbatos screaming at a rat with a knife and a broom in his hand, with a picture of seemingly teared up Mammon, sitting in a desk full of history text books and a cigarette in his hand.

His D.D.D became very colourful during the last few months. Seeing yet another message in the group chat, he clicked on it. _She_ had changed the profile picture into the picture of Beel's black and green underwear hanging from the ceiling for some reason. 

MC  
> And then I saved his dick pic in my meme folder because he was being a cunt.  
> my saga with dick pics are ongoing. All these bots and (sometimes real people) are infuriating.  
> Like even if you were my boyfriend, and this bitch isn't even a real person, I wouldn't send you nudes. Trust issues. I never know what you might do with it. You can show it to your friends, post it somewhere if we break up, etc. Etc.

Mammon  
> > And then I saved his dick pic in my meme folder because he was bein...  
> that's my human!

Satan  
> > Like even if you were my boyfriend, and this bitch isn't even a real person, I wouldn't send you nudes. Trust issues. I nev....  
> Forgive me if this is too personal, but did that happen to you before?

MC  
> no lol  
> but my mom always warned me like that when she gave me my first phone.  
> and it stuck with me

Lucifer  
> Your mother is right.  
> Do whatever you want when you become a fully mature adult. But since you clearly aren't one, you have to be especially careful.

Levi  
> Remember the time when Lucifer gave Asmodeus his first D.D.D?  
> He told him to "use it for decent reasons" xd

Lucifer  
> And we all saw how that played out.

Levi  
> Btw, Lucifer, where is the password to the main router?

Lucifer  
> Under the modem. It's written on a piece of paper.

Satan  
> Because we recently discovered that Lucifer can't read text that is too small.  
> Where are your glasses, Grandpa Lucy?

Lucifer  
> Fuck you, Satan.

Beelzebub  
> Lucifer, would I get poisoned if I combined hellfire weed and black chicken soup with Demonus?

Lucifer  
> You'll get a pretty bad case of diarrhea for a week, probably.

Beelzebub  
> I see. Thank you for telling me.

Belphegor  
> vchcb  
> o  
> Oklahom a  
> 8

Asmodeus  
> What is that supposed to mean?

Lucifer  
> He probably fell asleep with his phone in his hands.  
> I am going to give him a call. Sleeping with his phone so close to his face is not good...

Asmodeus  
> Lucy, I got a date in Ristorante Six tonight, but...  
> I don't think my hair matches my classic outfit.  
> What should I do?

Lucifer  
> Curl your hair at the tips but don't touch your hair. Wear a darker jacket this time. Since you'll be eating, you might spill something on yourself.

Asmodeus  
> Oooooh, that's smart!  
> Thank you, Lucy!~

Levi  
> Lucifeeeeeeer  
> There's no paper there!

Lucifer  
> It could have fallen under the couch. Unless the cat Satan sneaked in last night didn't chew on it.

Satan  
> I am not keeping a cat?

Lucifer  
> Don't lie to me. Get rid of that fuzzball. I found cat hair on the kitchen counter today.

Satan  
> I hate you :)

Beelzebub  
> Lucifer, we ran out of vampire bat beer sauce.

Lucifer  
> There should be a spare container in the back of the cabinet.

Belphegor  
> a2qaaa♤  
> f ssss  
> jb xdjcb }

Lucifer  
> Belphegor, stop.

Levi  
> It's not there!

Asmodeus  
> I can't find tbe hair curler! Which one of you took it!?

Satan  
> Why can't you just lift the cat ban? I want to own a pet and I won't allow a stupid ban to restrict me.

Belphegor  
> high uuu  
> chduxbx Chechnya8

Beelzebub  
> Lucifer, the sauce is spilled all over the floor. Where's the mop?

Asmodeus  
> I need to loose at least 3 kilos...

Lucifer  
> I need a 3 year break from all of you.

Mammon  
> Lucifer! Lucifer!  
> I really need some money right now!  
> I promise I'll pay ya back, but can you lend me 100 grimms in cash?  
> Pleaaaase!!

Lucifer  
> What did you do this time???

Mammon  
> MC finna beat my ass; I forgot to pay her back...

Satan  
> ...

Lucifer  
> ....

Leviathan  
> ...

Asmodeus  
> I have no idea what is going on but...  
> ...

Beelzebub  
> **eats popcorn**

Belphegor  
> mammon  
> are you stupid

Mammon  
> Ha?  
> No, I ain't stupid. Why?

MC  
> Mammon

Mammon  
> ...  
> Oh fuck

Mc  
> it's been 2 weeks.  
> A̷̼̠̪̬̯̳̗̱̙̠̽͂͂̑̊͊͋̑̇̽̀̍̚͠ͅͅň̷̢̛̞̹̻͓̝̩̰̯̠̤̼͖̙̹̙̫͎̦͈̬̲̫̖̒͐̔̐͌͑͌̈́̃̽̈́̈̋͑̉̂͘̚͝͝d̷̰̟̺͚̼̯̣̺̖̅̂̎̈́̀̀̍͗͝ ̵̨̢̜̪͔̗̙̻̗͕͍̤̙̙̠͒̋͐̾̿́̎̕͜ͅy̸̨̫͎͙̳͈̳͚̫̯̦̯̺̽̇͆͠ͅõ̴̩u̷͉͖̗̜͖̤̭̗̥̫̩̬̔̔̄̈́̒͋̍̂̌͆̋͘̚͝͠ͅ ̴̨͔̗̙̼̗̪̭͚͙̻̖̝̺̮̲̥͙̟̱͍͎̓̓͌̊̅͗͜ͅs̶̨̛̬̬̪͉̻̍̃̋̈́̀̈́̊̽͐͆̾͛̏̄͘͘͘ͅt̷̺̆͒̎͂̌͂͋̄̓̾̒̎̅̄̏͗͑͑̈̔͝͝i̴͓̋̓̀̌͐l̷͇̮̒̓͐͐͛̓̐̏̽̒̆̐̈́̽̕͠l̴̢̰͇̱͕̬̭̣̬͇͍̹͎̩͎̝̣̽͂̈́͛͋̇̌͌̓́̍͂̽͒̂̃̂́̅̕͠͠ ̵̧̨̖̈́̊͌͒ḥ̴͓͚̯͕̳̪̩̹͎̜̟̗̈́̋́̈͛̐̋̌͝ą̵̡̭̟̜͉͎̲͉͙̩̙̻̰̺͔͖̝̬͗͂̈̓̇̀͂̅̈́͛͛̚̕͠͝ͅv̴̧̧̧̨̺̭͎̳͚̜̟̟̜̙̗͉̭̟̦̬͖̋́̎͌͐̓̔͋͛̏͐͌͑̿́̾̏̏͝͝͝͝͠ͅe̵̡̠̲̰̫̬̩͚͇͉̦̠̺̪͆̚n̵̼̘̹͕̤̜͙̒̿̓͆͊̑̾͗͗̕͝͠'̴̨̢̺̹͉͚͈̙̝̜̺̣͔͈̂̽̉̉̆̒̐̔͝͝͝͝t̵̨̨̨̹͉̤̳̱̝̣̠̻͇̦̩̪͇̣͙͚̱͋̍̏̃̿̓̽̆̎̂͐̔͐̋̈́̋̌̓͛̀̎̎̕ ̸̢̬̜̺̬̤͍͔̭̼̝͓̌̈́͊͐̌̈́͊͂͐́͂͑͊̌̉̚͝p̸̱̺͎͙̯̆̆͊̉͊̐͐̔͋͌͊͗͒̂̃̈́̂̽̿́͠͝a̵̧̨̢̧͉̬͖̺̣͍͎̞̱͕̗̬͚͑͒̇̈͠͝ͅỹ̷̡̡̧̜̰̼̮̞̰̞̜͔̦ę̵̢̡̫͈͇̳̪͚͍̺̫͈͙̂̿̽̆͌̌̄̄̿̂͊̇͂̎̐̍̓̾̆̚̚͝d̶̡̨̛͎̹̥̯̼͓̞̮͉̤͓̦͕̱̉̐͌͋̒͒̇̓̀̄̽̃̽̒̌͐̚͜͠ ̸̭̦͖̣̎̄ͅm̴̧͙̻̹̤̲̲̟̼̤̹͙̫̖͗͛͐͊̓̋̅̇́̃̋̓e̴̞̽̆̏͘ ̸̢̨̧̧̛̹͖͙̱͉͍̟͎̼̪͕̦̫̻̬̭́̂̏͋̔͂͂̎̏͆̐̋̈́͆̕͘͜͝b̴̢̡͈͖̬͍͎͇̗̮̝̮͍͙̤͈̄̿͐̽͛̉͒̈́̕ͅä̵͇̠̎̎̔̈́̽̏̏̎͗̎̃͒̀͌̎͘͝͝c̶̨̡̧͚̘̖̳͇̦͇̺̲̻͍̜͔̖͖̄̿͑̆̈́̇̈́̓̀̆̽̈́̔̔͒̌̾͂̽͘̕ͅͅk̵̼͙̆́͛̈́̋͘ ̴̢̨̡͖̠̭̳̱͕̥͇͎̣̭͉͎̦̜͓̣̖̏͌̄͑̎̚̚͜͜ͅͅ♡̸͙̭͍̙̠̘͚̘̣̼̗͚̝͚̰̼̻̫̔̄͌̄̈́͗͊͊̉̚̚̚ͅ  
> ઈ(@̴̨̊̋̐̃̀̽̽ͅ❦@̴̨̊̋̐̃̀̽̽ͅ)ૐ


	25. The Cranberry Lady (Solomon×Fem!MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of Sleepy Princess:   
> MC on her period (Fluff/Comedy)
> 
> Request of Rosanticis;  
> i had the same idea of MC on her peiod! just to lazy to do anything about it!  
> basically some of teh boys maybe panic when they find out and treat her like glass, because these thousands of year old demons don't deal with regular human females all too often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but this kinda turned into a solomon×mc story.   
> For some reason it was sucj a drag to write this. I'll probably write a more proper one with the same concept later 
> 
> Btw: Female is biological gender  
> Woman is a gender identity.

If you would ask a female about the most painful thing in the world, they would either would either say "heart break" or something else. The problem is, both answers are wrong. 

The answer is periods.

As a human woman, you were used to the fact that your genitals will cry bloody murder once a month ever since you were 10. At first, it didn't hurt that bad. However, around a few months later, you couldn't get up from the bed from how much pain you were in. Cravings, sensitivity to smell, cramps, sore chest, headaches... All sorts of things were on the table whenever it came to that. So, the fact that you were going to have your period in Devildom in some shape or form was undeniable. The first thing you checked in the bathroom was if they had any tampons or pads. And to your displease, they didn't have any. It was okay, there was still a month before your next cycle. So you decided to get that off your chest for now.

After a particularly bad fight with a few people at school, the stress of being all alone as a normal human in literal hell, stupid classes, and a few near death expriences (lovely, isn't it?), your cycle was very, very fucked. You ended up not having periods fkr 3 months straight, and didn't grow really concerned. It meant no pain and the hassle of changing pads every 4 hours, so you didn't really care. Was it dangerous to not check? Very. But everybody's gotta die of something.

Until...

You were faced with a horrible pain in your stomach, warmness between your legs, and a sheet that was covered in blood.  
At a sleepover in Diavolo's castle.

Fucking great.

You said nothing as you stared down at your stained sheets. The only person in the room was Solomon, who was sleeping soundly with his bavk turned at you. Great. Everything was going to be even more awkward now. While your pelvis, an undetectable spot around the entrance of your privates, and your lower stomach was screaming in an annoying pain, your entire body was shuddering. It wasn't cold at all. But you felt very tired and the pain fucked around with your brain a lot.

You stared down at your light blue pajamas. They were covered in blood as well. Frowning, you stick your thighs together. All of the previous mistakes you made swirled in your mind. Why didn't you ask for pads earlier? Maybe like, 4 months ago? Now you had nothing on you to keep the blood, and you had no idea how to clean up the mess you created. Solomon wasn't exactly a heavy sleeper, so he would notice if someone entered. Who were you going you even call? Barbatos? Hell no! There was no way you were going to call him! You fucked up really bad this time. And it wasn't even your fault. 

"...Why are you standing right beside the bed like that?"

...

Fuck.

You flinch at the voice in the darkness and look back at Solomon's side, he was fully awake. Though his voice was husky and tired and his eyes were bearly awake, he was _awake_. And that was enough to make you shit in your pants. "I got up to get a glass of water." You quickly lie and turn your head away. The blinds were closed, so it was hard to see what he was doing in the dark. By the sound of creaking, you understood that he slowly got up and sat on the bed. 

"It smells like... Blood, and something weird. What happened...?" He asked, and yawned. His dark figure Then got up to open the blinds and the window. The moment you understood his intentions, you quicky grabbed his hand. Walking, even tossing and turning around hurt. So you put a hand over your lower belly and grunted in pain, holding his arm with your other. He seemed to get even more suspicious, since he fell silent. "Don't open the blinds. You don't need it." You whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up. "I- There is so much blood. So... You don't wanna see it."

Technically, you weren't lying. There WAS so much blood. But it's just that the place where the blood came out was a little too awkward for anyone to see, male or female. But the way you phrased it made Solomon worry, eveb if you couldn't see it on his face because of the dark. He thought you got stabbed or something, so without batting an eye at your protests, he walked over to the light switch in the room and opened it. 

The first thing he noticed was that yo had an old rag between your legs and blood was chilling quietly on your crotch. The second thing was that the poor bed also shared the same fate. Something in his mind clicked when he noticed there weren't any wounds on your body. _Oh, it's that time of the month. The cranberry lady came to visit. Now that I think about it, she never seemed to be in pain, or anythint like that these past 4 months._

"...Hey, is it normal for you to bleed this much?" He questioned and stared at the bedsheets. Your face was blue from all the embarrassment you felt, and you tried to hide your blood soaked pajamas by pressing your thighs together even more. But it felt very cold and wet, so you just felt even more uncomfortable. You turned your head away. There was nothing embarrassing about having periods, it was just a thing people with vaginas went through. But when you were so used to keep it a secret because of the environment you grew up in, it was very awkward to have Solomon know about it and stare at the mess your dear body created in an attempt to clean itself. But it made even more mess in the end. The irony...

"I guess... I woke up too late." You half murmured and sighed, crossing your arms tightly against your body. The pain was still nasty, it hurt your lower tummy a lot. You were shivering, felt very embarrassed and scared, and nausea was building up in your throat. It wasn't fun. You just wanted to shrivel up and die there.  
Solomon seemed relieved to see that you weren't dead and you were just doing what your body was supposed to do once every month. He stared at the blood covered sheets and began thinking. 

"...Alright. Let's clean this place up first." He said, and gestured towards the bathroom for you to go inside 

A hot bath was nice agganist your sensitive skin and sore breasts. It blocked some of the pain in your stomach at least. But it never went away. The dull, weird cramps never left for some reason. Why weren't you born as a guy? Seriously, it was just one chromosome from your dad. But he just had to give away the X instead of the Y, right? Oh well, it was a nice 4 months you spent without any periods and you certainly weren't pregnant throughout those months, unless god decided to send mother mary 2.0 as you. At least you got to taste happiness a bit. 

You wash the blood away and then the rest of your body. It was a battle, since anywhere the warm water didn't touch felt like it was freezing you to death slowly. Your face was very red. Not from the hot water though. Just how could you let Solomon see that? Now things were going to be awkward between you two. Somethind weird happened down below, inside your womb, as if something trembled and moved around. You jolted at the feeling. It probably happened because your uterus moved around to get rid of the blood inside it. That's why the cramps happened in the first place.

Just FUCKING amazing.

You couldn't sit in the bath all day and mope about your biological needs, so you decided to get up and dry yourself. But then you realized, for the second time that night.  
"I don't have any pads..."

"I already took care of that." Solomon's voice came right of the door and you just flinched. The air felt uncomfortably cold on your wet body. You stood quiet for a few seconds and just before you could answer, he continued. "Barbatos gave me this package before I went to sleep and I got confused. Turns out, it was for you... If you unlock the door, I'll give it to you."

"Fine..." You said and got behind the door, and extended your arm out after unlocking and opening the window. Something plastic and square was given to your hand. Keeping your legs as closed as possible to avoid getting blood anywhere, you took the thing in your palm and closed the door right in his face without saying thank you. Why didn't he given it to you before? Now everywhere was a mess. The fact that Barbatos gave this to you was also very strange. It's not he had time travelling powers. You could question that later. For now, you had to deal with putting the pad in your underwear first.

Sitting down, and dealing with stickin this weirdly shaped pad into your underwear, you spent at least 10 minutes there. Thankfully, the pads were nightly ones, so you didn't have to fear leakage. However, you spent a good 5 minutes, trying to figure out which side was supposed to face the front and which side was supposed to be on the back. You stared at tbe package and tried to compare it to how you were holding it.

"...Okay, what the fuck?" 

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, I think I am supposed to put it on so the wide side faces the front, but I'm not sure since it moves around..."

"...Well, I can't really help you with that now, can I?" You heard him say and chuckle quietly. It made you smile too. But the pain was getting worse as you sat on the cold toilet seat. And your mother always told you that sitting on cold places during your period might cause you to get worse cramps. You never bothered to check if it was actually correct, so you just went with it. Also, cold places wasn't fun to be in during your period anyway. After getting the pad on, you adjust your panties and get up. You wash your hands, sigh, and walk back with the annoying burden of the pain of a moving organ inside you. 

You were surprised to see perfectly clean sheets in the room, along with a perfume that had a soothing scent. Like cucumbers and the sea. You inhaled the scent in and sighed. Solomon must've tucked the sheets inside the laundry basket and put new ones on the bed. Sending him a thankful glance, to which he just shrugged, you went over to your bag and picked out a box of painkillers. Since swallowing a full painkiller pill that was meant for demons could easily send you to a coma, you took one and snapped it half. It was about the size of your pinky finger tip now, pretty small. Popping it in your mouth, you took a sip of water from the bottle in your bag. 

"...Why are you being so nice to me? Guys usually get disgusted by this." You ask after taking it, sitting down on your bed slowly. You were getting so tired, that you yawned and let yourself fall on the bed. Solomon smirked. At least you could hear it through his voice. "I am no twelve year old, so it doesn't bother me too much. Also, who said I was doing this as a good friend? I expect payment." 

You yawned and tried to find that one position in which cramps weren't as bad. Payment? Yeah, you kind of expected it. Would it kill this guy to do something nice for the sake of doing something nice? You point at your wallet that was on your bedside table. "You can take 2000 out of there..." You muttered sleepily without looking at him. "I'mma sleep now.... Thanks... You've helped a lot."

Just as you were about to sleep, you felt a shift right next to you. You laid down with your stomach facing the bed, and your legs slightly open. This position felt so good for some reason, but there was not too much room for this white haired intruder to have. You stared at him from your position, and found him staring at you with his half closed eyes, and hugging you. His eyes seemed very strange, almost glowing from excitement. But you didn't question it. "I'm not Mammon. Scoot a bit to your side."

"...Fine." You groan and slide to your right, turning your back to him in the process. You soon felt an arm holding you close, and a warm hand on your stomach. He starts to rub the area soothingly, making you smile. Solomon and you weren't exactly close, but the man just cleaned your blood stained sheets and helped you out greatly. So you could let him hug you this time. Plus, his hand on your stomach felt amazing. It felt warm and soothing. Almost as if he was a healer. Thanks to the strength of the painkiller, your cramps started to feel numb. And you felt sleepy. Yawning, you soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

\---

Well, that was a disaster.  
Ever since that happened, Beelzebub somehow figured out what was wrong the next day.

"...MC, there is something on your behind."

The question itself filled you with dread the moment you heard it. You quickly turned around and stared at him, shocked. Then you checked your pants. Indeed, there was a red spot on them. It wasn't too obvious, but one could see them easily. Your face whitened, and you sighed. Great. Even the largest pair of pads wasn't enough to prevent the blood leakage.

"...Were you staring at her ass?" Asmodeus questioned, a smirk in his lips. "I must say, her bottom is quiet cute with those pants-"

"HEY! Ya keep your nasty mouth shut!" Mammon yelled and slapped Asmodeus on the back of his head. It turned into an explosive arguement between the two of them. Lucifer's soul left his eyes when they began arguing right in Diavolo's house and he pulled the two apart by the scruff of their necks. _"I wish father had made two useless rocks at the side of a road instead of you two ."_ He said with venom, making the two quiet down instantly. Satan smirked at the insult. It was typical at this point. 

He turned at you after, while Leviathan leaned agganist the nearby pillar sleepily. He was basically sleeping while standing up while they waited for Lord Diavolo to come down. Normally, a certain someone else would do this kind of thing but he wasn't there at the moment. Plus, Leviathan gamed all night. So he was sleepy. 

Simeon chuckled at Lucifer's anger. He also had Luke in his arms, who was still sleeping in his warm embrace. The angel child whimpered at the sound and buried his face into his neck even more, and Simeon softly pat his hair. "You're being too harsh, don't you think so?" He asked. Lucifer just glared his way. 

You noticed that Satan had been staring at you for a while, as you waited for an opportunity to excuse yourself from the conversation and dash to the nearest toilet. With a pair of brand new pants. He looked curious. You only groaned. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, and you crossed your arms in protest. Solomon glanced your way and shot an expression between amusement and pity while you tried to come up with an answer. "I need to go to the bathroom... I'll be back." You quickly said and left the hallway, where you met up with everyone for breakfast. And that's when his eyes shot open in realization. There was blood there.

"...MC, I don't mean to alarm you, but you're bleeding." He blurted out, and everyone's attention was fixated on you there. You froze, your eyes widened with anger and you opened your mouth to tell him to shut up and mind his own business. Come on, no one needed to know that you were having your period, it wasn't their business and didn't effect them in any way. And you certainly didn't want to explain how that effected your mental state and the physical place of this stuff. Though you gulp back the protest thar built up in your throat. He, fucking Satan (who probably read 8 books a week), didn't know about periods. How? And why? Motherfucker probably read books on human biology before. 

You turn back at everyone, who were staring at you with concern in their eyes. "Bleeding? Where? I don't see an open wound." Lucifer said as he got closer, checking your body for an injuries or blood stains. 

"...I got my period." 

"...Your what?" Mammon asks.

"A monthly cycle most human females go through when their reproductive cells haven't been of any use throughout the entire month. They bleed from their vaginas for a week." Solomon said, giving the texbook description.

"In english, please?" Mammon seemed confused.

"The body naturally decides to get rid of the eggs since it doesn't want to waste any more resources. So it gets rid of it with blood and other things."

"She ain't a chicken!"

"I heard it can be painful. Most of them lay down and rest during this time, though some don't exprience pain at all-"

"Oi, don't ignore me!"

"Jesus _fucking christ_ WHY IS IT TAKING YOU SO LONG TO EXPLAIN?!" You say, and quickly run away from there to your room, leaving a baffled couple of demons and two angels that are just shaking their heads, one being very sleepy."

\---


	26. Tell Me A Story (Belphegor×GN!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of FallenAngel_666;  
> Can you do dark abusive belphie towards mc no smutt
> 
> And the brothers being protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Manipulation, Non-Consentual Sex and Bondage, Anxiety, Panic Attacks.  
> MC is gender neutral, but they have a penis.
> 
> Fallen angel, im so sorry that this work contains mostly smut. I didn't read the request properly and didn't notice the "no smut" part. But since i spent time in writing this, I wanted to post it in here. To make it up, I want to do another request from you. I hope you forgive my slip up :(

"...I think Belphegor doesn't love me anymore." The human said, resting their head agganist the glass in a blonde demon's room. They seemed tired, with their ruffled hair, sunken eyes with purple bags, and wrinkled clothes. It was obvious that they were tired, while another person, in a red waistcoat, leaned in on the door from outside. They didn't know that, but Satan did. And he didn't do anything about it. The person outside deserved to know what was happening, and take action about this entire thing.

"...Will you take me back to everything that have happened, and tell me the whole story?" He asked in a soothing tone, knowing that they were more than anxious. They shrugged and turned their head away. "I... I don't know. You tell me a story."

"But we are here for you. It wouldn't make sense if I spoke."

"I don't give a shit!" They suddenly yelled, but Satan didn't flinch. They clenched their fists together, frowning deeply. Their eyes were wide open the entire time. What did Belphegor do to this poor person, enough to make them untrusting, fearful, and constantly angry? To the point of having tantrums whenever someone stepped a foot over their safe little bubble? They weren't like this before. They were happy, even chaotic at some point. They got into Lucifer's nerves, made their into his closed off heart.

It was heartbreaking to see this human turn into a fearful, angry and pathetic person that got very defensive whenever someone mentioned their unhealthy relationship. They distanced themselves from the rest of the brothers and got "closer" to the man that once harmed them greatly. The dose of the violence increased, as proof from the demons that they shared a locker room with during P.E. the wounds on their back, their hips, wrists, throat, the slap marks on their cheeks, cuts on their legs, bruises on their ankles... The number increased as time passed. And everyone got very concerned after a while. 

One day, a demon from Beel's team went to Diavolo and talked about it briefly. Diavolo assumed it was something unimportant when he saw who came in, but his attention was immedietly put to the said demon when they said someone might be bullying the human. Diavolo thanked the demon after they gave a detailed description of the human's wounds and their recent behaviour, and the demon left. Diavolo called Barbatos who decided to follow them around secretly for an entire week to get some clues.

Barbatos was a very quiet man when he wanted to be. You wouldn't hear his footsteps if he didn't want you to hear them. You wouldn't realize he would be listening to your conversations, because he would do it with such stealth that he would be basically invisible to the eye and the ears. That's exactly what he did with them. He saw them being pushed around by their boyfriend "as a joke" and hitting your head at the corner of a table. He saw them wailing loudly when they got kicked by their boyfriend, as punishment for allowing themselves to be bullied by lesser demonesses. He saw them being pulled by their hair and being shoved inside an empty classroom. And what irked him to record everything that happened between them and _Belphegor_ , was when he saw them being scolded by him very harshly, and getting beaten up. 

He needed video evidence after all.  
Was it cruel of him to not do anything when he saw them going through horrible things? No, of course not. He was only doing the job that was given to him. And nowhere in that order did it say "Help them in case somehing goes wrong."

 _If I want them i cooperate, then it's best if I actually do what they want me to do. I should find something that would catch their interest._ Satan thought, staring a them for a few seconds to guess what would catch their interest. He finally got up, gesturing them the more comfortable couch in his room. He sat on the couch, while they decided to sit on the floor, and lean agganist the coffee table there. "The floor is comfortable." They said, sitting in a stiff yet oddly putty-like position. They always kept their arms close to their body. And their hands went to their head whenever Satan raised his hands slightly as he talked. 

_My sweet kitten... What did he do to you? I hope that you would talk about it soon._

"...In 1963, a human man named Randy Gardner broke a world record. Do you know what that is?"

"...No, I don't." They shook their head slowly, already interested. 

"He broke the world record of longest time spent without sleeping on a radio show. He didn't sleep for 11 days." 

"11 _days_?"

"11 days." Satan nodded, smiling to their surprised expression. "He was broadcasted on a radio show, along with 3 scientists. At first, he was just fine. He was cheerful, cracked jokes, so on so forth... However, after 48 hours, he began mispronouncing some words. At day 3, he couldn't identify objects by touching them." 

"Oh, it's kinda like that philosophy riddle. You know. A bunch of blind people learn what shape an object is by touching it." They made a hand gesture that looked like they were holding something, very concentrated on what they are talking about. "...If they regain eyesight, can they stare at the objects and guess what they are without touching them?" 

"What do you think?"

"...If I was born with my eyes closed and could only feel things, I think I wouldn't be able to guess the shape. Because I never saw anything to compare it to, or imagine it as." They shrugged, leaning agganist their arm. "Can you go on? What happened ro Randy?"

"Okay, but with one condition." Satan held one finger up as he spoke. "You will tell me your story as well."

Their face fell after this, and they looked away. Gulping, they thought for while. Their eyes held a scared, hesitant expression. They crosses their arms together and frowned. "I don't... I can't." They mumbled slowly, looking down at their legs. Satan bit his lip and answered shortly after. "Then I won't be able to tell the rest of the story today. I'm sorry about it." He frowned back at them, but it wasn't an angry one. He was just speaking through this agreement he was trying to make.

They seemed very hesitant and closed off. But eventually, they gave into their curiosity. With a huff, they spoke and Satan just smiled patiently, ironically. "...Fine, I'll do it. Tell me the story already."

"Wonderful."

\---

_"Why are you making that face? There is nothing to be sad or worried about. You can trust me you know." The man smiled, his magenta eyes glowing in the darkness of the bedroom. beautifully. They, however, were absolutely terrified. They scooted away from the man on the bed, but he got closer. He was terrifyingly calm, his movements were gentle. Or at least they appeared to be so. They learned not to trust him in anything. They learned to be silent by their side, and never speak unless they were commanded to. They never went back agganist him. They did what they were asked to without any questions..._

_They were made to believe that they would be loved back one day with this. If they were being good, they would be praised. He would stroke their hair lovingly while they hugged his waist tightly, warmly. He would whisper loving things to them that day, but never "I love you". He would never say the words they craved. But after those blissfull moments ended, cruel hands would grip their hair, throw them around and tell them that they would never amount to anyrhing. That they were just a waste of space, a useless cum dumpster. They weren't even worth his time, but he just toom pity on them._

_"...M-Master... It hurts..."_ They whined, as he pulled the rod inside their urethra in an out.

_"Good, it's supposed to hurt. This is a punishment for your whore ass." Small amounts of blood could be seen on the rod. They were commanded to watch every move of him, and if they disobeyed, much morbid fate was awaiting them. They were restrained from their arms and legs. Their legs were as wide as they could go, and their arms were restrained so tightly that blood circulation was partly disabled. Not dangerously so, but enough for them to feel a disgusting tingling and numbness in their hands. "What were you thinking while moaning like Asmodeus when he is like a cat in heat? Hm? Were you being raped again? Did you enjoy fantasizing about that? Were you thinking of me? Or maybe Lucifer, you ungrateful, naughty bitch?"_

_"No- No, I wasn't! Ah- Ow! Aah! No more, please... Ooh! I don't like this!"_

_"Don't lie to me. You are going to take your punishment," He said and slammed the rod in, getting a high pitched scream out of them. "like a good slut. You hear me?"_

_They couldn't answer, as their brain couldn't form a coherent thought and all that came out of their mouth was meaningless babble. The rod didn't allow them to cum, and it touched somewhere that caused them to flinch when it was down all the way. They shivered and moaned, eyes going backwards. It terrified them, but it felt so good at the same time. This restraint, this humiliation and degradation, it all felt like fire goblets agganist their skin._

_The rod went up and down, up and down, it wasn't properly lubricated either. It was a pink one with bumps and small spikes all over it. Their body jolted and their hole clenched everytime he sped up his movements. Their face was bright red. Their eyes were glassy and red from countless hours of crying. Their body was covered in bite and cut marks, the wounds were deep at some places. Purple and red ruises painted their body in lovely shades. This torture had been going on for hours. He had caught them masturbating in the bathroom in his room while Beel was gone for practice. So, grabbing them from their hair tightly, he pulled them up until they were standing in their toes. They writhed in pain, they cried tears of fear while he only stared at him with mockery in his eyes. They were humiliated, while he continued to stare at them._

_"...What were you doing?" He asked, staring at their hard cock occasionally. A lovely shade of pink at the tip, perfect for pinching and teasing all night, until they begged him like the cum-hungry slut that they were._

_"Master! I-I..."_

_"Don't stutter while I'm talking to you! You are my partner, act like it!" He screamed into their face, as they gasped and wheezed in fear, sobs wrecking through their body. They held onto his hand, the pain on their scalp was too much for them fo handle. Like their hair was about to be ripped apart from their scalp, they screamed in pain when he shook their body by their body, and laughed at their face._

_"Do you realize what happens when sluts like you don't listen to me?"_

_"...They get punished."_

_"Good. You do remember some things with that peabrain of yours after all." He finally let them down and they fell on the floor, which only angered him. "Stand up, or I'll make you crawl there." He threatened, holding them by their wrist on the floor. He squeezed, making them writhe in pain an hold his hand once again. Their hands were wounded, bruised, and cold. Their wrists still had the round wounds from their previous nights together. Silent tears went down their face and travelled down their neck, going inside the collar of their shirt. "You want to be a useless pet this bad?" He asked and pulled on their wrist, and they yelped in pair. "Please forgive me, forgive me... Please, I missed you, I did it because I-" They gulped and continued to cry quietly. "I missed you... Please- Please let my hand go, I'll be good. I'll be good!"_

_"Ugh, so noisy..." He let their hand go harshly, and they held their wrist in pain._

__"Useless pets die in smelly dumpsters. So either get up, or suffer the consequences."_ _

__And that's when this torture began. He had ejaculated countless of times in their mouth, down their throat, their chest, thighs, but he was still rock hard. He hadn't fucked them silly yet. And this pain his pet was feeling, it was such an artsy sight. Absolutely beautiful. He made them like this just with his hands. Eventually, he pushed the rod as much as it could go, and took his cock in his hands. He crawled on the bed and slapped his cock on their face._ _

__"Open wide. If you don't want any further pain, suck it real good."_ _

__Panting, they tugged on the restrains when he slammed his cock down their throat. They gagged, felt the urge to cough and throw up. His balls was smooshed agganist their face uncomfortably, his nicely trimmed pubes scratched agganist his nose. They couldn't hear anything at that moment. Their air way was cut off, and their entire body was shaking and tugging agganist the handcuffs with all their might just to breathe. With each of their muffled screams, their throat tightened and trembled. He threw his head back and moaned softly, appreciating the warmth._ _

__He finally let them go, and they began caughing and wheezig. Drool came out of their mouth, mixing in with sweat and tears, and some blood. They felt a hand holding their face with one hand, smooshing their cheeks together and causing them to make a duck face. He laughed at his face for the second time, but then got serious. "I'm going to free your ankles. But if you attempt to kick me, or try anything weird, just know that I will snap your neck with ease."_ _

__Putting a kiss on their lips, he pulled away and got rid of the cuffs on their ankles. He then pulled their legs up on his shoulders. Their feet twitched, purple bruises have already formed there. It felt weird when blood circulation began again. Without preparing them, he pulled their waist in his lap and aligned his cock with their entrance. They were afraid, but their hole was throbbing and unclenching a lot. Their body shivered while they stared at his face, begging them for the last time to not do it. But of course, he didn't listen. He put his cock in inch by inch, pulled out and slammed back in. They let out an ear piercing scream, their walls being intruded in a very painful way. Something might've even teared there, as some blood also made it's way out._ _

__"I should remember to gag you the next time... Oh fuck, why are you so tight? Are you really enjoying this? Hah, how funny..." He began thrusting in and out, grunting. Their walls squeezed them in, not letting go. Even though their legs trembled and they tried to push themselves back, he could tell thar they were beggining to feel good as well. Their body betrayed their mind, and he knew they were going to feel horrible after this. He was going to drain every last ounce of dignity and self respect out of them until their spirit broke, and make them his own living doll. With no free will, destined to be by his side until they died. Until they were killed by his own hands when they became useless._ _

__"Answer me!" He raised his voice and held their neck with his one hand, not too tightly. He still wanted to have fun with them, it would he bad if they died. They were busy moaning and shaking on the bed, their tongue out. Their cheeks, neck and chest became very red, along with their penis. It shook with each forceful thrust inside their body. "En... joy, I enjoy..." They managed to blurt out. The bed shook, so much that he thought it would break for a moment. But he made no move to stop. They were just so warm, so fragile. He wanted to ruin them and then build them back up. Break them, built them back, until no one recognized them._ _

__All of a sudden, he let their neck go and pinched the top of their dick with his index finger and thumb. They screamed and moaned loudly at the contact, and their body spasmed. They moved their legs around and kicked the air, while he continued to pistol in. His cock hit their prostate with every move, making their back arch on the bed. Everyone that was present in the house could hear their screams very well, but they couldn't really care at the moment. Their body fell limp afterwards, and they passed out. He soon thrusted in a couple more times, and then covered their insides with hot, thick cum._ _

__When they finally woke up, their hands were freed as well, but they were left all alone, laying down in sweat, blood and cum stained sheets. Their face had dried blood and tears on it, and their cock was limp. The rod was gone as well._ _

_\---_

_"...Belphegor is tired of me. He doesn't even beat me up anymore." They whispered tiredly. They ended up having a full blown panic attack while explaining it, and Satan had to calm them down forcefully with his magic. They hugged the demon, as the two rocked back and forth softly. Lucifer was also gone. He had heard and recorded enough. Now, his brother could get his punishment quite easily._


	27. idontwannabeyouanymore (Solomon×Asmodeus, hurt comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of Princess_Zuloo:  
> Would you mind writing a solomon x asmo fic? Its a huge comfort ship of mine so it would really mean alot (any genre!)  
> Hmm I didn’t have a specific trope in mind lol. But i kinda wanna see solomon get comforted because in the fics ive read he’s always the one comforting, i mean mans lived for about 3000 years and probably saw everyone he loved die (it also implies he didnt mean to make himself immortal so 👀👀)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man.  
> I went all off on this chapter didn't i

Sometime a skincare routine, unnecessary amounts of make up, nice clothes and a nice, warm bath isn't enough to ease the weird void in Asmodeus' chest.

This strange void didn't hurt Asmodeus at all. Well, sometimes it did. When he was in the middle of a breakdown in his bed at night, this hollow heart of his freaked him out. But it was mostly empty. Cold. So empty, that he could feel breeze going past his heart when it was windy outside.  
It wasn't like this when he was an angel.  
The Angel of Chastity, the one that supported and united everyone. The symbol of wholeness and the one that resisted temptation for evil things the best. The one that was so pure, so innocent. He was born with no ill intent was in his heart, he was happy to worship his father and help others.

His chest wasn't so empty like this. It was as if he dropped this heart of his somewhere, when he turned into a demon. Once he realized this problem, which was when be got up to pour himself a cup of water in the middle of one night, he sat next to the huge water bowl that was located right besides the house they stayed in. Before the House of Lamentation was built. 

He stared at the wooden bowl, floating around in the water that was inside the huge barell. A few leaves were also floating there, as the water reflected the black and blue void of the Devildom night. Stars were scattered here and there in the sky. His pajamas were thin and shorr at the time, due to the hot summer they were greeted with. He wore nothing on his feet as he sat on the wooden chair, next to the barell. The cold soil and and the sting of the rocks beneath his feet assured him that he wasn't lost in some weird dream. 

He stared up in the sky, braiding the long hair strands at the left side of his face. 

Once upon a time, he raised his hands to touch the stars above, to feel them and see if they were real or not. He would've dream of collecting them in a small basket, make small holes in them with the thin knife he stole from Lucifer, and pull a string through those holes to make star-necklaces. He would wear the shiny, sparkly balls of light on his neck with a smile on his face. 

Father must've heard his 4th son's dreams, for he created white gems at the bottom of the sea, stuck inside a weird creature's mouth. These white gems were sometimes large and small. They were sparkly too.   
Leviathan found these stones inside the sea and collected them out of curiosity one day. Mammon took those and made them into a cute necklace, and put it on his bab brother's bedside table without telling him.

 _"....L-L-LUCIFEEEEEEER!!!"_ An ear piercing scream echoed in their house that night, resulting in the first born to get up from the peaceful slumber he was having on his chair, his body succumbed to sleep there from working so much. With a weird snort, Lucifer rose up from his sleep and scrambled away from his seat, bumping is knee and biting his lip to not curse in the process. He half stumbled, half ran to his brother's room and opened the door in panic.

 _"Asmodeus!? What happened!?"_ He yelled and stopped dead in his tracks when a smaller figure stuck itself on his waist tightly, sobbing and shaking softly. He froze for a few seconds before putting his arms around his younger brother, rubbing soothing circles on his back and head. Asmodeus' small hands grasped his robes tightly as the angel stuttered and tried to speak amongst his hiccups.

 _"What's wrong, honeydrop?"_ Lucifer said in his softest voice as he got on one knee, and put his palms on his brother's smooth, round cheeks, now reddened and sticky wet with tears. He gave Asmodeus that nickname at the time because of his beautiful, one of a kind eyes that displayed every single emotion to the extreme. 

_"D-D- The! The stars!"_ Asmodeus sniffled loudly and exhaled shakily. He showed the necklace in his hands afterwards to Lucifer. _"They have fallen! They fell! Because-Because of me!"_

Lucifer stood silent for a few seconds as he observed the necklace and pulled a small, useless cloth out of his pocket. He put it over Asmodeus' round, hazelnut nose and Asmodeus blew on it. He then folded the thing and three it in the garbage bin, before facing his naive brother once again.   
Doing his best to not laugh, he cleared his throat and put the necklace on Asmodeus' neck, who's lower lip was still quivering. 

_"...Do you want to know a secret?"_ Lucifer straightened his brother's hair and disheveled clothes. Asmodeus nodded.

_"Father told me that he made these for you from the bottom of the ocean, - because you loved watching the stars and dreamt of them. You want to collect them, right?"_

Another nod.

 _"But stars are really, really big. So it's impossible to collect them... But the ones you are wearing are ocean stars, not the sky stars. The sky star familes are happy up there,"_ He showed the window next to Asmodeus' bed. _"no one will disturb them. And none of them will fall. So, don't feel sad, okay?"_

The smaller angel sniffled and ruffled his snow white wingd again, and he touched the necklace. His eyes were still teary, but his shaking stopped. _"Mm-hm."_ He nodded and held Lucifer's hands that were on his cheeks tightly, wanting to savor them more. _"If mama stars and papa stars, and sibling-stars are h-happy then I won't cry... But I have a q-question."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Do we have a Samael-star and an Asmo-star in the sky?"_

Once again, he woke up in someone else's arms after a night at fall. It was a pretty succubus with dark skin and blonde hair this time, the tips were in a peachy colour. She slept soundly next to him, her chest rose and fell im a calm, undisturbed rhythm. 

He looked around the weirdly carm coloured room. Clothes, underwear and shoes on the floor, a few empty bottles of booze on the bedside table, some anti-depressant pills on the floor again. The cap was open and the white pills had spread around. It seems like such a waste to him. He got up, nor really caring of the creacking and movement of the bed woke up the succubuss or not. He put on his clothes, adjusted his hair, and for once decided not to bother with make-up. He just wanted to go home and take a long shower, and spend the rest of the day in Solomon's bed, sleeping, tossing and turning while inhaling his comforting scent in through the pillows and blanket. Just the thought made him smile a bit.

He was the avatar of Lust, and Solomon didn't really care what Asmodeus did with other people. He knew that Asmodeus needed this if he wanted to keep his powers intact. Stealing cigarette package from the woman's drawer, he took the lighter on the counter (knowing full well that it wasn't his) and left the room, lighting up the cigarette on the way out. What kind of life he had lived, he didn't want to think about it. It was one full of stupid decisions, regret, and momentary, yet intense pleasures. He felt the smoke filling his lungs, causing a bitter, scratchy feeling at the back of his throat. He hadn't wore his jacket on this cold morning, just to avoid reeking of cigarettes when he got back home. 

He threw the cigarette on the floor and stepped on his with his heel, and then popped a mint and strawberry gum in his mouth, chewing it in his own rhythm. He wore his jacket soon after and tried to ease his cold arms and torso, as he passed by the nearly empty streets of Devildom, wrapped in a deep red hue due to the sky. A few stores were open, mainly the ones where breakfast was served. Or the ones that people used in the middle of the night when they were outside and wanted something to eat.

He checked his backpocket and took his phone in his hand, checking the time. "5.03 A.M", it read. He put it back and sighed, feeling his nose tingling and feeling the need to sniffle due to the cold. He looked around, he was hungry. He could always invade the Purgatory Hall kitchen and stuff his mouth with things he found there, it was a regular occurrence by now. Asmodeus would come in without telling anyone hang out in Solomon's room for a bit until Lucifer's anger at him (for passing curfew, along with other things) was gone, and then go backt to his house.

His life was very disorganised and "now-centric", as Mammon put it. "Ya and I don't really give shit 'bout what happens anymore. So we just live in the now 'stead of worryin' about the future or whatever." 

Looking back now, maybe he should've talked to him instead of dismissing him and calling him a "fourteen year old Billie Eilish fan" when he looked like he was ready to end it all. Maybe Mammon wouldn't have been hiding his medication bills from them for a few months now.  
Asmodeus sighed. And stared at the top window of the Purgatory Hall, visible from the path he stood in. Just before he turned the corner that lead to there, something caught his eye.

A head of white hair and black clothes were the source of his attention. The sorcerer was sitting inside a small restaurant while drinking some soup with some cheap bread he took put of a separate packaging. The place seemed cheap, the atmosphere was similar to a coffee house where retired old men talked about politics and played board games. Cold, distant and quiet. Maybe it was because of the white tiles both on the walls and the floors, but it hurt Asmodeus' head to look at this place.

At least the food seemed hot and good. But Solomon didn't. 

\---

The sorcerer seemed like a normal person from the outside. But Asmodeus knew him too well to fall for his usual façade. For starters, Solomon held his spoon in his left hand only when he was upset, or angry. His movements seemed automatic, almost as if he was dissociated completely from this world. His eyes were glazed over and he was slightly hunched as he ate his food in silence. 

Asmodeus stared at the mini restaurant and looked around to see if anyone was around to recognize him. He entered the place after that and ignored the weird glances of the elderly man with a diabetes belly behind the counter. The man stared at the teenage boy next to him and pointed at Asmodeus with his head. "What's this guy doin' here?" He questioned, and the boy shrugged as ge answered. "Probably to take 'is friend with him or somethin'."

"How long has he been there? The dude sittin' over there."

"For the last hour. I thought he was a lil' drunk when he came in and ordered a single bowl of soup. Or a random tweaked out dude..."

Asmodeus looked at the table Solomon was sitting at. He was sitting right next to the window, where the logo of the restaurant covered half of his face from the outside. Asmodeus was surprised at himself that he even noticed the man in the first place, but didn't think much of it and went to his table.

"...How's the food here?" He said, completely stripped away from his normally cheerful and flirty demeanor. It was early in the morning and he didn't need to put that mask of his on next to Solomon, and certainly not in a place like this. Solomon took another spoonful of his soup and gulped it down, before wiping his mouth and staring at him. 

"It reminds me of the ones I had in Damascus, way before the war broke out." Solomon shrugged and leaned back on the chair, his arms still on the table. "Definitely better than my own cooking."

Asmodeus pulled out the brown wooden chair at the opposite side and sat on it smoothly, pulling it a few more times towards the table sit comfortably on the table. The underside of the chairs must be rough, as they made loud, ear hurting noises when they were pushed around. But Asmodeus didn't care. He stared at the human man as he ate his food quietly, the sound of bowls, cutlery, glasses and plates clashing agganist each other filled the silence. It was comforting in a way, the mornings in Devildom were quiet and peaceful. Solomon hated mornings. But when he was fully awake, he enjoyed the quiet hours it put in.

"What did you last night?" Solomon questioned suddenly, deciding to quit his manners and drink directly from the bowl. Asmodeus scrunched his face slightly in disgust, but didn't say anything. "I hung out at The Fall, drank, got shit-faced... The last thing I remember is being invited to a drinking contest, and the rest is all black. I woke up at a succubuss' house. Now I'm here. You?"

"..." 

Solomon put down the bowl and wiped his mouth with the napkin on the table, then lift his arm up towards the waiter. He gestured at the stuff on the table and the waiter put them away. Solomon ordered two cups of black tea, which came in tulip tea glasses. 

As Asmodeus took a sip out of the weirdly bitter tea and tried to hold the inconvenient cup it was in without burning his sensitive fingertips, Solomon didn't seem to have any problem. He held the glass on the middle of it, right where it narrowed and took a waist-like shape. "Weird." Asmodeus thought. "Normally, he should be the one to burn. Not me."

"Did you sleep last night?" Asmodeus questioned again.

Solomon just stared at him with dull eyes, with heavy bags under them as he fiddled with the sugar cube inside a paper wrapping, given along with the tea. 

"...Are you drunk?"

Solomon shook his head sideways.   
"I was just thinking. And tired."

"What were you thinking about? ...Overthinking is bad for your pretty face, you know." Asmodeus smiled a little and attempted to lighten up the room with a small joke, but it didn't seem to be working. Solomon put his cape on to warm himself, and looked at his face blankly. The sorcerer seemed so distant, so... cold. Cold as the early morning weather outside, cold as the stone sidewalks right outside the window.

"...How old are you? 4000?" Solomon guessed, putting his chin on his hand and looking outside. 

"Maybe. I didn't count." 

"So you have seen people you care for pass on."

"Most of them were welcomed in my home later on though. Both in Celestial Realm, and Devildom."

"Going to heaven, huh..." Solomon put his head on the cold glass and exhaled deeply through his nose, he drank from his glass quietly, the hot cup warmed up his cold hands. They were skinny, enough to show his bones and blue veins. Asmodeus swallowed, he loved Solomon's hands. They were clean, and smooth. Sometimes soft and warm. He loved touching them, giving it soft kisses when they laid in bed together. Or just when Asmodeus wanted to have him do something for him. 

But now, those hands just looked scarred. Limp, and cold. He was distant today, which wasn't new. But Asmodeus was getting slightly annoyed with this attitude. He didn't even know what his goal was, to drag him to his room and give him a relaxing bath? Put him to bed in Purgatory Hall? Learn about some of the personal stuff he hid inside? What was even his objective? 

He just felt the need to... 

Be the glass window Solomon was leaning on, and gazing through with those brown, thoughtful, wisdom-filled eyes.

"...Solomon. You're not looking good."

"...Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"No, of course not! You are the cutest person in here-"

"Second to you of course." Solomon winked, his head still on the glass. He looked oddly handsome when he did that, that Asmodeus couldn't help but grin widely. A compliment and teasing back to back wasn't good for his heart. Still thpough, Asmodeus wasn't going to be distracted by these emotions and good words. He knew that Solomon was just blocking the question and dodging it.

"...Solomon, let's just get you home."

"I think you misunderstand what I feel, or why I am here. I don't need to be looked after, or comforted by you, Asmodeus." Solomon spat out, but it was more in a calm tone. Still, he kept his cold shoulder.

Asmodeus felt a pang of worry and anxiety in his chest for a moment, before letting his face muscles fall to a frown. "...Dear, stop acting like I haven't known you for more than a 1000 years. I am not a stranger, I'm your pactmate and your boyfriend."

"What if I just don't want to talk? I am not you, I don't overshare my information."

Asmodeus got up and stared right at him. Solomon was being a pain in th3 ass hust to get on his nerves and be left alone.

"Solomon." His voice was unsually strict, though there was no ill intent or annoyance behind it. It was more caused by worry. "We're going to my room and get your shit together, you'll be worse if I leave you here. Get up."

Solomon said nothing.   
Whether or not Solomon thought he was right was irrelevant. Asmodeus was going to help his dear.

\---

The walk back to home was silent as well. Except for the fallen leaves crackling agganist their shoes and their dull steps on the concrete. Asmodeus sneezed when he felt a tingling sensation on his nose. His nose was running obviously, due to the cold weather. He pulled put a napkin and wiped his nose and mouth, before throwing it away to the garbage bin nearby. 

Solomon stared at Asmodeus for a few seconds after the sneeze, and then turned away to the road ahead of them. It was then that he felt something poking his hand, and looked there to tell Asmodeus off. Even though it was early morning and literally no one was around, he still hated PDA. But he found a cigarette there instead. Quizically, he took this roll of lung cancer and Asmodeus brought their faces together, touching the tip of his already lit-up one to Solomon's. Solomon felt the warmth of the demon on his shoulders a few moments after he let go.

"...This should help you relax a bit."

"Is this weed?" He said, through it didn't smell like it.

"No, just a regular cigarette." Asmodeus sucked in some of the smoke with ease. He didn't bother with taking his coat off this time, since Solomon's would get on his coat anyway. He blew it out afterwards, semi-blue smoke slowly ascending to the dirty, polluted air ahead of them. Solomon did the same.

"...Going to heaven huh..." Asmodeus quoted Solomon, but all the sorcerer did was raise up his one brow. The avatar of lust looked at him back with his eyes, without turning his head. "You mumbled it while I was talking to you." 

"Did I?"

"Were you thinking about how life would be, if you were normal?"

Answering a question with a question was one of Solomon's biggest pet peeves when someone else did it. But he was too tired to protest at this point. So he just let it go and focused on the question.

How life would be if he was normal...

"Depends on how you define normal." Solomon took the cigarette in between his index and middle finger. He wasn't a smoker. But he wasn't going to refuse the order for Asmodeus' sake. "Hm... My perspective doesn't matter when you are the one that's gonna answer the question, y'know?" Asmodeus slowly clung to his arms as they walked together. "You're such a philosopher, Solomon."

"Don't cling to me, Asmodeus."

"I don't care. Also, don't change the subject."

"Ugh..." Solomon grunted, and sighed deeply. A smile took over Asmodeus' features, realizing that his "Sol" has lowered down his walls at last. Asmodeus said a few things that Solomon didn't pay any attention to, he was talking about unimportant things. Like how the post with his ass on the center of attention got more than 10.000 likes, but the photo of a certain woman smiling (shared from Mammon's account, strange) got way more likes and comments.   
Yeah, a part of his mind was listening to him ramble on and on. But he mostly looked at his face. 

He was pretty. That was a well knoen fact, but he was also cute with the way he got wrapped up in his stories while he talked and got excited. And he was handsome when he was a teasing mood. How could a guy be all three at once, Solomon was probably never going to figure out. This beautiful face was even more radiant and expressivr when his expressions weren't fake, whether they were positive or negative.

Solomon lived for so long.

So, so long.

He didn't mean to live this long. No human should live more than a century. Because if they do, their whole world would collapse in some way or other. They would get bores of being alive. And their eventual demise would come, whether by suicide or an accident. Being immortal doesn't mean they are invincible, after all.

Solomon wondered why he was born as a prince in the first place.  
How he would've been like if he was a normal man in his twenties, born around the late 90's. Going to a normal university without all this magical bullshit in his life, maybe have a partner. Maybe hang out with his friends in the weekends and play a couple rounds of Mariokart, drink some overly sugary soda. Eat disappointing snacks that tastes disgusting. Get a normal job somewhere, eventually marry with someone. Maybe have or adopt a couple kids. 

What if he was born, had lived, aged, and died as a regular person?  
Instead of being The Wise King Solomon who had the Ring Of Wisdom, given to him by an old guy upstairs in the sky? The burden of being the most powerful sorcerer in the entire human race was too much for him to handle sometimes. He didn't want his race to he eradicated by demons and angels alike.

But sometimes, he just wanted to feel normal. Instead of power, mischief, or conflict all the time, he wanted to be a type of dude that was just... avarage. He wanted to worry about how he was going to deal with his bills and home expenses in the future, he wanted to buy toys for his nonexistent kid's birthday. He wanted to fall in love, and don't worry about losing them until he was much older. He didn't want to see the people he held dear to himself, only for them to wither away in some shape or form. He didn't want to look at every single "friend" he had with doubt, and be wary of his surroundings all the time.

He would never tell these feelings to anyone of course.

He would keep it to himself, shake his head in disbelief and disappointment at himself, and quickly forget about it to deal with whatever he was doing. 

But after a particularly bad day, in which he had to deal with people when his head longed for some private time for once, he finally told some very stupid things to Simeon and stormed out of the house with only his wallet. He didn't even bother with bringing his phone with him. He spent the entire night outside, drank and drank until 2 AM, passed out in a dark and dirty alleyway, woke up there and stumbled around for a while. He ended up throwing up in the nearest trashcan and washed bis mouth at a fountain nearby. He checked the huge clock at the center of devildom, which showed that it was around 5 AM, and decided to go along with his growling stomach's wishes. 

In short, he was a disgusting mess of a man. He had dropped his cigarette on the floor, and stared at Asmodeus' slightly smaller frame from behind. His light pink, purposefully loose shirt, tight black jeans, some black shoes, and a matching coat. A simple outfit that is very unusual for Asmodeus, since he went all out during his party nights. But for some reason, this simple look matched him a lot. "Well... If I was a normal human, I would've never met him. And thinking about that isn't pleasant." He thought.

Conviniently, they had just arrived to the last corner before arriving Purgatory Hall. He stopped right around the corner. "...Asmodeus." He called out to him as his boyfriend basically skipped and danced as he walked on the road. Asmodeus stopped and looked back.

"...Let's sit down on those stairs over there."

"That's an apartment's entry staircase. I don't want to dirty my pants." 

"Just use your coat." Before Asmodeus could protest, Solomon had already sat down on the staircase and tapped the small space next to him. Asmodeus huffed and sat one step below Solomon and leaned on the wall there, to have a better look at the man. The staircase was carved inside the building, which means it was covered by two walls around it and a single door at the top step. It was a weird architectural decision, but he didn't say anything.

"..." Solomon leaned on the wall next to him this time, staring at Asmodeus deeply in thought. He felt a warm hand on his knee, and looked at it. Three different nail polish colours were displayed on these soft hands, and the beautiful, long and slightly sharp nails on them. He took that hand into his and squeezed it without thinking. 

"...You're really warm."

"...Am I?"

Solomon nodded. His own, rough hands touched Asmodeus' for a while. His mind was blank, his vision was blurry.   
Something about this staircase must be doing something weird on him. Because he could swear that he sat down with a few of his friends in a similar place like this, while they ate cheap, store bought ice cream. That was such a long time ago, during the early nineties maybe. He forgot where was he. Either America, or somewhere in northern parts of the middle east. No, he was closer to Europe. Maybe.... East Europe? They were definitely a lot of muslim people around, so maybe he could narrow it down that way.

There was a person there...  
A person that was really dear to him.  
Where were they now?  
Where had they vanished to?  
Why couldn't he remember their face?   
Why were they completely gone from his life?

His vision became blurry, the dry pain at the back of his eyes worsened. There was a certain heaviness on his eyelids, and the wet feeling on his water line and nose.

Huh...  
Was the staircase that dusty?   
Why was his eyes all watery?  
Why was Asmodeus hugging him tightly?  
When had be even came closer to his side?

Why-   
Why why why why why why why?

He took a shaky breath and sniffled quietly. Asmodeus took his head and pressed it agganist his right shoulder, as he lightly whispered words of reassurance to him. That he wasn't going anywhere, even if Solomom pushed him away and broke their pact. Solomon tried to pull away, but Asmodeus didn't let him.

For once in his immortal, painful life, Solomon felt warmth of another person's shoulder, their embrace full of support and kindness for the first time. His shoulders shook, but there was no audible sound coming from his mouth.

Asmodeus pressed a light kiss on his head and continued to rub his back, until his love calmed down.


End file.
